Fated Destinies
by MelodyWinters
Summary: Fate works in mysterious ways. After being left alone, in a world alien to him, Fate, to Splinter was against him. Little did he know that it had other ideas for the rat. It gave him a family and a reason to live. *NOT an origins fic!* COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi there! Well, it's been awhile, but I am back with the fic that ate up my life for a year. Splinter has been and always will be my fav character so I hope I did him justice. It is an exploration of his younger years. I had a hard time grasping that he could waddle through a puddle of mutagon and BAM be an instant Ninja Master. Even if he did "practise" with Yoshi. I would love to believe that Splinter and his family would have at least one good friend to help them along the way.

I would love to give a big thanks to Mikell and Harm for going through this with me. You guys rock :D

Mary... you were the one that stood behind me the whole ride. You kept me going when I was ready to give up and toss this fic to the side. And honeslty... I think you worked harder on this than I did LOL...This fic is for you my dear. I thank you a million times over.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.

Fated Destinies

CHAPTER 1

"He who lives without honor, will end without honor."

"This is a waste of time. Finish him!"

Helplessly, Splinter watched his Master bravely square off against the small, but powerful group that invaded the sanctuary of their humble home. Standing in the center of their living room, arms raised hands curled into tight fists, sweat running off his brow, Yoshi remained statue still, waiting. Blocking the door way, arms folded in front of his solid chest, a cocky smirk on his lips stood a mountain of a man. Next to him, standing like a Master of all that is evil was a being like none other. Suited in armor, a sword in his left hand, the man that boldly introduced himself as the Shredder, remained in the background, allowing his counterparts to tire Yoshi. The little rat darted back and forth behind the bars of his cage, stopping to frantically bite at the cool steel. His loyalty and affection for the man who had raised him like family fueled his desperation to protect Yoshi the best he could. A flash of movement sent Yoshi pitching forward, his arms and legs whirling so quickly his movements blurred into one. The man that blocked the door stepped forward. Two of the ninja soldiers flanked Yoshi's side, boxing him in.

"Hun! Subdue him!"

Gritting his teeth, the man pushed past Yoshi's defenses, grabbing a fist full of his yellow shirt and tossed him through the air. Yoshi collided against Splinter's cage, sending them both crashing across the room. Splinter's instinct for survival brought him back to his feet, ears pinned, ready to attack. He spotted a bend in the bars, wide enough to allow him to escape. He squeezed through and immediately went to his Master's side, pressing himself against the man's right hand.

With a groan, Yoshi turned on to his side, rubbing the back of his neck. Clumsily, he tried to push himself on to his knees, but his right arm gave out, causing him to crash back onto the floor.

"Spl-inter," he moaned in a whisper. "Leave. It is not safe for you, my friend."

Every muscle tensed in the rat's body when a Foot ninja grabbed Yoshi by a fist full of his black hair. He sprang forward, sinking his front teeth through the ninja's black glove. The attacker grabbed the rat, dropping him to the floor. Splinter chased as the Ninja dragged Yoshi back to the across the room, shoving him savagely on the floor, at the feet of the towering metal clad warrior. Splinter ran past, putting himself between his master and the enemy. He crouched, teeth bared, angry hisses erupting from his throat.

"Get that filthy rodent out of here," Shredder bellowed in annoyance, his red eyes glaring. "Better yet. Bring it to me so I can demonstrate to this man how we deal with traitors."

Yoshi's eyes went wide "No," he uttered. "Splinter…run."

With calculating eyes, Splinter watched a slowly approaching black clad ninja. The rat moved swiftly and with purpose, leaping towards the man, biting and clawing. Skillfully he managed to avoid the sharp blade of a katana when another ninja attacked from behind.

"Fools," Shredder scoffed. He nodded to the blonde headed man. "This ends now. Hun. I trust you know what to do."

A satisfied smirk curled on Hun's thin lip. Steeling his grasp on the hilt of the sword he carried in his meaty fist, he lumbered forward. Two ninja managed to contain Yoshi using their Tasers.

"It will be my honor, Master to eliminate this scum."

Splinter immediately sat on his haunches, the sound of metal slicing through air filled his ears as Hun raised the sword. With a deep, vicious growl, he charged towards Hun, leaping at the man's face, biting his lip, clawing at his left cheek. A thin line of red ran along the man's jaw line.

A large hand closed around the rat's body and tossed him aside. Splinter crashed against the wall with such force he laid stunned on the wooden floor. Several minutes passed before he could raise his aching body to all fours, shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of the hazy feeling that hindered him from attacking once more. To his right, he could hear the torment in Shredder's voice, insulting, _degrading_ the Utrom guardian before he raised his arm menacingly, the prongs on his gauntlets glinting in the light. Splinter stumbled forward but couldn't act fast enough. In a blink of an eye, Shredder snapped his arm downward, ending Yoshi's life.

The rat watched in horror as Yoshi's body slumped to the floor.

"Let us vanish," Shredder ordered. "I have accomplished what I came to do."

Splinter darted to Yoshi's body, uttering a whimpering squeak. Hun took a step forward, clutching his cheek to control the flow of blood from the deep wounds.

"I will kill it," he muttered, reaching for his sword.

Shredder stuck his arm out to the side, blocking Hun. "It is of no concern to us anymore. It will surly die a slow death now that it has to fend for itself."

"What of the body, Master Shredder?"

"Leave it. Let it be a message to our enemies," Shredder replied, turning to leave.

Once they were gone, Splinter slowly turned to face his fallen Master. He sniffed the air, his black eyes studied Yoshi, searching for any sign of life and finding none. He gently pushed his muzzle against Yoshi's hand, curling his claws around a finger, closing his eyes to shut out his master's death stare.

Splinter remained with Yoshi that night, refusing to leave his Master, his friend. He remained at his side until a voice filled the apartment. The door opened, and a startled man stood in the entrance. Splinter knew him well as a friend. Splinter allowed the man to approach the body, sadly, watching as the man fell to his knees touching Yoshi's neck.

"What happened, Splinter?"

He pulled out a cell phone from his jacket pocket, demanding medical attention and telling the address across the wires. Once the room bustled with activity as paramedics arrived, Splinter hid in the corner, watching helplessly as they placed the body in a black bag. The fight had left him, knowing there was nothing to stand up for. The damage was done.

Once the paramedics left, the man with the phone lingered, his hand resting on the door handle. Splinter crept out of the darkened corner, leaping onto the window sill.

"Splinter?' the man called out, his arm stretched inviting the rat to him. "Come with me."

Splinter looked at him and blinked. He knew the man meant no harm, but Splinter had no desire to go.

The man lowered his arm, and nodded. "Very well little one. You know where we live if you need help." He left.

Splinter sat alone in the now empty room, accepting that there was no need for him to stay. Like Tang Shen, Yoshi moved on to his next life.

With a heavy heart he leaned out the broken window, and without a second glance, headed to the streets below to survive the best he could.

Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:First of all a huge THANK YOU to all my readers. Mikell, DuckiePray, turtlegirls16,ZathuraRoy,Livi-Love and Linzerj, thank you so much for your reviews and encouragment is what makes me love sharing my writing! I would also love to thank Harmony and Mikell for being the awesome betas. Mikell, THANK YOU for giving it some love in the midst of your hecticness :D

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.

Chapter 2

"Argh! A rat!"

Splinter glanced in the direction of the shrill voice. The startled, terrified brunette stumbled backwards, clutching the black garbage bag in front of her. Her hazel eyes grew wide behind her gold rimmed glasses and her lips trembled. Immediately, Splinter froze mid step, watching her. His faith in the humans had diminished greatly in the days that followed Yoshi's death. They all appeared to fear him, they screamed, tossed objects at him, even chased him. This woman was no different and her intent was obvious. Quickly, he retreated to the shadow of the garbage bin, refusing to abandon the little Italian restaurant he relied on for scraps the past week. He stayed out of sight, waiting until the woman cautiously tiptoed towards the dumpster, quickly tossing the bag into the bin before fleeing back inside the building.

The fresh smell from the bag curled into the air, filling Splinter's nose. He scaled the side of the rusted bin, immediately using his teeth and claws to rip a hole in the plastic. His efforts was rewarded with linguini noodles. Before he got a chance to have a meal, a slight noise had him backing quickly out of the bag and looking over his shoulder. A small cluster of much bigger, much dangerous rodents appeared from the darkness like commanding shadows, obviously attracted by the temptress of fresh garbage. They surrounded Splinter, glaring at him dangerously through menacing dark eyes. Splinter lowered his head, stubbornly standing his ground, prepared to use the techniques he had learned from training along side Yoshi. Raising on his haunches, he tucked his forelegs close to his body, muscles tensed like coiled springs. The largest rodent pitched forward, teeth barred, a sound of something unearthly screaming from its throat. The stench from it's mouth wrapped around Splinter's head. The attacker hit him like a sledgehammer, knocking him to the ground. Splinter squealed in pain as he felt sharp teeth sink into his shoulder, jagged nails clawing at his stomach. Squirming desperately, Splinter managed to free his front leg , delivering a hook like punch to the rodent, stunning it. He raised his knees, shoving on the beast with his back legs, biting at the leg that pressed heavily against his chest. The attacker loosened it's grasp enough for Splinter to free himself. Splinter fled, relocating a safe distance, using a rotting wooden crate as a perch. He waited for the uninvited guests to leave, until a slight movement caught his eye. He leaned forward and peered over the top of the crate. Below, a tiny kitten staggered clumsily through the alley, until it tripped over a can, falling into a mud puddle. It struggled to rise to its feet, managed a few steps before lying down, facing the brick wall.

Curiously, Splinter went to the pitiful creature. Its once white fur now matted and caked with dirt, pressed against its thin body. Weakly, the kitten forced its eye lids open, only to look in Splinter's direction through vacant blue eyes, making no effort to flee. Feeling sorry for her, Splinter searched for something to eat. He found the remains of a ham sandwich and placed it next to her snout. Slowly, the kitten raised its neck, sniffed the bread before taking small bites. Intermittently, the tiny feline licked her lips between nibbles until all that was left was a few crumbs.

Behind them, the horde of rats left the bin, making their way towards the two new friends. Splinter positioned himself between the kitten and the rats as they closed in. The noise spooked the cat, spurring her to her feet. In her blind haste, she bumped against two wooden boards someone had propped against the building and abandoned. Splinter and the other rats scattered, avoiding the falling planks. Splinter came to a halt and looked around for his companion. He spotted her limping towards the back of the alley, testing the wire fence with her head until she found an opening. Within moments, she was gone. The rats, however, refused to leave. Feeling defeated, Splinter retreated from the alley to the sanctuary of the sewers where he had made a home out an unused drainage pipe.

The constant splash from the dripping water off the pipes echoed through the sewer tunnels. Still unaccustomed to the hollow sounds, Splinter laid awake, curled up in a make shift bed of weathered newspaper, twigs, and scraps of discarded clothing, longing for happier days filled with the comfort of a warm home. Sighing, Splinter switched positions and stared out of his burrow to the stream that flowed before him. He longed to be able to close his eyes and fall asleep forever, believing that for once his aching heart would be put to rest.

Finally giving up on sleep, Splinter stood and stretched before leaping onto the damp floor. He caught a whiff of an appealing scent, one that held promise of something to eat. Following his nose, he travelled through the sewers. A deafening sound of metal against pavement vibrated into the tunnels, confirming his decision to stay underground. He pressed on, until a large puddle blocked his path. He took one step into the substance and stopped. It felt thicker than water, the odor more pungent then the sewer. He raised his paw, inspecting the viscosity of the green substance clinging to his digits. Everything about the luminous ooze made him uneasy. This was strange, dangerous even and he wanted nothing to do with it. He backed away, as more of the liquid poured through the grate above him. With a frustrated sigh, he turned to head back to his burrow. Sounds of something heavy landing in the puddle sent him on alert. He quickly snapped his head around, looking for more danger. Instead, he spotted four squirming bodies of creatures he hadn't seen before. Their golden brown backs, arced over their legs and neck like a solid roof. They appeared stuck, struggling. A head telescoped into the air, brown eyes blinked towards Splinter.

Although the rat wanted to simply go back to his world of loneliness, something within urged him to stay. Another head raised, looking at him pleadingly. The bright blue eyes reminded Splinter of the helpless kitten he had aided earlier. He approached the creatures, daring to trudge back through the puddle to pull them free. He managed to rescue two without a hitch. The remainder proved more challenging. One stubbornly tried to go in the opposite direction, as if wanting to elude him. Splinter firmly but carefully nabbed him by a hind leg, the other by the lip of it's shell. He gathered them together on the ground, a safe distance from any danger before continuing on his way. He managed five steps in the opposite direction before stopping and checking over his shoulder. The tiny group didn't follow. Three stood helpless as if frozen with fear while the fourth headed back to the mysterious substance.

Instantly, a memory of the kindness Tang Shen showed him a few years ago flashed through his mind. She hadn't turned him away when he needed a home, food. He saw fit to show these poor creatures the same justice to uphold her honor, realizing that if he didn't help them they would surly die. Splinter set out to find anything that he could use to transport the little beings to his home. An old coffee tin was the best he could find. Without wasting time, he herded them inside the can, hooked his teeth around the tin rim and slowly dragged them back to his burrow.

As he nestled back onto his bed, Splinter studied his new guests. They looked pathetic, covered with the mysterious green substance. Splinter chewed off a piece of material and set to work, attempting to rid them of the ooze that covered their bodies. When he had them cleaned enough to his satisfaction, he guided them to the back of drainage pipe before stretching in front of the opening, blocking it. Resting his head in the crook of his front leg, he closed his eyes, seeking sleep. He almost dozed off when a soft nudge against his side caused him to snap his head around with a warning snarl. He had done his good deed, now he just wished to be alone.

The same bright blue eyes stared at him, a tilt to his head as if it wanted something more. Two more of the turtles struggled over an apple core they had discovered from Splinter's emergency stash. The third turtle attempted to push the others aside. Realizing that they, too, must be hungry, he went to a corner of his home and parted the bedding. He uncovered two brownish green lettuce leaves, a quarter of a hot dog, a banana peel, and orange peels from his sparse stash of scraps he had wisely tried to save for days he could not find anything to eat. He watched as they devoured the remains of his reserves. One by one, after satisfying their hunger, the turtles hunkered against the floor, hiding in their shells. Splinter returned to the head of the pipe, curling around the blue eyed turtle that had already dozed off in the rat's bed.

As Splinter fought for sleep once more, a strange and unsettling feeling twisted inside until is spread like fire, gripping his body with intense stabbing pain. He clawed at his fur trying to rid himself of the tingling sensation that crept over his skin. His head throbbed, the pads of his paws burned. His body felt as if it was being turned inside out, causing him to squeal in agony. He pushed himself forward, only to collapse to the floor. Helplessly he watched the turtles, as they began to stir, their throats constricting as if they struggled to breathe, to move.

Within minutes of the caustic onset, Splinter succumbed to the intense agony, slipping into a churning sea of blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay first of all I apologize for the delay in posting. This chapter has been a major challenge for me. Times two. Plus tax. I don't know if it's the severe writers block I have or the fact I have no idea what its like to be a mutated Rat on my own with littles in tow. I am not 100% happy with it at all, but here it is. :D

To all my reviewers, you rock! Thank you so much for your encouragement and kind words. I appreciate the feed back! Mikell.. thank YOU for putting up with me on this one. It's been a toughie. LOL

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT,

**CHAPTER** **3**

Splinter could not calculate how much time he lost to the pain induced limbo. Minutes, hours, days? Periodically, he would start to gain consciousness, laying still under the pressure of the fiery malady. Lying on the ground, his vision nothing more than a filmy haze, all he could do was crave for the suffering to stop, one way or another, until he was lost into the abyss once more. It wasn't until he noticed shadowy figures looming over him, spurring his flight or flight instinct.

He hauled in a deep breath, blowing out the stale air that built up in his lungs and coughed, struggling to push past the burning sensation that filled his joints, his veins, clouded his mind. He jerked upright, slamming his head against the hard ceiling of his borrow. Startled, he pushed himself backwards, uttering a cry, foreign to his usual rodent squeak. Stumbling, he fell from the tunnel, landing on the hard sewer floor, only to be cornered by two more of the intruders. Bristling, he pinned himself against the wall, and snarled, alarmed once more by the unfamiliar throaty grunt. He watched warily as one of the figures lumbered closer, it's expressive blue eyes wide with confusion. For an instant, Splinter held his breath, frantically trying to recall his last memories. Images flashed through his mind; wondering the sewers, battling the rat horde, the tiny kitten.

The mysterious substance.

The turtles.

He remembered placing them into a coffee can. He remembered them being...smaller.

Splinter looked into the face that hovered inches from his own.

Something was wrong.

Another approached to his left, tripping over the blue eyed turtle, toppling them both to the ground. Without thinking, Splinter jumped aside to avoid being slammed by the cumbersome bodies, landing on two feet, not four.

Something didn't feel...right.

Remaining crouched, he raised his arm, studying the frightening transformation that had taken place. He rotated his now hand-like appendage back and forth examining it. His hind legs, his tail, his posture. All changed. Using the damp wall as a crutch, he slowly rose to his feet, wavering back and forth, struggling for balance. Attempting a few steps, he passed the turtles, kneeling beside the water that flowed thru the tunnel from the run off. He took in his reflection, finding no comfort in the rodent face staring back. Instead, his changed appearance brought on questions, heightened confusion and intense, instinctive fear of the unknown.

Guardedly, he turned, glancing over his shoulder at the group lingering behind him. Silence froze them in time while four sets of eyes watched the rat, as if waiting for him to do... _something_. Finally one turned, breaking away from the others, following a drifting bag in the pool, until he wandered dangerously close to the water. Before Splinter could react, the terrapin toppled in, bobbing in the water like a buoy, his arms grabbing at the air in desperation. Frantic cries filled the air, burrowing into Splinters consciousness as he watched the troubled creature.

The Rat sighed in irritation, moving forward, and offered his hand. Wide eyes met his, but the turtle didn't make a move to accept Splinter's gesture. He continued to splash, moving himself away from the ledge. Splinter watched with growing frustration until the green head submersed in the dark water. Launching into the air, the Rat jumped in, paddling his way against the current, snatching the lip of the shell between his clawed fingers. He managed to drag the turtle back to the edge, shoving him out of the water. He pulled himself out , falling against the hard floor. Water beaded off his fur, pooling around him while the remaining three joined their shaken friend. They sat around him, chattering in a language only they understood. Eventually they progressed towards the burrow, and sat in a circle.

Four sets of eyes turned towards him once more, their thoughts written in their expressions. Total trepidation and mass confusion. Splinter pulled himself against the wall, leaning against the brick and exhaling, troubled. One of the turtles inched closer, brushing against Splinter's thigh. The turtle sat, his legs extended before him, his hands tapping against his knee, expressive,wide blue eyes looking upwards. Slowly, another one joined them, claiming the opposite side. Eventually, the remaining two turtles crept over, huddling against Splinter's body. The Rat hesitated, unsure what to make of their actions. Deciding to accept that there was no possible way he could abandon the helpless turtles _now_, he settled amongst them, placing a paw on two of the turtles that lay closest and sighed.

_Why did the fabric of time arrange their threads, pitching them into a black hole which seemed to have no way out. What was to become of them? Should he move on, alone or stay and help the others? _

So many unanswered questions drifted through his mind, until he finally fell asleep.

Change.

Splinter had become accustomed to the roller-coaster of change in his short life so far. Sometimes good... sometimes, not so much.

This change he didn't see in his favour.

With great difficulty, Splinter attempted to grasp the reasons for the constant metamorphoses he and the turtles experienced. Splinter grew stronger, and he was surprised how easily he adjusted to his new body. He soon discovered that walking upright came to him more naturally then scurrying around on all fours. With the increase in his mental ability, he found himself thinking not like a poor rodent focused solely on food and survival. Elaborate thoughts entered his mind, some he could understand, some he could not. But one of the biggest and more confusing change was his voice. Not only was it different, but he found he could put his thoughts into sounds. Sounds akin to his Master Yoshi. Slowly, he grew accustomed to the throaty tone, and the realization that he could manipulate the sound by simply movements of his jaws, his lips. Finally, he decided to press past the odd sounding grunts.

Focusing, he took a deep breath.

"Sp..Sp...Splin-ter."

The natural feeling of the word falling past his lips surprised him. He had heard it many times, softly spoken by those he had loved. He took a few deep breaths before attempting the word again.

"Sp...Splin-ter."

The Rat's mind whirled. Slowly, he attempted other simple words that he could recall, gaining confidence with each sound. He watched as one of the turtles toddled over. Splinter took a deep breath, closed his eyes in concentration. He knew this. He remembered the word Tang Shen had labeled the creatures in the paintings she would create.

"Ka-me."

The turtle stopped, tilting his head curiously, before venturing over to the Rat. Rumblings erupting from one of the turtles' stomach, as he sat at Splinter's feet. The Rat groaned. He had been ignoring his own hunger in an attempt to stretch the food he had manage to scavenge. He crossed over to the crevasse in the wall where he kept a make shift bag fashioned from an old sweatshirt. He parted the weathered material and peered inside, taking inventory; a partially eaten chicken drumstick, two cheeseburgers, and a slice of pineapple topped pizza. Reluctantly, he brought the bag and its contents to the turtles, allowing them to help themselves. Within seconds, there wasn't a trace of food, and they looked at him, expecting more.

Splinter realized he'd have to leave the burrow to find more food elsewhere. He looked at the little turtles as they gathered into a corner, going through their preparation ritual for their evening sleep. Splinter left briefly to gather a few items, drift wood, old cardboard broken boxes, anything usable.

Amber eyes watched him carefully as he fashioned a barricade, coralling them inside.

"Sa-fe," Splinter assured him of his intentions. He didn't want them wondering off while he was gone. Once he was satisfied with his handiwork, he ventured in to the tunnels.

It didn't take long before Splinter realized that the sewers no longer supplied sufficient reserves for him and the turtles. It became apparent that the only solution was to go topside and return to his old haunts. Reluctantly, he searched for an alternate way to the surface, one that would accommodate his new size. He stopped at the first ladder he came upon, cautiously, curling his fingers around the slick rungs. He stared upwards, contemplating, knowing the only way he could escape the sewers now was through the manholes. Slowly, he ascended until he could feel a faint flow of air that filtered through the holes in the plate. Stopping, he steadied himself, listening to the world above. The foulness of exhaust, the rumbling of engines as cars past above, discouraging him from traveling further. His frustration rose to a new level by the time the street became quiet enough to lure him further.

Experimentally, Splinter tested the cover with his shoulder. Discovering the heavy metal would need more effort, he slammed forcefully, until it jumped out of place. Snaking his fingers around the curvature of the cover, he slid it aside enough so he could asses the surroundings. Deciding that it was safe enough, pulled himself onto the street. A set of oncoming headlights interrupted Splinter from shoving the cover back into place. Leaving the cover laying haphazardly in the street, he fled, narrowly avoiding a pair of women staggering along the sidewalk. One of them pointed a trembling finger at the Rat, a strangled scream passed her lips while the other shouted at him in words he was not accustomed to. Spinning on his heels, Splinter veered to the left, stopping as a small group of teens, dressed in gangster colors, emerged from a club nearby. The Rat dived into the darkness of the nearest alley, crouching along side the wall, waiting for his pacing heart to slow down. Behind him, he heard a slight shuffle of movement and immediately took a defensive stance. He spotted an elderly man, dressed in an old tattered heavy coat, despite the warmth of the summer night. Ratty sneakers fitted his feet, his right one secured with silver tape. In his lap, a brown bottle rested between weathered and dirty hands. Vacant gray eyes turned and looked at Splinter and an amused grin parted his dry lips, revealing stained and decaying teeth.

"I heard the rats are big here," he muttered to himself, his voice scratchy and deep, evidence of years of smoking. "But you...Must be the King of Rats." He laughed insanely, raising the bottle in his shaky hands to his mouth, taking a long sip. "Yup. King of Rats."

Splinter darted past the man, heading to the end of the alley, the man's cackle still audible. Splinter pushed through the wire fencing, darting out on to another street. Headlights disorientated him, stopping him in his tracks. He brought an arm, shielding his eyes from the blinding florescence, blinking furiously until the spots diminished. Horns blared, tries screeched, spurring him to continue on. Using what sight he regained, he managed to avoid the traffic, barely, and sought refuge in the darkness cast by a tiny Antique shop. Finding quietness once more, Splinter decided to quickly search for food reserves, drifting from garbage can to garbage can, stuffing what he could into is bag. His plan to get in and get out without running into further complications.

Tilting his nose into the air, he continued to follow the scent of a local restaurant, heading towards the back dumpster. Nearing the bin, a dozen sets of eyes flashed in his direction followed by a chorus of dangerous growls and hisses.

Splinter halted immediately, having no desire to approach the small army of rats that had been his nemesis only a day before. He lowered his head, taking a defiant pose as they eyed him curiously.

One of the rats stepped closer, glaring at Splinter. They locked in a stare off for only a brief moment before the rat turned, chattering to his counterparts. Reluctantly, the horde turned and moved off to the far end of the ally. Fear and discomfort mixed with the longing of the safety of the burrow forced Splinter to work quickly, gathering whatever edible morsel he could find. Satisfied with his findings, and eager to get away from the chaos and dangers of the city, he fled back to the manhole that brought him to the surface.

He stopped immediately.

A barricade kept Splinter at a distance while two men dressed in orange reflective coveralls knelt next to the opening.

"Do you think it was tampered with?"

"Hmmm... doesn't look like it was pried open."

"What sick whacko would even try to go down there?"

"HA! Maybe those albino alligators wanted a night on the town."

"Alligators in the sewers. That is the most absurd story going around. What's next? Flushed fish that lives for revenge? Rats that plot to take over the city?

The first man belly laughed. "Talk about your science fiction."

Splinter waited for the men to leave until he grew impatient. He had already been away from his home longer than usual. Backing away, Splinter left to seek out a new route. To avoid from being seen by anymore humans, he was forced to wonder from the streets entirely, until he strayed to the outskirts of the city. He slipped past house after house, until something made him stop.

Something felt ...familiar.

Images flickered deep in his memory. The same tree. The same gas station across the street.

The same old fashioned, two story white home.

A movement at the back door caught Splinter's attention, bringing him out of his daze. It was the man that had been at the apartment before Splinter had left. He lingered, watching as the man crossed the patio and claimed a chair. Sitting under the light of a security lamp, he crossed on leg over the opposite knee and shook out a paper before he buried his face between the pages.

_If you ever need anything, you know where we live._

Splinter shook his head. He had experienced how people reacted to his new form, and it wasn't favourable. The man knew him as a tiny creature. Not the.._thing_ ...he was now.

Without another thought, the Rat adjusted his grasp on the bag and continued his search for a secret path to his home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"Good morning, my little friend. I brought your breakfast."_

_Splinter raised his head and chattered a greeting to his beloved Master. Yoshi placed the bowl of fruits on the window sill and opened the cage door, allowing the rat to roam freely. Immediately, Splinter went to the window, sitting on the ledge, enjoying the warmth of the morning sun._

_"It is a beautiful start to a new day, Splinter. The rising sun is always a fresh start."_

_The little rat wiggled his whiskers, agreeing with the Asian man. He reached for a slice of juicy mango when the room suddenly went dark, a chilling wind blowing through the window. Splinter spotted the glint of metal as an armless gauntlet came into view, hovering dangerously above them. Splinter hissed, but before he could make the lunge, the weapon was upon them._

Splinter awoke with a start; his heart thudding wildly. His past before the change remained a mystery to him. He clung on to the small visions, and the familiarities sparked memories. He hoped that one day he could understand why his path unfolded the way it did.

He checked on the turtle's sleeping quarters and found it empty. Shakily he pushed himself up onto his elbows, looking around quickly in search of them. He felt relieved when he spotted two of them tossing a rock back and forth. Another sat by himself splashing in a small puddle, while the fourth practiced walking, his steps shaky and uncertain.

Splinter settled back into the pile of material that served as his bed, feeling disgusted with himself. Normally he would awaken long before the turtles. However, over the course of the past few days, he found himself growing weaker, easily tired from lack of nourishment. Ignoring his demanding hunger, he lay still, watching the turtles as they entertained themselves. He only intervened when he witnessed a squabble over the rock. Before Splinter could stop the fight, a flash of olive green and brown rolled past him. The unfortunate turtle toppled over, landing on the back of his shell, arms and legs flailing in the air, in desperation to right himself.

Splinter issued a displeased frown towards the amber eyed turtle, who clutched the stone victoriously. He brought himself to his feet and went to the helpless terapin, turning him onto his plastron. The turtle sat on his knees, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Suddenly his bottom lip began to quiver and large tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"You...okay?" Splinter attempted to console him, but failed. The wailing sound echoed off the tunnel walls, leaving Splinter powerless to comfort him. He pulled away, his ears pinned against his head as he let the turtle go through his round of emotions. The fourth turtle ambled over, placed a finger to his lips, watching his companion curiously before he turned to Splinter.

"Ea-t," he uttered, voicing one of the few words that they picked up from the Splinter.

Splinter hummed thoughtfully. He knew he couldn't leave the turtles while they remained awake. Against his better judgment, he invited them along in a short trip through the tunnels to an area not to far from their burrow. Above them, a bagel shop, hot dog vendors and pizza shops lined the street. The turtles greedily fought over the nachos and French fries they found. Splinter did, however, manage to help himself to two fries and a partially eaten bun. It wasn't enough to fill him, or even put a dent in his void.

Frantic whimpering made him turn his gaze to the left, where one of the turtles struggled against a box that became stuck on his head. Splinter went to him, and freed the turtle. Blue eyes looked up at him thankfully as the little turtle wiped chocolate off his mouth. A foul smell from the container made Splinter toss it to the side, curling his nose in disgust. He allowed the turtles a few minutes more, and when he was certain no more food remained, he guided them back to the their burrow.

Splinter watched the turtles lazily settle into their sleeping corner. He waited until the last turtle fell asleep, breathing rhythmically and deeply. Taking the advantage of their nap time, Splinter wasted no time assembling his barricade and gathering his haversack before heading for the streets.

Splinter didn't have the desire, or the energy to deal with the complications with the night life that roamed the streets. On his way home one night, he picked up the trail to the city dump. He made that his new destination.

Thin clouds filled the navy blue sky. The crescent moon glowed brightly behind their blanket, appearing to play a game of hide and seek with the stars that peppered the empyrean above. A slight breeze brushed through Splinter's fur as he made his way carefully to the gates of the dump. The chillness alerted the threat of rain. Wasting no time, he slipped past the fence and immediately started pawing through the first heap he came to. He selected a few items that they could use in the lair, choosing things that would fit into his small bag. By the time he moved onto his second pile, he felt over come with dizziness. He sat on top of an overturned crate, to gather himself. He rested his elbows on top of his knees, and placed his head in his hands, drawing in deep breaths to try to relieve the nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He willed himself to reach into the bag and retrieved the rotting orange he collected and bit into it, pressing past the sourness of the fruit. Suddenly, a distant sound, caught his attention.

Footsteps.

He tensed, straining to pick up on the exact location of the intruder. Another rustle of movement forced him to his feet. He heaved the bag over his shoulder and turned in the opposite direction. He only managed two steps before he felt a rock strike the back of his head.

"Stop right there!"

Splinter ignored the command. Without looking back, he took a few more clumsy steps into the darkness.

"Leave him alone, Phil," a woman's voice slurred. "Look at him. He's harmless."

"Shut up, Lori! Look at that bag he's carrying. Looks like he found all kinds of food to eat." Phil turned in Splinter's direction, narrowing his eyes into a threatening glare. "Give me the bag, homeless! "

The danger in the man's voice sent fear slithering down Splinter's spine. A stench curled off the couple's clothes, and from where he stood, he could see the scars that marred both of their pale arms. Phil stared at Splinter, his pupils dilated. Splinter pivoted on the balls of his feet in an attempt to get away, with Phil hot on his heels, herding him deeper into the maze. Suddenly, the top of his foot brushed against something hard and cylindrical, tripping him. He fell to the ground with a resounding thud, stunned and struggling to catch his breath. He gritted his teeth when he heard Phil approach with vengeance. Struggling, Splinter managed to bring himself up onto all fours. He stared at the dusty and muddy pant legs that loomed before him and felt his heart began to pound with fear.

"Give me that bag ! "

Splinter pulled the bag against him protectively, refusing to pass over what little he found to feed the turtles. Phil raised a foot and kicked Splinter's chest, sending him to the ground.

"Stubborn, are we?"

Phil made another move, but this time Splinter was ready. He ducked out of range of the kick, and rose into a crouch, refusing to turn his back on the man.

"Dude. Brian gave me some whacked stuff tonight," he drawled, leaning forward to get a better look at Splinter. Phil jabbed a dirty finger towards Splinter and said, "You're ugly."

Without warning, Phil reached inside his denim jacket, and lunged at the Rat. Splinter straightened and made an attempt to run away, but Phil kept up with his pace easily. The man grabbed Splinter by the arm, jerking him to a stop. Splinter lashed out with clawed fingers, dragging them along Phil's chest. The man cursed loudly, swiping at Splinter with the knife he held tightly in his fist. Splinter hissed in pain, immediately dropping the bag. He heard a victorious cackle and to his dismay, watched the man paw through the contents in the bag.

"St-op," Splinter pleaded weakly, clutching at his bleeding arm. "M-e ... ea-t."

The man raised his glossy eyes towards Splinter.

"Go somewhere else to _ea-t,_" he snorted, imitating Splinters broken dialect. He tucked the ball of material under his arm and walked away with a triumphant swagger.

Helplessly, Splinter watched Phil leave before he, too, left the dump. Pain ran through his arm like hot fire. Clutching his bleeding arm, he shuffled through the darkness. The filmy clouds gained volume, and now hung heavily above, threatening the rain that Splinter predicted earlier. Disheartened and empty handed, he made the decision to return to his burrow. However, he found each step harder than the one before. He allowed his instincts to guide him, heading in which ever direction felt... right ... until it felt almost impossible to press on.

Rain drops began to fall in a crescendo from small drips to a full downpour. Splinter dipped his head, blinking to rid the drops that fell into his eyes. He sought shelter amongst a line of shrubbery, leaning against the branches. Taking breaths in huge desperate gulps, he peered out at his surroundings.

"Who's there?" an angry voice demanded.

Splinter went rigid with fear. He realized the desperation of the situation, knowing he lacked the strength to flee another dangerous encounter. He heard footsteps crunch against grass, heading in his direction. He curled himself into a ball the best he could and remained still, waiting for the man to leave.

"I know I heard something." The gravelly voice fell onto Splinter's ears. He shifted slightly, his shoulder brushing across the greenery, causing the shrub branches to rustle. The man only stood a few feet away. He turned his head slightly.

"Hmm... Must be those stray dogs," he mumbled. "I must remember to call the city about them."

The man paced along the line of shrubs, jabbing at the branches with something heavy. Splinter moved slightly, to avoid getting hit on the head. He gasped loudly as the movement tugged at his injury. The foot fall stopped abruptly, followed by silence.

"Get out of here!"

The thick Asian accent snapped through the air like a whip, but the sound of the voice opened a small door to the past. The fragrance of a lilac tree, the mixture of salmon and lemon cooking nearby, the delicate hint of lavender dragged memories to the surface. It was the same house he chanced upon the other night.

The same house he used to visit with Yoshi.

Splinter leaned heavily against the base of the shrub, contemplating. He could not deny the fact that he needed help. Splinter knew he lacked the strength to continue on and feared the thought of spending his last breaths lying in the rain. He understood what he had to do. This man, once had been his friend. _Would he accept him?_ Splinter pushed aside his doubts, knowing that the man represented their last chance of at survival.

Taking a deep breath, Splinter pulled himself upright and stepped forward, taking extreme caution to remain in the shadows.

"He-lp," Splintered muttered weakly.

A frown appeared on the man's face. "For the last time. Who is there?"

The sharp tone nipped at Splinter's heart. Now that he had the man's attention, he was faced with the problem of revealing himself. His appearance had not been kindly received by others, and once more he began to wonder how this man, his friend once, could ever accept him. He pushed aside his doubts, knowing that the man represented their last chance of at survival.

"He-lp," Splinter repeated. "I...will..not hurt."

"I want to see a face in less than five seconds! "

Gasping, Splinter took a shaky step forward, showing his face, cautiously keeping a distance.

The Japanese man crinkled his nose. "You think me a fool? Take off that mask. I will not be mad a fool of!"

Splinter's eyes widened as the man shifted the briefcase in his hands reaching into his pocket, withdrawing a small cell phone. Desperately, he searched for a way to make the angered man understand.

"Yo-shi," Splinter blurted.

The man lowered his hand, turning towards the Rat. "What did you say?"

"Yo-shi," Splinter repeated.

The man stood, stunned for only a few minutes, before his face clouded once more.

"How dare you use that name!" he snapped.

Horrified, Splinter watched as the man started punching a finger against the cell phone. Before he could finish the call, the Rat took one step forward.

"Sp-lin-ter."

The man stopped dialing, his digit hovering over the last number. "Look, you pompous asshole. I don't know who you are, but I will not have you come here and bother me in this manner." He took three angry steps towards Splinter. The Rat didn't move. "How do you know such names?"

"I. Sp-li-nter." The Rat tapped his hand against his chest.

Now, only a foot separated the pair. Splinter looked pleadingly into the furious dark eyes that glared at him. The man stared, a collage of emotions swept over his face, anger, curiosity, shock...then fear.

"What on-" he gasped, lowering his gaze towards Splinter's feet. "Splinter?" He spoke no louder than a whisper. "The only one I know by that name is the rat of..."

Splinter nodded, and once more said, " Yo-shi."

The man sank to his knees before the Rat, his lips frozen into an o shape. Once more, he looked at Splinter, his eyes wide.

"But how-?"he stammered.

Respectfully, Splinter knelt in front of the man. "He-lp."

The man shook his head. "I don't understand, " he babbled.

Splinter leaned in closer, bowing his head and repeated, "He-lp. Pl-ease."

Slowly, the man nodded. "Okay," he mumbled.

"Do-mo ar-ig-ato," Splinter replied, thankfully.

The man nodded once more. "Yeah. Sure." He started to waver back and forth like a blade of grass blowing in the breeze.

Splinter leaned forward in time to catch the fainting man.

**A/N: I could not let Splinter suffer any longer. I refuse to be that mean. Well... I guess that has yet to be seen. I am not done with Splinter just yet ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: BIGGEST apologies on the slow posting. Over the course of the month I had visited my home town in New Brunswick for my little sisters wedding. Then there was returning home... surviving the post vacation...getting my 7 year old ready for school...yeah. Busy times. LOL. Things have seemed to settle back to as normal as it gets around here, so I do promise to TRY to get posts up more quickly :D

Huge thanks to Mikell and Harm for putting up with my insane pestering over this chapter. I drove myself crazy...i can only imagine your own sanity. Cookies and chocolate to you all. (I may even share my Nutella)

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT

Chapter 5

Mae Tanaka busied herself in her tiny kitchen, rising on her toes to retrieve a clean cup from the cupboard.

_What is taking Sato so long?_ She wondered. She rested a pot of steaming tea on a plate in the center of the table, and paused to look out the window above the sink. Darkness made it nearly impossible to see past the security light mounted on the back of the house. Amber light filtered from the garage window and the main door stood open and inviting. Assuming her husband got preoccupied with one of his projects as usual, she shook her head and slipped into her navy blue spring jacket, pulling the hood over her salt and pepper hair. She exchanged her slippers for a pair of flats, and stepped onto the back porch onto the moist grass.

"Sato? Sato?" she called, entering thegarage. Their burgundy car was parked and lesson one sat in the driver's seat.

_How strange, _she thought_. _ Puzzled, Maedeliberated, wondering where else he could have gone.

With growing concern, she retrieved a flashlight from the work bench and continued her search. She moved the beam ahead of her, it's light eerily dancing across the grass. She walked the perimeter of their lot until she spotted a peculiar shape lying underneath a shrub.

"Sato?" she gasped, falling to her knees at his side. She placed her hands against his shoulders, and lowered her ear above his face. Relief filled her when she felt Sato's warm breath against her skin. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she shook him firmly, calling out his name over and over. Her fear rose to a new level when he didn't regain consciousness

_I have to call an ambulance._

Quickly, she rose to her feet. She took one step towards the house, but stopped when she heard a rustling sound behind her. She turned, expecting to see her husband awake. Sato remained on the ground and the night fell silent once more.

_Must have been the neighbour's cat._

Another sound of movement made her freeze in position. Adrenaline pumped faster through her body when she realized she was not alone.

"Hello?" she called out, bravely, her fight instinct overpowering the flight reponse. "Who is there?"

_Perhaps it's Mr. Jenkins out for his evening walk before it really starts to rain, _she thought rationally.

Her stomach knotted and her heart pounded fiercely. She heard slow footsteps approach her and her eyes widened when the shadows moved. Immediately she pointed the flashlight in that direction.

A high pitched ululation filled the air, and it took Mae a moment to realize it was her own panicked cry.

Fear dragged its icy fingers along her spine, seizing her, preventing her from fleeing. It wasn't Mr. Jenkins. In fact, the intruder wasn't even human.

The creature knelt on the ground. Her eyes roamed from the top of its head to its feet, taking in the long muzzle, the long nails curling from paw-like hands and the heavy set tail that curled around its legs. It blinked at her, its eyes appeared helpless and frightened.

"He-lp," it uttered.

She gasped, surprised at the gravelly voice.

_It...talks? What...is that...thing? _She looked at her husband._ Did it hurt Sato? What will it do to me?_

Gathering enough strength, she tossed the flashlight at the creature. It grunted, leaning out of the way and backing against the shrubs. Not wanting to abandon Sato with whatever lingered nearby, she protectively positioned herself over him.

Slowly, he began to stir. He pressed a hand against his forehead and moaned.

"Sato!" she cried out, reaching for his hands, squeezing them tightly.

"Where am I?" He mumbled, sluggishly pulling himself into a sitting position. He looked around, disorientated.

Mae cupped his face in her hands, forcing eye contact.

"Mae-chan?" he looked surprised to see her. Mae tugged on his arms, attempting to pull him to his feet.

"Something is here," Mae explained her voice quick and urgent. "We got to get out of here."

"You're not going to believe what I have seen," Sato babbled. "It's amazing."

"You can tell me everything once we are inside." She pulled on his coat. Sato stubbornly refused to go.

"It is Splinter," he blurted.

"Splinter?" Mae made a face. "Sato-san. You hit your head." She glanced to the creature that had not moved from its position. "That thing is not Yoshi's rat."

Placing a paw to its chest, it answered, "I am...Splin-ter." It lowered its head. "Yoshi...gone." 

"Impossible." Her voice rustled like paper. She leaned forward, daring to look closer, her eyes now searching with purpose. She recoiled, raising a hand to her cheek when she found the telltale sign that confirmed that this was indeed Hamato Yoshi's pet; a distinct pattern of white fur on his chest.

Mae stole a quick glance at her husband. "But you were knocked unconscious."

"I... fainted," Sato clarified.

"I...will not...hurt," Splinter assured her.

Mae clutched to her husband's arm, not taking her eyes off of the Rat. She wasn't ready to trust, nor accept that this was once their friends _little_ rat.

"It is okay. He means us no harm." He squeezed her shoulder, pulling her tightly against him. He didn't show fear, and she finally calmed, slightly. Silence enclosed them into a world that felt surreal. She was not sure how much time passed until the drizzle became a downpour, bringing her back to reality.

"We have got to get out of the rain," she said, numbly, rising to her feet. She offered her arm to Sato. "Let me help you."

"Help? I don't need any help," Sato muttered, rising to his feet on his own.

"Splinter. Join us," Sato invited.

Mae tensed.

_He is inviting it into our home? I do hope he knows what he is doing…_

She headed the group to the back porch and opened the door. Sato entered the kitchen, but Splinter retreated to the railing, his hand clamped around the upper part of his arm. Now that they were in the light, she could see blood, like red oil, mat his fur and trail like ribbons between his fingers. The Rat appeared pathetic and Mae found herself overcome with sympathy. She reached out her arm to Splinter.

"You're hurt and you must be cold. Come inside so you can get dry," she invited, forcing a shaky smile, still not completely settled with the four foot tall rodent. She nodded towards his injured arm. "I can help your wound as well." When the rat hesitated, she added," It is not safe for you to be out here. We should not risk the neighbours seeing you."

Splinter nodded slowly before trailing the woman into the house. Mae quickly went to the linen closet to retrieve an armful of towels.

"Here…Splinter." Mae spoke the name with uncertainty as she passed him a full sized brown bath towel. "Use this to dry off."

He gingerly plucked the towel from her hand and patted his fur. Mae drifted from room to room, ensuring the curtains were drawn closed before she retrieved the first aid kit. She returned the kitchen armed with the kit and a damp facecloth. Sato sat at the kitchen table, a steaming cup in his hands, while Splinter hovered next to the counter. She crossed the room with a chair and invited him to sit down.

Having Splinter in closer view, she could see how weak and lethargic the poor being was. His whole body appeared to sag and his skin pulled tightly, showing the contours or his ribs. Mud and dirt caked his coat, causing the fur to spike randomly along his arms and back.

And those eyes. Mae stared transfixed by the black orbs. They were sunken and hollow. She could tell a lot about someone by looking into their eyes. In Splinter's she saw a world of pain and confusion.

Slowly, not wanting to frighten him, she knelt beside him. Drawing in a shaky, nervous breath, she placed her hand gently on top of his. An audible gasp hissed from Splinter's throat, as if he expected something much worse, making Mae realize that the Rat truly would not pose a threat. She squeezed his hand reassuringly, hiding her uneasiness with a forced smile.

"I do not know how you came to be," she finally said, letting go of his hand. "Your uniqueness is... beautiful." She leaned forward in a traditional bow. "So it is true? You are Hamato Yoshi's Splinter?"

Splinter flicked an ear, and then nodded. "Yoshi... gone."

Mae breathed a mournful sigh. "We know."

Behind them, Sato snorted. "They will pay for taking Yoshi from us. Those ba-"

"Sato-san," Mae hushed, issuing him a warning look. She could hear her husband mutter under his breath while she opened up the red kit and sorting out the supplies she needed. "We have other matters to attend to now."

She dabbed at the wound, cleaning away the dirt. Splinter watched her cautiously. Mae felt him flinch under her fingertips as she applied the antiseptic.

"Sorry," she apologized, wiping away the dried blood from his fur. She felt relieved that the wound wasn't deep enough for stitches. A bandage proved sufficient to keep it clean until he healed.

"There you go Splinter. I am finished," Mae announced, securing the end of the bandage.

"Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she replied, nodding. "May I offer you something to eat? I have rice and chicken warming in the oven."

"I...am...hungry."

Mae kept a watchful eye on Splinter while she cleaned up her supplies. His words slurred, and his eyes appeared to focus in and out. His posture began to slump.

"Splinter? Is everything..."

She didn't get a chance to finish. Splinter's body weaved then sagged against the counter where he remained unmoving.


	6. Chapter 6

.

*yamette=Stop

Chapter 6

Distant voices pulled Splinter from darkness. At least, they sounded distant. He felt as if he was chained to the bottom of a well, disjointed from the rest of the world.

_"What should we do for him?"_

_"Wait for him to wake up."_

_"But if he doesn't wake up soon, we will have to move him elsewhere in the house. What if someone stops by and sees him? How do we explain...a four foot rat on our kitchen floor?"_

Struggling, Splinter finally managed to open his eyes, only to squint under the glare of bright light.

He froze, listening, smelling, trying to understand where he was. Two blurry faces floated above him, and the floor beneath him felt cool and hard. The air didn't smell of damp soil.

_This ... is not...my home._

Pushing past the headache that jack hammered against his temples, he searched his memory, trying to remember why he would be anywhere else other than his burrow.

_"He's so thin. Sato-san. Do we dare keep him here until he is strong enough to be on his own again?" _

Immediately, Splinter rolled onto his side, then his stomach, pushing himself onto his knees.

_I ... can not stay here. The turtles. They ... are alone._

He pulled away from the woman holding a cloth. Surprised, Mae backed away, a look of surprise in her face. The man next to her knelt in front of Splinter.

"It is okay, Splinter-san. You are in a safe place." The man held him in a medusan stare. "Do you remember?"

Suspiciously, Splinter looked around the room to get his bearings. The warmth of the yellow painted kitchen, the aroma of baked salmon, and the faint but detectable scent of green tea made him remember why he was here.

For help.

Splinter relaxed from his tense pose, slumping against the wall behind him.

"Sip this, Splinter," Mae instructed, offering him a glass with clear fluid. Splinter sniffed the contents, cautiously before coiling his long, bony fingers around the base. "It is only water and sugar. It will help you."

Splinter accepted the glass and tipped the rim against his lips. He swallowed the liquid, finding relief for his parched throat. Closing his eyes, he savoured the feeling.

"Thank...you." He couldn't remember the last time he had a fresh, clean drink.

"My pleasure," Mae replied. "There is food warming in the oven. I can get you something to eat."

_ I ...have to get out of here. I ...do not know...how long I have been...asleep._

Reaching for the top of the counter, using it as a crutch, Splinter pulled himself to a standing position. Teetering back and forth, he refused to let go until he regained his balance.

"Sit down," Sato told him, offering a chair. "It is best not to stand."

"I...must...go," Splinter argued, his voice hoarse and tired.

Mae nodded. "You _are_ free to go. But I would feel more at ease if you ate." She put a plate, heaped with rice and salmon on the table. She gestured towards a chair, inviting him to join them.

Splinter stared at the food across the room. His stomach rumbled fiercely and he couldn't deny his hunger. Slowly, he pushed himself away from the counter and went to the dining table.

_I will eat what I need and take the rest to the turtles._

He spotted a cloth napkin, tucked under a knife. Quickly, he pulled it into his lap. When Mae and Sato settled at the table and their attention was focused elsewhere, Splinter tucked some of the fish and the dinner roll inside the folds. He was so focused with making sure he had gathered enough he didn't notice Mae standing beside him until she spoke.

"There is plenty of food left over," Mae commented, gesturing to the bundle in his lap. "You can have as much food as you like. You do not have to hide it."

Splinter looked at her, dumbfounded.

From across the table, Sato waved a hand in the air. "The woman knows things. It's hard to be sneaky around here."

"Sato," Mae scoffed at his sarcasm. Turning to Splinter, sh. "Splinter, whatever you need, we will give you. Food, water...a place to rest."

Splinter shifted anxiously. "They..." He shook his head, catching his slip up. He did not want to burden them with the knowledge of the turtles. Not yet anyway. "I...need to... go"

Mae raised an eye brow curiously. "They? Splinter, are there... more, like you?"

Splinter sighed regretfully and slowly nodded. "Yes."

"Oh, my," Mae gasped quietly. "And are they all like you?"

Splinter shook his head, remaining quiet. He had already said enough. He watched the couple exchange bewildered glances, as if they could talk to each other with their eyes alone.

After an awkward pause, Sato said, "Splinter-san. Let us help you. Do you even have a home to go to?"

Splinter shook his head. "My home ... below." He stood up quickly, toppling over the chair in his haste. "I.. go."

His hands trembled slightly, clutching the cloth. He pulled it close to his stomach, out of Mae's reach as the woman raised her hand towards it.

Mae paused, and then lowered her arm to her side. "Let me properly pack some left overs at least." She retrieved four multicolored bowls with tightly fitting lids out of the cupboard and began to fill each one with food.

"I do not want ... to be ... any more ... trouble."

"Nonsense," Sato snorted.

Mae offered an encouraging smile. "Splinter. We were very close to Yoshi. We considered him like our own son. You are family as well. If we can help you, we will."

Splinter nodded somberly.

Mae placed the containers into a canvas bag and passed it to Splinter.

"I hope this will help."

"Thank...you," he replied, accepting the gift.

Sato opened the back door and stepped outside. The rain stopped, leaving the air smelling of damp leaves and earth.

"Doesn't look like there is anyone around." Sato hesitated. "Could I drive you anywhere?"

Splinter shook his head. They helped more than he could have hoped for already. Now that he had some proper nourishment, he could think more clearly. His home wasn't that far away and he knew he could get there without any trouble.

At least he _shouldn't_ run into trouble.

He stepped onto the porch and glanced over his shoulder towards the Tanakas.

"Be careful," Mae warned him then said nothing more.

"I...will," he assured her before descending the porch steps and disappearing into the shadows.

Splinter traveled as quickly as his aching body would allow. The meal Mae had given him was much healthier and satisfying than anything he could have scrounged for in the garbage bins. He still felt hungry and mildly weakened, but he placed what little faith he possessed into believing that Mae's donations would be enough to sustain all of them. Even for a few days.

He exited one tunnel, only to enter another, following the intricate maze that led him home. Suddenly, a movement through the darkness made him crouch and listen. He heard a tiny whimper accompanied with the sounds of clumsy footsteps and he felt his heart clench.

"Spl..in..ta?"

_The...turtles? But...I left them sleeping. How long...had I been gone?_

Straightening, Splinter rushed forward to find the wandering toddler. Watery dark brown eyes greeted him and the turtle squealed with obvious relief as they united.

"You...should have stayed...home," Splinter scolded, his voice holding a tone of grave disappointment. "Where are ... the others?" The turtle shook his tiny green head in response. Splinter hummed thoughtfully, adjusting the strap of the bag Mae had given him. "Let us ...go home," he suggested, hoping the others remained in their bed.

The pair only managed to travel a few more feet.

Abruptly, Splinter stopped, causing the lone turtle behind him to crash into his back. He glanced over his shoulder briefly and held up his hand, a sign he used for silence. Their burrow was only a corner turn away, but Splinter picked up on an intruding scent. Unfamiliar voices filled his ears, causing him to lead the turtle in the opposite direction, hiding him at the mouth of a drain pipe.

"Stay," he instructed firmly. Quietly, pressing tightly against the damp brick wall, he continued forward. Cautiously he peaked around the corner, and bristled. About ten feet away two men dressed in grimy yellow coveralls, fussed with some pipes, muttering to one another.

His hearted thudded, realizing that the workers stood to close to his home, obviously unaware of the turtles. He hoped against all hope that the three remaining terrapins remained asleep. One of the men stepped back, tracing the light from his helmet along the ceiling of the tunnel. He walked, inspecting the trail of pipe and suddenly stopped. Splinter held his breath, watching the man motion to his coworker to go to him. Both men paused, in front of the burrow as if they were listening.

"Hey, Paul...what do you make of this?" the second man asked, reaching forward.

Alarmed, he felt adrenaline fuel his body.

_I have to lead them away. _

Keeping a low profile, Splinter inched forward practically walking on all fours. He rounded the corner and hissed viciously. Both men looked up in his direction, mouths gaping open. Before they could focus their lights on Splinter, the Rat pushed forward, springing from the darkness, knocking the lantern out of the surprised man's hand and the helmets off their heads. The clatter of metal against brick echoed through the tunnel. The bulb flickered three times before going out altogether.

"What the hell?"

Splinter left the men clambering around in the darkness. He rushed towards the back of the burrow and found the turtles fully awake and trembling.

"Come...quickly." Splinter spoke urgently, leading them towards a second entrance to the burrow. He knew it would take them close to where he left the fourth. Behind them, the men talked excitedly, and soon another brilliant fluorescent light filled the burrow. Splinter stopped, pushing the turtles ahead. He pivoted, coming face to face with Paul. The man froze and the lantern in his hand wavered back and forth in his shaking hand.

"Bruce...do you see...this? It's a rat. A huge one."

"All rats are huge, Paul. Get out of there before it bites you, fool. Besides, I found something interesting over here."

_No...Not the turtle I left in hiding!_

Splinter broke the standoff with Paul and chased after the three fleeing turtles. He tucked them in a crevasse in the wall, and instructed them to stay together. He veered to the right, to retrieve the other turtle. Splinter felt his blood turn cold when he realized the turtle wasn't where Splinter left him.

"See? I told you I saw something!"

Splinter went statue still, following the direction of the man's voice. Ahead of him, closer to the burrow, he spotted the fourth turtle sprawled on the floor, clutching his leg.

"What do you make of it, Bruce? What kind of animal is that?"

Luckily the distorting mixture of light and dark disguised the turtles true form. The men stared but did not go closer to them.

"Probably another rodent," Paul said dismissively, his voice strained. "Maybe we should get out of here."

"But if it is that thing that attacked us," Bruce stated, reaching inside his coverall withdrawing a Ruger p95. "I don't want it following us."

"A gun? What the hell did you bring that for?" Alarmed, Paul backed away.

"Relax. I have a concealed carry permit. Besides, I wanted security for situations like this. You would be stupid not to be armed. Haven't you heard of the rumors of what lives down here? I heard there's a giant croc roaming the sewers. You may be a bachelor, but I got a family to return to. And for damn sure I am not letting any creature of the night take me out."

Bruce raised the firearm towards the turtle, and Splinter heard a soft click as he disarmed the safety lock. Without a second thought, Splinter rushed between the turtle and the man.

"Yamette!" the Rat cried out, savagely.

Bruce hesitated for a split second, giving the Rat enough time to close in, pouncing onto the man's chest full force.

"What the fu-"

Before the man could finish, the sharp sound of gun fire echoed off the sewer walls in a deafening roar.

oOoOo

Splinter picked himself up off the floor, shaking his head. He looked around, spotting the man with the gun lying on the ground. A pain filled groan pressed passed his lips. Nearby, Paul emerged from a tunnel, having taken refuge during the struggle. The turtle never left his spot and now called frantically for Splinter. Wasting no time, Splinter left Bruce's side and went to the turtle, gathering him in his arms. His sharp ears eavesdropped in the conversation between the two men behind him.

"Bruce? Bruce? Are you okay, man?"

"I...think so. I must have hit my head when I fell."

"Let's get out of here. Now! I don't know what that ...thing was. And I don't want to find out."

"Me neither."

Splinter found no comfort with the men's decision to leave. Without looking back, Splinter headed towards the others, setting the turtle in his arms back onto ground. The group huddled around Splinter's legs, looking up at him with frightened eyes, looking for guidance and assurance. Wrapping his arms around them, uttering simple words of comfort, he turned slightly, glancing in the direction of his burrow. He knew returning to their home; even staying in the sewers, was not an option. They had been exposed, and the men posed an obvious threat.

_This should never have happened._ Blaming himself for what took place, Splinter breathed a shuddering sigh.

"Come...we must...leave."

Breaking from the turtles, he headed east returning to the only place he felt they would be safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ho..me."

Splinter stood at the bottom of the patio stairs. The simple word spoken so innocently, ran it's fingers across hisconscious. Mae and Sato were kind enough to help him once, when they could have easily turned him away. But bringing four others along, he hoped he was not going to abuse his welcome.

Splinter's mouth pulled downwards into a frown. "Home...not...safe, " he explained, keeping his voice a feathery whisper. "It...safe _here_." With a nod of his head, he gestured towards the two story home. He took a deep breath, gathering his courage before he stepped forward. "Come."

Splinter raised a hand and rapped on the door. The curtains parted and he saw Mae peeking out through the window pane. Her mouth fell open into a small O shape, her eyebrows rising in a look of surprise. She let the curtains fall close and then there was a soft 'click' and the back door open.

Hurriedly, Mae waved them inside. "Come in, Come in." She kept watch while Splinter herded the turtles into the kitchen. When the mutants were safely inside, she locked the door.

"Sato. Splinter... has returned," she called out to her husband. "And he ...is _not_ alone."

Splinter watched the elderly woman's gaze drift to the small group behind him. He recognized the look in her dark eyes. It was the same way she looked at him when they first met; total confusion.

"I will be there shortly," Sato's muffled voice carried answered the basement.

"Splinter-san. Are these...your friends you spoke of?" The lines above her eyes on her forehead crinkled and the tips of her mouth twitched, allowing Splinter to see past her polite facade. He could sense her uneasiness and immediately regretted seeking out their aid once more.

Still keeping her distance, Mae knelt to the floor. "They ... look like.. turtles?"

Splinter felt four bodies pin themselves against him. Whimpering sounds filled his ears and immediately he regretted for bringing them above ground. Instinctively, he took two steps towards the back door.

"This is very overwhelming for them," she acknowledged. "For...all of us." Slowly, remaining in a crouching position, she started to reach out. Allowing her hand hover midair, she hesitated, looking up at Splinter once more. "May I?"

Splinter curiously eyed the turtles, gauging their reactions. Finally, one bravely ventured forward, inspecting the woman's out stretched hand. Splinter nodded encouragingly.

"Hello, little ones, "she whispered in her soothing gentle voice. "It's okay. No one here will hurt you."

Slowly, the turtle took a few more steps forward, before sitting down on the cushioned floor. He raised a hand, playing with hers.

"Beautiful, " Mae cooed, as he continued to pull on her sleeve. "His expression, "she commented. "They are so... human like."

Without warning, the blue-eyed turtle sprang forward into Mae's lap, almost knocking her over in the process. Immediately, Splinter moved, reaching out to pull the youngster away

"I.. sorry."

"It's okay, Splinter. He didn't hurt me, " the woman assured him. Carefully, she wrapped her arms around the turtle as he looked up at her and smiled.

The next turtle to approach her was the color of olives. He inched forward, keeping his light brown eyes trained on the woman before him. Mae held out a hand to him as well, waiting until he gently pressed his cheek against her skin and a nervous smile appeared on his beak. He accepted a quick hug before climbing out of Mae's lap, tempted by a statue of an Asian dog sitting in the corner.

Mae looked over at the remaining two turtles that seemingly refused to leave the rat's side; one tightly pressed against his leg, the other stood boldly in front, a look of defiance etched on his face. He narrowed his eye ridges and sat on the floor stubbornly.

"He has a strong personality, "Mae remarked. "And a dragon's heart."

As if he understood, the turtle wrapped his tiny arms over his plastron and looked away.

Footsteps entered the room, gaining the attention of the turtles, causing them to stop mid-action. Splinter saw the terrapin on Mae's lap tense under her arms.

From across the room, a lamp smashed as it fell to the floor. The olive colored turtle scampered so quickly across the room he tripped over his own feet, sending him crashing to the floor. He pushed himself up onto all fours, shook himself and crawled the rest of the way to Splinter.

"Welcome back, Splinter-san, "Sato greeted as he stepped into the middle of the room between Mae and Splinter. "I must admit. I did not expect to see you back so soon." He paused when he spotted the turtles, staring. "_They_ are the others?" he inquired. Slowly, Sato knelt down directly in front of the only one that stood bravely in front of Splinter. Amber eyes watched cautiously.

"Sato, please move slowly. Don't scare them any more than they already are, " Mae advised but her warning was too late. Like a striking snake, the forest green turtle leaned forward, clamping his beak around the man's finger. Instantly, Sato withdrew his arm, cradling his hand as he applied pressure to his bleeding didgit.

Splinter gasped and immediately pulled the turtle away. "I... sorry."

Sato shook his head, frowning. "It is my fault, Splinter-san. I should have known better than to be so abrupt. I don't blame him. I probably would have done the same thing." Sato stood up, leaving the turtles alone, satisfied to simply watch them divide from their small group and explore their new territory.

"Splinter-san...your wound." Mae approached him, examining his injured arm.

Splinter had been too distracted by the struggle with Paul and Bruce, he didn't notice that his cut on his arm had pulled open. The bandage was now stained crimson. Gently, he touched it with his free arm, frowning.

"I ...am...okay," Splinter informed her.

"Nonsense. I will re-dress it. Sato-san. Please pass me the first aid kit?"

Without being asked, Splinter claimed a kitchen chair, and leaned heavily on the table, feeling a sudden onset of light-headedness. With dismay he witnessed one of the turtles pull the utensil drawers out enough he could scale them to the top of the counter, reaching for a ceramic cat-shaped jar. He raised up on to the balls of his feet to give himself a greater range to reach, and slipped, falling onto the floor with a resounding thud. Splinter started to rise out of his seat to tend to the fallen turtle, but quickly sat down when Sato entered the room, kneeling next to the toddler. He passed Mae the kit before he scooped up the turtle, the same amber eyes that glared at him earlier now stared, wide and suspicious.

Sato frowned, placing the turtle onto the floor. "They certainly don't have much trust for humans, do they," he commented flatly.

"Humans... in...our home," Splinter explained. "They...tried to take...turtles."

"So that's why you came back," Mae said, nodding. "Wait...They _saw_ you?"

Splinter shuddered. "It is...not safe...below."

"You were very lucky to get away. Not all humans are decent. There are plenty that would love to get their dirty hands on the five of you," Sato said, bitterly. He motioned for his wife and they gathered next to stove, whispering discretely to each other.

Splinter fidgeted in his seat, worrying over what they could possibly be talking about.

_They do not want us here_, he thought with grave disappointment. _Perhaps I gather the turtles and find refuge elsewhere._

Watching the turtles, wondering what fate had in store for their existence, he couldn't help but feeling like he has come to the end of a winding path. He frowned, wondering where he would turn next. His options where slim to none.

Sato and Mae broke from their huddle and turned towards Splinter. There was a look of hesitation in their faces as they approached him.

"Splinter-san, Sato and I," Mae began, sitting in a chair next to the Rat. She patted her palm in an anxiousfashion, pausing as if she were searching for the correct words. Her eyes flickered from Splinter's face to her husband's. He nodded to her and she continued. "We decided that if you need a place to stay, we can make arrangements for a room down stairs. It isn't much, a simple storage room. But at least you can be hidden."

Splinter set free the breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked from Mae to Sato, unsure how to properly show his gratitude. He leaned against the back of his chair, closed his eyes and said, "Thank-you. We will...not get in...your way."

"Then it is settled," Sato declared, heading towards the hallway. "I may as well start cleaning out the room. I do believe we still have that old twin mattress kicking around?"

"It's in the cold storage room," Mae informed him, scooping up the blue eyed turtle who relentlessly yanked on the hem of her skirt. "Well, looks like you get to have a sleep over."

The turtle reached for her face, gently tapping her cheeks. The woman grinned as she cupped her palm over the tiny three-fingered hand. Her eyes roamed the smooth skin as she rubbed at a clinging circle of mud on his forearm.

"Splinter, would you like to bathe the turtles before you settle them in for the night?"

The Rat flicked an ear, tilting his head before responding, "Ba-the?"

"I can help you wash them up. They probably would feel much better. And you as well."

Splinter approached Mae, looking up at her shyly. He was very well aware of how filthy they were.

"I want.. a ba-th."

Mae led them to the upstairs bathroom in the west wing of the vintage home. Splinter followed along noting the beautiful oil paintings of various scenes that adorned the walls, the family photos that hung proudly along the staircase. The warm atmosphere of the home wrapped around him like a blanket as grayed memories flashed through his mind.

He paused when she pushed a large, heavy door open, gesturing with for them to go in. His nose lifted to the air instinctively and took one cautious step forward. The room resembled one in the apartment that he had lived with Yoshi, only this one was much larger and more pleasant looking. Mae went further into the room, to the far side; pushing open a curtain to reveal a tub and busied herself running the water. Gasps of wonderment caught Splinter's attention to the toddlers who entertained themselves by staring into the toilet bowel, while another pulled on the lever. A soft growl of mild annoyance escaped him and he pulled them away, one by one.

"No," he warned, giving them a pleading look to behave, well aware of the trouble they were capable of getting in to. Back at their burrow he found he spent most of his time chasing them, ensuring they didn't wander too far off to get lost in the dark tunnels, or fall into the drainage flow.

"There. I think that should be the right temperature for you," Mae announced after dipping her hand in the water. She rose from her perch on the rim of the tub and went to the vanity, withdrawing a stack of full towels, ranging in colors of yellow, pinks and purples. Splinter watched with growing interest when she reached into another drawer, retrieving a smaller stack of clothes. She turned around and her eyes flickered from the turtles to Splinter, as if she was forming a course of action.

"Maybe we should bathe the little ones first," she suggested, slowly scooping up the blue eyed turtle that took an automatic interest in the woman. She hesitated, sending a questioning look to Splinter. "If that is okay with you."

Splinter felt confused. _She… asks me as.. if I know what is right._ He picked up the dark eyed turtle that seemed to forever hide in the Rat's shadow and went to the tub.

"It.. is okay."

He helped Mae contain the turtles in the tub. At first, they looked at the water, unsure of what to expect of the mountain of fluffy bubbles. After carefully inspecting a handful of white foam, the turtles chattered with excitement, pouncing, tossing water into the air and covering themselves with the suds.

A tiny giggle sounded from the woman.

"They are having fun," Mae assured the tense Rat. She poured a small amount of soap on to one of the cloths, rubbing it in slow gentle circles over one of the turtles, starting with his head, continuing to his arms, and his shell. She worked methodically moving from one squirming turtle to the next.

The soft lavender scent curled around his senses, pulling memories from the darkness of Yoshi, emerging from the bathroom dressed in a black robe, his hair still wet. Splinter sighed sadly.

_This home contains so many happy memories and links to my past. I am very fortunate to have found them._

He reached out to still a set of wildly waving green arms. When he pulled back, water dripped from the tips of his ears and whiskers, his fur damp. The water brought some of the dirt that covered his arm to surface, and he scratched.

Mae released the last turtle, allowing him to finish playing with what was left of the suds. Her blouse and her skirt were soaked, strands of her grayed hair fallen from her bun. To Splinter, she looked tired, despite the faint smile that lifted her lips. He helped her take the reluctant turtles out of the bath and towel them dry.

"I will let you wash up," she told Splinter after she drew a fresh tub of water. "I know there is some of Sato's old clothing in the tote boxes in the storage closet. There must be something for you." She looked at the turtles. "I may have some of our son's clothing. I know I have some that belonged to my Granddaughter for sure." Splinter watched as the woman headed for the door. When her hand rested on the doorknob, she turned to him once more and added, "If you need anything don't be afraid to call out. Sato is close by. I will tell him to listen out for you."

She opened the door and left.

Splinter eased the turtles to the centre of the bathroom, settling them on the large blue bathmat. He stared into the half filled tub Mae had left him, his reflection staring back. He sighed before slowly dipping his foot, testing the temperature. Soon he lowered himself into the warm, fragrant water, immediately feeling his body relax. He took a deep breath in, allowing the steam and scents fill his nose before he breathed out a sigh, sinking lower in the tub. He allowed himself a few minutes of relaxation, closing his eyes and let his mind to stop racing.

The sounds of a tussle forced him to open his eyes. The turtles were pushing each other, playing tug with the towels. But even while they played he could already see their eyelids were growing heavy. One of them already had curled up, yawning and another tucked himself beside him, laying his head against the other's arm.

Seeing them drawing comfort from each other, settled his mind, slightly. He picked up a multicolored stripped cloth, and one of the bottles of lotion, Mae had left, indicating that one was shampoo… the other a body wash. The one he selected had a sweet fragrance. He squeezed the bottle and immediately a large blob landed in the middle of the cloth. He brought the cloth to his free arm, moving in the same way he had seen Mae use on the turtles.

Instantly, a white lather formed, his fur sticking up all over. He studied it curiously, before washing the rest of his body. He rinsed the soap out with the tub water until his fur appeared to be free of dirt. When he was done, he reached for a towel on the floor, wiping himself off after he emerged from the water. As he rubbed his face, he couldn't help but feel better now that his fur was clean, gleaming from the bath. He felt refreshed. Even the aches he had been plagued with seemed to have been washed away, down the drain with the rest of the dirt and grime. And a copious amount of brown fur.

A soft knock on the door announced that Mae had returned.

"May I come in?"

"Yes."

The door opened and the petite woman bustled in, carrying a stack of clothing in her arms. She went to Splinter, and immediatey stopped mid-step. "You poor thing," she said, solemnly.

Feeling self-concious, Splinter looked at his reflection in the large floor length mirror and gasped. Large patched dappled his body where the fur had fallen out.

"I think you came to us just at the right time," Mae told him. "It's hard to keep your body healthy without the proper nutrition." She advanced closer, holding out a navy blue sweatshirt in one hand and matching jogging pants in the other.

"I hope they do fit, " she sighed finally. "These are the smallest I could find."

Splinter held still, raising his arms as she instructed, allowing her to pull the sweatshirt over his head. It hung longer than it was supposed to, making him look smaller than he was. Mae looked at the pants, her lips twisted into a thoughtful pout.

"Do you really think he needs pants?" Sato asked, his voice sarcastic and thin as usual. "I mean…" He nodded towards Splinter, indicated his tail. "I don't think pants will fit."

Mae blew out a frustrated sigh, agreeing with her husband. She turned her attention on to the smaller, more colorful pile, made up of soft cotton pajamas. The turtle with the amber eyes was the closest to her, eying her with uncertainty. She randomly selected one of the outfits, inviting him over to dress him.

"You will be warmer with these on," she told him, her voice soft and calming.

From the doorway, Sato snorted. "Pink?"

Mae ignored her husband's disapproval of fashion. "These belonged to our granddaughter, "she said, almost apologetically, to the little turtle, as if he could understand. "They are warm. Color should matter not." She sent a stern look at Sato.

But the turtle wasn't about to make the task easy for her. Splinter watched the apparent look of frustration that began to cloud her expression. The toddler bucked and squirmed in protest while she attempted to slide his foot into the soft pockets. She held on, focusing on fitting the body of the outfit over his shell. From across the room, Splinter could see the reproachful look in those eyes. He resisted the urge to stop the woman, fearing his actions would displease her. Helplessly, he watched the struggle until Sato spoke up once more.

"Do you have to dress them like damn rag dolls?" the man muttered. "Mae-chan. Obviously he doesn't want that on him. Why fight him?"

Mae opened her mouth to say something, only to clamp it shut again, releasing the turtle out of her arms. The mutant grabbed the pink fabric in his tiny hand, waving it around in annoyance before tossing it aside. He gave Mae a "Take that" glare before returning to the others, sitting in front of them as if he was protecting them if she made the move to select another for dressing.

"I figured they would want to be warm," she explained quietly. "Can you show them to their room while I clean up?"

Sato nodded his head. To Splinter, he said, "Follow me."

Sato led the way to the basement. When Splinter stepped onto the cool floor, he looked around at the large room. Bladed weapons, faded pictures and flags decorated the walls. The atmosphere triggered his faint memories, reminding him of The Ancient One's home. A picture, sitting on top of table, flanked by two candles caught his eye. He went over, placing a hand on the silver frame.

"Yoshi," he whispered sadly.

"Yoshi meant a lot to us, "Sato said, his tone lowered respectfully. "He has a place of honor here in my ...dojo."

Splinter smiled in appreciation. "I still have.. memories."

"We all do," Sato added, grimly.

Splinter looked into the face of his master taking comfort in Yoshi's smile. _So many changes. I am... happy..to be here. It is safe._

A chorus of yawns pulled his attention back to the turtles, who were growing more and more restless with sleep. Sato pointed to the spare room at the end of the room.

"Like Mae explained, it's not a very big room," Sato apologized. "But you should at least be able to have a good night's sleep here."

"Thank.. you. It.. is kind of you."

Sato hovered in the doorway.

"You are welcomed to join us if you wish," Sato invited. "We will be upstairs in the living room."

Splinter shook his head. "I... sleep, " he replied, sitting on the edge of the bed, helping the turtles one by one onto the mattress. Immediately, they claimed a spot under the comforter and with in seconds fell asleep. He waited until Sato left the room, softly closing the door behind them before he lay down as well, pulling a warm blanket over his body. He welcomed the softness underneath him, and for the first time he drifted off into a much needed sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: A huge thank you to all of you that had followed along so far. Both my readers and my betas :D This, my friends is one of my favorite chapters. Mainly because the turtles finally get names! Okay FYI. The original copy of this DID say Splinter found the book in the sewers. However, due to a quick change in scenes, and having scary men appear by their home, I doubt he would of taken the time to think. "Grab turtles and big cumbersome book of painters". So for the benefit of the fic, the book was found in an old storage box.

And for those who are wondering, this IS the calm before the storm. I felt Splinter deserved a much needed break before things picked up again.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT

CHAPTER 8

Mae found it difficult to find her inner balance that night. She remained awake listening to Sato snoring rhythmically beside her mixed with the booming thunder that shook their house with vengeance.

_I hope Splinter and the young_ _turtles sleep well_, she thought to herself, watching the breeze play with the curtains. As if to answer her, a chorus of whimpers drifted through the home. With her motherly instincts emerging, she tossed back the quilt and slipped into her house coat. Mae made her way to the basement to check on them, finding Splinter pressed tightly into the corner of the bed, his back pinned against the panel boards. Three of the turtles huddled under the blankets, crying uncontrollably with each clap of thunder. One turtle, with the peculiar amber eyes, sat alone, watching through the window in obvious curiosity of the light show above. She sat on the bed, offering to relieve Splinter of the terrified terrapins. Reaching across to the night stand, she turned on the radio, allowing music to fill the room, masking the thunder booms, hoping the soft music of the country station would sooth their minds. For two hours, she sat, rubbing shoulders, tracing lazy circles on tiny green arms, until the storm finally passed and the turtles fell asleep, exhausted. Tiredly, Splinter thanked her and she left the room returning to her own, just in time to watch the dark clouds part and allow the morning sun its grand entry.

_They are so much like infant human children. Truly amazing. And Splinter. He has surly endured a lot the poor soul. So lost, so frightened, but yet he has an air of nobility to him._

She sighed. _However... I wonder for how long we can conceal their existence. Not to mention be able to supply them with everything they need. The little ones are so active and will need so much. It will take some time to adjust to having the house full again. I hope Sato knew what he was getting in__to when he suggested we offer them a place to stay here._

Turning over on to her side, her back to Sato, she looked across the room to her dresser. The lighting in the room was still dim, but enough of the rising sun's rays filtered through the blinds to allow her to make out the pictures on the dresser top. One of the pictures was a snap shot of Yoshi, during Sato's last birthday. Staring at the man behind the glass, she felt angry at herself for being worried about Splinter and the turtles being in their home.

_Of course things will work out. They always do in one form or another_.

After two hours of struggling for sleep, Mae gave in. The blue digital lights on the tiny clock on her dresser read six forty-five. She tossed back the blankets, quickly and quietly washed and dressed for the day. She swept her shoulder length hair up into a tidy bun before she headed to the kitchen to begin her morning chores.

Taking great care to not make too much noise, she padded around the kitchen floor, gathering ingredients for breakfast. A soft tapping of claws on the hard wood floor drew her attention to the kitchen door.

"Morning Splinter-san. I hope I did not wake you," she welcomed, wiping her hands on a tea towel.

A small, forced smile formed under Splinter's whiskers and he gave a slight shake of his head.

"No," he assured her. "The turtles...are still... asleep."

A soft chuckle escaped Mae's throat.

"Not all of them," she remarked, gesturing behind the Rat. A small green bundle toddled through the hallway towards them. A wide smile was on the turtle's face and his big blue eyes danced. He made his way to the counter and with lightening quick moves for one so young, he opened a bottom door and pulled out a metal bowl and a sauce pan, contenting himself by using them as a drum and stick combo.

Mae noticed Splinter wince as the tinny sounds of clashing filled their ears. Quickly he went to the turtle, reaching for the items.

"Qui-et," he instructed.

Mae shook her head. "It is okay. Let him explore and play. I will ask Sato to check the attic for some toys later this morning. I kept some that belonged to our son."

Mae continued preparing their morning meal. She reached for the package of eggs she left on the counter. After adjusting the heat on the stove for the frying pan, she placed a small scoop of butter, giving it a quick stir to coat the bottom. Once Mae had three eggs in the pan she went back to the cupboard and withdrew two ceramic cups.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked. Splinter accepted her offer and took a seat at the table. The blue-eyed turtle had lost interest in the bowl and pot and had wandered over to the stove.

Mae whirled around just in time before he managed to touch the hot stove top. "No," she said firmly, moving his hand away from the danger. "Hot."

The tiny turtle looked up at her and gave another attempt to reach letting out a small grunt of determination.

"No. Hot," Mae repeated, pushing his hand away from the stove. Confusion and hurt twisted his expression and after a few seconds of contemplating, he made another attempt to reach.

"Me," he peeped.

Mae desperately tried to fight against a smile.

"I think you have a future cook on your hands," Mae said to Splinter, scooping up the youngster. She tucked him in the crook of her left arm and continued to tend to the eggs. The turtle appeared to watch with great fascination and tried to stretch his tiny arms to gain control of the spatula.

"Me. Me."

Giving into his desire to help, she passed over the plastic utensil and brought him a safe distance from the hot stove. Guiding his arm, she let him touch the pan with the spatula and immediately he broke into a delighted squeal. In his excitement, he began stabbing at the eggs uncontrollably. Before Mae could pull him away, the damage had been done. In a matter of a few seconds, he managed to turn three perfectly round eggs into a massacre. Mae sat the toddler on the floor and he smiled at her proudly.

"ME!"

Mae reclaimed the spatula and stirred the yellow clumps of egg.

"I hope everyone likes scrambled," she announced with a chuckle. She fixed Splinter a cup of tea and passed the busy turtle a piece of toast to tide him over. Bumps and thumps alerted them that the rest of the group was awake.

"I will ... get others," Splinter informed Mae, excusing himself from the room. Mae finished setting the table when he returned with the three turtles trailing behind him.

"And I bet they are hungry," Mae said. Four sets of eyes watched her fill a row of plates.

The turtles raised their noses into the air trying to capture the aroma of cooking eggs and toast. They fidgeted in their seats, their stomachs rumbling, until they were almost into a fit of impatience. The Rat placed each of them on a chair at the kitchen table, sitting them on the cushions Mae had supplied to boost their height.

Mae quickly finished buttering a few sliced of toast. After cutting them in quarters, she passed each turtle a piece. Without hesitation, they accepted the offering and began to nibble contently.

_The poor dears. I bet it is the first taste of real warm food they had. The toast would be like a treat for them_.

One by one, they polished off their toast and again four pairs of eyes looked at her expectantly for more. They reminded her of the ducks she used to feed at the lake in the spring. Immediately, Mae went to work and fixed up some more toast. Once the turtles were settled into a second round, Mae finished serving Splinter a plate of steaming scrambled eggs and a fresh cup of tea.

"Thank... you, "Splinter said appreciatively.

Mae watched as he raised the cup to his lips, taking slow sips. He sat, hunkered, unknowingly conveying how awkward and out of place he must be feeling. Now and then, he would forbid the turtles of their mischievous behavior, looking up at Mae guiltily.

_Oh, Splinter-san. This is an adjustment for all of us._

After serving the turtles some small slices of bananas, she turned to leave the room. "I will be right back," she told Splinter. "I am going to wake my husband."

Splinter nodded and bite into a piece of golden brown toast. Mae paused in the doorway, looking over her shoulder to the small group that was in her kitchen. All of them, Splinter included, were busy filling their stomachs.

She turned and left the tiny group to eat in peace.

oOoOo

Over the next few days, the Tanaka home came alive with activity. Despite her gentle disposition, at times, Mae found herself exasperated, tired and totally overwhelmed. She didn't regret her decision in helping the five resident mutants, but she found adjusting to a busy household was more challenging than she anticipated.

She bustled through her home, filling a laundry basket with towels, facecloths and pieces of scattered clothing. Pressing the lip of the basket against her left hip, Mae carried it to the laundry room in the basement. While she sorted the dark from the colors, she heard a rush of tiny feet scamper into the room.

"Tis?"

Mae looked down at the olive skinned turtle who fascinated himself with the vacuum cleaner. He poked at it curiously with a finger, withdrawing quickly as if he was scared to wake a sleeping beast. He looked up at Mae, searching for answers.

"That won't hurt you. It's a vacuum cleaner," she explained, pouring laundry soap into the drum. She turned her back, focusing on folding towels that were waiting in the dryer.

_I'm going to have to get used to doing laundry more often. I forgot how easy it is to go through towels with little ones around._

Before long, two more turtles tumbled into the room, immediately occupying themselves with an empty laundry basket. Two of the toddlers sat inside, squealing in delight as the third stood on the outside. Amber eyes shone with mischief and he firmly grasped the sides of the basket, shaking it, making a growling voice.

Mae considered the antics as simple play, until their giggles turned into weeping.

"You must play nice," she warned, turning around before the smiling turtle could push the basket on its side. She scooped him up, despite his blatant disapproval. His mouth set firmly into a stubborn frown and he squirmed in her arms. Mae brought a finger to his forehead, slowly drawing circles against his smooth skin. The turtle began to relax, closing his eyes. Mae smiled and carried him out of the room, with the remaining turtles close at her heels. She found Splinter sitting at the opposite end of the rug, amongst a pair of satin covered pillows. Next to him, the fourth turtle laid on his stomach, legs swinging in the air behind him while he leafed through a tattered, dog-eared book. He looked at each page intently before flipping to the next.

Splinter looked upwards, acknowledging Mae's presence with a nod. The woman placed the sleepy toddler on a pillow next to him before kneeling down. Curiously, she stole a peek at the book that had the fourth turtle so intrigued. Instead of writing, the pages were adorned with pictures. Despite the water stains and damages, the prints still maintained their beauty.

"Where did you find this book?" she asked.

"I.. found.. in storage box," Splinter supplied.

"This used to be my favorite book. The great painters. I always found them inspirational," she remarked, raising her eyebrows, impressed. "I always have been fascinated by Leonardo da Vinci."

Dark brown eyes flickered to meet hers. The little turtle smiled, sharing her enthusiasm, sparking an idea.

"Splinter-san. Have you considered honoring the turtles with names?" she asked.

"Na-mes?" Splinter echoed. He looked at the tiny group and gave slow shake of his head.

"Something of importance, to give them individuality." She looked back to the turtle that admired a copy of the Benois Madonna. "Hmm...Leonardo," she whispered, testing the name. "Leonardo," she repeated, louder. To Splinter, she suggested, "Why don't you name them after the painters? The turtles. They are unique and marvelous creations, much like the works of the artists in this book."

Splinter titled his head, considering. He placed a hand on the back of the shell of the young turtle.

"Leon-ardo," he repeated slowly.

The turtle looked up at the Rat and smiled.

Mae smiled brightly. "Let's see. Who else is there?" She waited patiently for the newly dubbed Leonardo to flip to a new painting. Three pages later, a copy of The Last Judgment by Michelangelo. Splinter nodded towards the blue-eyed turtle. Raphael was the next painter. Mae smirked to herself, as she remembered from her study of the great Masters. The inscription on the sarcophagus of Raffaello Sanzio da Urbino. In translations it read "Here lies that famous Raphael by whom Nature feared to be conquered while he lived, and when he was dying, feared herself to die."

"Well... I think it's only fitting for the one that seems the most fierce," she acknowledged, nodding towards the slumbering dark green turtle. "Raphael. It's perfect."

Splinter agreed and settled naming the last turtle after Donatello. He closed the book and stood up when the turtles dashed to the center of the open room, initiating in a simple game of tag. Beside her, she heard a contented sigh escape Splinter while he watched over them before he glanced at her with uncertainty.

"Splinter-san. You can relax. They are being children. Let them play," she assured him. "Take them to the living room. Sato brought some toys and old books there for them out of the attic. I think they may enjoy them."

The sound of a phone ring filled the air. Mae reached into the pocket of her skirt, recognizing the number on the caller display. She took the call, and after hanging up, she said, "I've got to run. That was Mrs. Allan. She has some laundry to pick up. I used to run a clothes-washing business a while back. Not so much anymore, only for a few of my clients. Mrs. Allan lives in a poor part of town and she doesn't have access to the proper washing facilities."

"That... is nice of you," Splinter told her.

"It's the least I can do. She is such a dear woman. And all alone." She headed for the stairs. "Feel free to help yourself to anything you may need," she told Splinter. "I will be back later." She said her good byes, and after ensuring the curtains were pulled closed and the doors were locked, she went to her Toyota in the garage.

_ I hope they do okay __while I am gone_, she thought to herself, taking one last look at her house before she backed out of the drive way, on to the street.


	9. Chapter 9

*akurei~demon  
>*oshiego~student<p>

CHAPTER 9~  
>After a two hour visit filled with tea and biscuits, Mae finally returned home.<p>

"Splinter-san... I'm back," she called out, stepping onto the WELCOME mat at the front door. Bustling sounds of activity drew her to the living room. Peering around the corner, she gasped at the sight before her and she leaned lightly against the door frame. Across the room, Splinter knelt amongst a pile of toys, books and her golden decorative throw pillows. The cushions from the couch were piled high, Raphael sitting protectively on top. Michelangelo ran around the room, an antique replica car in one hand and a rag doll in the other. Donatello discovered Sato's electronic calendar and was furiously pushing buttons, his tongue stuck out in concentration. Leonardo rose up on his tip toes, pulling books off the book case.

Splinter dropped the books that were in his hands in disgust.

"I... sorry," he apologized, sheepishly. "We... clean."

Mae placed Mrs. Allan's basket on the floor and went to him. The turtles stopped their activities when she walked past them. Donatello, Michelangelo and Leonardo retreated, hiding behind Splinter looking every bit guilty as if they realized the reign of terror they created. Raphael remained the king of his mountain, but instead of standing defiantly, now sat.

"I will help you," she said. She picked up a broken picture frame, sighing sadly. "This is my fault. I should have put these things away. It's been awhile since my home has been baby proofed."

Five minutes later, the books were re organized. All, except for the one nestled between the turtles.

"That used to be my granddaughter's favorite stories."

"They... like," Splinter explained, trying to smooth the freshly-wrinkled page.

"It is a very sweet story," Mae nodded. She looked at Splinter thoughtfully. She was familiar enough with him now to recognize confusion in the way he tilted his head slightly and the periodic twitch of his whiskers while he scanned the pages. Being careful not to seem insulting, Mae added, "Would you like me to read it to them?"

Splinter nodded and Mae sat down in the middle of the floor in front of the group of mutants who listened intently to the story of the Little Red Hen.

When she was done, Mae closed the book and placed it in her lap. She looked at Splinter, thoughtfully.

_Hmmm... I wonder if he has the ability to learn to read? He appears to be so intelligent. I could teach him, if he would like._

Michelangelo passed Splinter another book. He took it, examining the cover, squinting his eyes in concentration and sighed defeatedly before handing it back to the toddler.

Mae leaned closer to the Rat. "I can teach you to read if you wish."

Splinter looked hesitant before slowly answering, "I...can...try."

Mae beamed and handed him back the book. "Here. Let your turtles enjoy this. Books are such a powerful tool. Even at such a young age, it is important to introduce them to such things. They can learn so much." She caught the uncertain glance from Splinter and added, " You and the turtles. You all seem so... intelligent. Even enough to learn the written language." She patted his arm, encouragingly. "You just have to believe. You all have come so far with your... transformation. It would not be right to withhold your full potential."

Splinter accepted the small token.

"I had the joy of raising only one son. I could not imagine raising four," she told him, turning back to the task they deviated from. The turtles quietly looked at the pictures of the Red Hen book while Splinter and Mae straightened the pictures on the shelf, ending the cleaning.

Splinter passed her a picture of a smiling young girl, her long black hair blowing behind her as she swung on a swing. Mae paused, and smiled sadly at the image, lost in distant memories.

"This is my granddaughter, Michiko," she explained. "She is seventeen now. I suppose it seems silly to keep all her old belongings." She picked up a Japanese spinning top, a toy Mae managed to keep from her childhood and passed it on to her granddaughter.

Splinter shook his head. "Memories are ...important."

Mae nodded. "That is very insightful, Splinter-san."

Splinter looked away humbly. "Where is..she?"

Mae sighed, her lips twitching as she struggled to hide her feelings. "It's...complicated," she began. "Our son lives in the city. Michiko lived under our roof for almost two years." Mae stood up smoothing a wrinkle from her skirt. "She hasn't lived here in almost six months," she continued sadly.

"An ungrateful brat, as far as I am concerned," Sato added, strolling into the room, changed out of his dress suite into a pair of black gi pants and white t-shirt. Mae startled. Mae had been so occupied with Splinter and the turtles she hadn't realized her husband returned from town.

"Sato," Mae hushed.

The man snorted with disgust. "We tried to give her a good life, and how does she repay us? By running away." He looked hard at his wife. "She couldn't be any more like that b-" Sato paused and cast a glance at Splinter. "Uh, that troll of a mother," he continued, "if she tried."

"Sato," Mae warned once more, her voice slightly raised. To Splinter, she said, "Please excuse my husband, Sato is an honorable man. However sometimes, his spirit is too wild."

"If I was honorable, I should never allowed our Son to marry an _akurei_*."

Mae walked briskly over to her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We have guests," she said. "Please, be respectful." The woman turned to the turtles. "Come, little ones. I will fix you something to eat." She waited patiently for them as they eagerly regrouped at her feet. She led the small quartet to the kitchen and made them a plate of grapes, cheese and sandwiches.

After, while she put away the left overs, Sato approached her, pulling her aside.

"So, you think we still made the right decision in helping them?" he whispered, the lines on his face set in a frown. His eyes flickered back and forth as if searching for something in her expression.

Mae wiped her hands dry on a dish towel, folding it precisely before setting it down on the counter top. She turned to face her husband squarely.

"I do," she told him, her voice serious. "We have to at least give them a chance at survival." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "I understand now they need our guidance. I have offered to teach him how to read."

Sato's face crinkled. "Who?"

"Splinter. I thought that if I-"

Sato shook his head. "Mae... they are an-"

"Intelligent beings. Like you and me," she interjected, stubbornly. "We both know that they won't stay with us forever. What's so wrong with giving them some life skills?"

A small smirk appeared on his lips and he shook his head. "You would try to teach a monkey to knit a sweater if you could. Wouldn't you?"

Mae groaned inwardly, dismissing her husband's joking. At her suggestion, Sato left to find Splinter to see if he wanted a bowl of fruit. She went to the huddle of turtles, to check if they needed anything else. Donatello looked up at her, his eyes shining brightly as he nibbled on an apple slice.

"Tank...u," he peeped.

Mae returned his broad smile. "You are very welcome."

oOoOo

Splinter sat on the edge of the bed, watching over the four sleeping turtles, exhausted by the day's events. Hef felt drained from worry and exhaustion. It appeared that with each passing day, the toddlers gained more skill, more energy.

Earlier that afternoon, he had unintentionally fallen asleep on the living room couch as the turtles played in the living room. When he awoke, he was embarrassed to see the trail of disaster the curious toddlers left behind. Despite Mae and Sato's assurance that everything was okay, he could see in their tired expressions that the little ones were a lot to handle. He managed to put them to bed early after supper. Although he wished for sleep, something wouldn't let him. His mind raced, chased by thoughts of dread. He feared that their presence may be too much for their hosts.

"I'm ...a... fool," he muttered to himself, pulling a blanket around his shoulders. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He could smell the lavender incense Mae burned upstairs. He allowed the fragrance to curl around his mind, lulling him into a trance like state, until he heard footsteps on the stairs, across the basement.

Soft movements drew him from the bed to the doorway. He peered into the dark room. The only light source was from the warm flickering glow of the candles that were placed in an organized fashion on top of a low table. There was a flash of movement as Sato took position, starting into a kata. Splinter recognized it immediately. It was on that Yoshi would practice in the early mornings. He watched Sato execute his movements with exact precision. The only sound that filled the room was the sharp snap of the material of his pants cutting through the air. Splinter could see the disturbed expression etched on the man's face, hear the anger in each breath he forced out. When the man ended one kata, he immediately began another.

Instead of retreating to the bedroom, Splinter remained watchful, enchanted. Soon, he found himself following along, first with his hands, the twist at his waist, then finally his whole body, just like he used to when he "practiced" alongside his master. For the first time since his new life began, something felt right. He immersed himself into the kata, working now on sheer memory alone, closing his eyes, taking himself back to the days at the Ancient One's home in Japan.

To much simpler days.

"Splinter-san?"

The voice startled the Rat, causing him to open his eyes. Sato stood before him, eyebrows raised.

"You know kata?" Sato questioned, astounded. "But when would have you-"

"Yoshi," Splinter supplied immediately. "I... watched." He dropped his eyes to his hands as he waved them through the air slowly and gracefully in the pattern of the kata that Sato just performed. He stopped, curled his bony fingers into loose fists, a tight frown thinning his mouth.

Sato went to the Rat's side, shaking his head, bewildered. "You... are full of surprises, aren't you?" he concluded, folding his arms in front of his chest. "What else can you do?"

Splinter shrugged. "I .. know..." Instead of telling, the Rat displayed his abilities he had developed from his time with Hamato Yoshi. Sato ran a hand through this salt and peppered hair.

"Well, I'll be," he muttered to himself. "You must have been quite an animal." He flinched as if the word left a bitter taste on his tongue. " I mean... being."

Splinter shifted, feeling embarrassed by the apparent compliment. Splinter always felt he owed the Ancient one, Tang Shen, Yoshi for much more than food and shelter. Through their generosity and humanism he was able to develop a mind that was not clouded by fear, distrust or greed. He grew with confidence, and his trust in the humans that cared for him created a great desire to be near them, to please them, to be one with their family. He couldn't explain how or why he understood how to follow along with Yoshi. He remembered the joy on the man's face the first time he raised on his back legs and executed a front kick. Splinter always felt that his skill solidified a strong relationship with the man he adored. A mutual admiration, respect and love.

Splinter's shoulders rose and fell as he sighed, his ears drooped. "It's .. all I have...left."

Sato fell silent, contemplating. Finally, he waved a hand in the air, beckoning the Rat to follow him. The man turned and walked across the mat, stopping before the row of pictures of influential leaders of the martial arts. He bowed respectfully towards the portraits before kneeling on the floor. He invited Splinter to do the same.

"Splinter-san. Would you like to...practice with me?" he inquired.

Splinter's eyes widened at the offer. He stared at the man that knelt before him, waiting for an answer. Finally, he uttered, "You... teach me?"

Sato nodded. "I would be honored, Splinter-san. You are blessed with a remarkable natural talent. A talent that can serve you throughout your life. The ability to defend yourself, to be able to be one with the shadows would greatly benefit one such as yourself."

Splinter considered his offer, believing it would be the only way he could keep Yoshi's spirit alive. He nodded, accepting.

Sato closed his eyes, bending forward at the waist. "I will be honored to have you as an _oshiego_."

Splinter mimicked the man, leaning forward into a bow. Using a word, he had practiced after hearing Mae's frequent use, he said in his broken speech,

"_Do-omo Ar-igat-o_."

oOoOo

**A/N: Okay... This chapter was to staisfy my belief that Splinter was mutated into a super Ninja Master LOL. Yoshi set the foundation and Splinter just followed in his footsteps. :D  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I aplogogize for this chapter being so short. However, it was a rather difficult chapter to write, and I don't think I could have said anymore. **

**Once again, a big thank you to my readers :D. Your responses are encouraging and makes my heart smile. Mikell and Harm. I can not thank you enough for going over this for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT .**

CHAPTER 10

The next morning, Mae greeted Splinter with a smile that lit up her delicate features and her eyes sparked with enthusiasm.

"Good morning, Splinter-san. Please, come with me. Sato is waiting for you."

She skirted around the Rat, ushering him through the hall, hardly giving him a chance to utter a hello. Mae steered him to the living room, where Sato sat on the couch with a brown box resting at his side. The man nodded a greeting and waved him over.

"This is for you," Sato told him, removing the lid. Splinter stared at the tissue paper that protected the contents inside.

Mae stood behind him, her hands on his shoulders. "Go ahead," she encouraged gently.

Splinter reached out, parting the thin white paper, releasing a strong and familiar smell. He reached inside and his fingers brushed the fabric of a crisp black gi, the very same that Yoshi had worn during his workouts.

"Sato informs me that he is to teach you ninjitsu," Mae offered. "We agreed that you should dress accordingly."

"My...own?"

Sato nodded. "There is no reason this should be stuffed in a closet and collecting dust."

Splinter started to place the gi back into the box when another item caught his eye. Quickly, he removed the black uniform and froze, moisture immediatly dampening the corners of his eyes. Slowly he ran his fingers over the familiar ruby red material. He lifted the _Hakama_ out of the box and held it high. Memories of his master practicing in the fields of Japan during the early morning exercises filled his mind. The uniform had been one of Yoshi's favorite, a gift given to him by Tang Shen. The color remained vibrant, the gold stitching gleamed under the lights. Speechless, he shifted his gaze to meet Sato's once more. The corner of the man's mouth pulled up into a small smile.

"Yoshi was very wise to have the foresight to draw up a will. He left us the executors and he entrusted us with any belongings that remained after him." Sato stopped, took a deep breath to collect his thoughts. "I suppose he had to prepare for the worst, even though I did not fully understand what exactly he was involved with." He shook his head and leaned against the back of the couch.

"We wish you to have this."

Splinter found himself lost for words. Finally he swallowed down the emotional lump that formed in his throat and whispered, "Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu."

"You may try it on if you wish," Mae told him.

Splinter shrugged out of the sweatshirt he wore and put on the new clothing. He by passed the pants and slipped into the _Hakama_, his hands trembling with excitement emotion. The jacket hung loosely on his frame and he cinched the black belt around his waist securing the material in place. Splinter caught his reflection in the oval mirror that hung on the wall above the fireplace. A wave of pride filled him for being able to have something that belonged to his beloved master. He pushed his shoulders back proudly and raised his head higher.

"It looks very nice on you," Mae complimented.

Splinter smiled, humbly.

Sato hovered momentarily, before saying, "Come Splinter. There is something else I should show you."

Sato led the way to a room at the end of the hallway that served as his office. On top of a shelf, surrounded by a few simple pictures and a set of samurai swords, was a large brown sturdy container.

"Splinter," Sato began as he stepped closer to the shelf. "After Yoshi's death we saw to it that he was taken care of the way he would have preferred.

This is Yoshi's resting place. That is, until we can get him to where he rightfully belongs." Sato bowed respectfully to the urn.

Splinter looked at Sato, confusion evident in his onyx eyes. "I ...do not.. understand," he admitted quietly.

Sato nodded, understandingly. "Because New York is not his birth land, I refused to have his body buried here in a place that has ended his life so violently." Bitterness stung his words. "We arranged to have him cremated with hopes to one day returning him to Japan. That is what he would have wanted."

Splinter stepped closer and closed his eyes in a moment of reflection.

From where Splinter stood, he could see the slight tremble in Sato's body. The man's arms hung at his sides, his hands curled into tight fists. He fell into silence, as if lost in memories. Finally, he said, "Excuse me."

Without sparing Mae or Splinter so much as a glance or further explanation, he left the room quickly.

Mae appeared at Splinter's side. "Forgive my husband," she told him. "Yoshi's death has been hard on him."

"I ...understand," Splinter assured her. "They were ... friends."

"Hamato Yoshi was always welcomed in our home. Sato looked out for him for many years. It is disheartening he had to meet such an end."

"The Shredder," Splinter spoke the name of his master's killer as if it was poison. He felt a stabbing sensation curl his stomach. For the first time, he felt intense anger along with his grief.

Mae nodded. "We all have felt the wrath of that monster."

Splinter turned to her, waiting for her to continue. Instead, she shook her head, and smoothed her hair awkwardly.

"Excuse me, Splinter-san. I have to go into town and shop for some groceries. Is there something special you would prefer?" Her words stumbled out of her mouth as she headed for the kitchen.

Splinter followed her, replying, "No."

Once Mae left, Splinter was alone. The turtles still slept, tired from roaming into the early morning. He gathered up his gifts, taking them to his room. He found Sato kneeling in a darkened corner of the basement. Incense curled into the air in tendrils and a candle flickered in front of him. Splinter hesitated, before going to the man. He knelt directly in front of Sato, allowing his own emotions overcome him.

"I... too... hurt," he told the man. "Your gift. Means... a lot."

A long silence ensued before Sato drew in a shaky breath. When the man opened his eyes, Splinter noted how red and glossy they were, evidence of tears struggling to break free. He could sense that the man had cared very much for his master. It was difficult for him and his wife to discuss him, and he began to wonder if his presence added to that grief.

"Splinter-san. _You_ are a gift to us. Your presence. The turtles." He rocked back on his heels and whipped the back of his hand across his cheek. " I believe that when one story ends, another begins. Splinter. This is your story now. Whether you choose to continue where Yoshi left off, or start a new chapter of your own, it's entirely up to you. We cannot live in the past, but only live in the moment and move forward." He stopped and breathed deeply, struggling internally. "I will admit. I still find it hard to move forward. But, maybe there is a chance, you will help me. Together, we can make sense of all that has happened."

Splinter let a hand stray to the golden symbol on the front of his jacket. _Can I.. make sense...of this? Sato. He appears... to be so lost, as am I. Maybe.. this is why I am here... To help him .. as he has__ helped me._

Splinter leaned forward, resting a hand gently on the man's arm. He issued Sato an encouraging small smile.

"Of course ... we will," he assured him.

"Together."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Splinter kept a watchful eye on the star-shaped clock hanging on the kitchen wall. He knew when Mae left for her trips into town, she always returned when the arms pointed at the four and twelve. When the smallest arm hovered above the four, Splinter took the turtles to the kitchen, ensuring that they were occupied with a tote box filled with various toys before turning to the counter. He rose onto the balls of his feet, stretching to open the cupboards. He removed a box of rice, a bottle of seasoning, until he spotted the canister of tea leaves.

After removing the canister from the shelf and setting it on the stove top, he reached for the tea pot, wrapping his fingers around the ceramic handle. Methodically, he prepared a pot of tea leaves, just as he had seen Mae done plenty of times before. He wished to surprise her when she arrived home. It was the least he could do to express the gratitude he felt for her generosity. Their latest gift, the box of Yoshi's last few remaining items, solidified his bond with the Tanakas. For the first time, he felt respected, felt as if he belonged amongst them, instead of someone they pitied. Mae called them beautiful... amazing... and talked of their potential.

_Poten..tial..._He rolled the word over in his mind. Mae explained what she meant. She told him she believed he could do great things, if he could find the confidence within himself.

_Confi..dence._ He sighed. How could he find confidence in a world he felt he did not belong in? He already understood his appearance was different than his human counterparts. On the few rare occasions that the door bell rang to announce visitors, Mae or Sato would quickly whisk him and the turtles downstairs, into hiding, explaining the humans would not understand. That it would be best if they hid.

_Hide..._He had a hard time harnessing the turtles' eagerness to roam, and a hard time to keep them quiet. Is this what he would have to do for the rest of his life? Did he have the potential to teach them? And the confidence to do it properly?

After he heated the water, he glanced across the room where the turtles played in the corner. Raphael drove a toy truck in large circles on the rug. Michelangelo marched two army soldiers over the back of Leonardo's shell, who thumbed through a colorful pop-up book. Donatello sat alone, building an intricate tower from wooden blocks. The Rat smiled, relieved that they managed to keep themselves independently occupied, even if just for a little while.

Once more he raised his eyes to the clock. The small arm slipped past the four and right on time, the front door opened and the familiar shuffle of Mae's footsteps filled his ears. She swept into the kitchen and smiled brightly at Splinter before shifting her gaze to the stove top.

"Splinter-san. You are making tea," she noted, delighted.

Splinter dipped his head. "I... try. For… you."

After she placed her purse in the pantry, she went to inspect Splinter's progress. Declaring that the tea was done, she removed the pot, pouring herself and Splinter each a cup. Splinter watched expectantly when she raised the steaming cup to her lips. Her nose twitched, her eye lids fluttered, and her throat tensed and released slowly as she took her first gulp. She placed the delicate blue tea cup on the counter, turning her head slightly towards Splinter, a tight smile on her face.

"Thank you," she said. " I appreciate the tea." She poured herself a glass of water and took a long drink.

Splinter took a sip from his own cup and puckered. Groaning inwardly, he placed the cup back on the table and frowned. The taste paled in comparison to Mae's brew. In fact, it tasted nothing like it. His tea reminded him of the dirty water he used to collect in a tin can when he lived in the sewers.

"I...try again," he muttered. He went to the stove, claiming the pot and dumped its contents into the sink. He felt Mae's hand lay on his shoulder, and she shook her head. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again when the pair heard the front door open. A violent slap echoed through the house as the door connected against the wall.

A look of worry filled Mae's features. She turned to Splinter when the rumbling sound of her husband's voice filled the air, coupled with an equally angry tone. The second speaker was feminine and unfamiliar.

"Splinter, can you...?"

She didn't have to finish. The Rat was already moving the turtles from where they played in the kitchen and down the stairs to the basement. He secured the little ones in the spare room, motioning for them to remain silent before he inched back to the top of the stairs, listening to the yelling match above. The voices grew louder as the party moved deeper into the house. From where he sat on the stairs, peeking around the partially closed door, Splinter could see the fury blazing in Sato's eyes. The young woman wheeled on the man, giving Splinter a clear glimpse of her face. Instantly he recognized her from the pictures in the living room.

Michiko. Their granddaughter.

She folded her arms across her chest, a slight tremble rippling through her body. Sato stood in front of her, barricading her from going further into the home. Arms flailing in the air wildly, he shouted shamelessly until finally, Michiko spun on her heels and retreated from the hallway in a huff. She muttered curses as she stomped towards the front door, where she paused for dramatic effect, directing a wintery stare towards her grandfather. Sato regarded her with the same stubborn look.

"I hate you," Michiko hissed before she threw open the door, slamming it back into place after she walked over the threshold. The sound of squealing tires and the smell of hot rubber filled the air as a car pulled onto the street, leaving two small black streaks behind.

Splinter shook his head. He watched Mae press her hand to her forehead and retreated into the living room. Sato remained in the hallway for a few minutes longer.

_How...sad_, Splinter thought to himself, returning to the basement. Opening the bedroom door, he peered in and found the turtles playing in the closet, under a pile of clothes. Raphael smirked at Splinter, balancing Sato's fedora on top of his head. Michelangelo stood, wearing a sunny yellow blouse that belonged to Mae. Under his whiskers, a tiny smile grew on Splinter's lips.

Donatello bounded towards the doorway, eager to go back upstairs. Splinter shook his head, placing his hands on the turtle's shoulder.

"No. Let us...wait."

He wanted to give Sato and Mae some time alone. But he found containing the eager toddlers proved much more of a challenge. He chased after Mikey, who dashed out of the room and to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yummies! Eat!" he cried with a level of enthusiasm that matched Splinter's own frustration.

"Michel-angel-o," he called, his voice cracked through the air like a whip. "Come...to me."

Ignoring Splinter, Michelangelo quickly scaled the stairs. Splinter followed, and when he reached down to pick up the turtle, the basement door swung open.

"It is safe now," she informed them, flatly. "You may come back upstairs."

Splinter could read the frustration she hid in the depths of her eyes. Splinter choose not to comment on Michiko's visit, figuring it was none of his business.

" I will set out the toys in the living room for the children. They can play in there." Mae slid past Splinter and led the way down the hall to the room on the left. "And, if you wish, we can practice your reading."

Mae crossed the room and took the small box of toys off the shelf. Kneeling on the floor she scattered a mixture of figures, balls and various blocks and watched as the turtles scrambled for their favorite one. Splinter claimed a place on the couch and sat, flipping through the pages of a book.

"Would you like to try a new one?" Mae asked settling beside him. "You have that one almost down pat."

Splinter shrugged. "Because... of you , Mae-san. You have... taught me so much."

Mae dismissed his comment with a wave of her hand. "You have been a wonderful student, Splinter. For someone not familiar with our language, our written words, you have excelled much quicker than I thought possible." Mae retrieved a small stack of books she kept in the coffee table. As she searched through the pile, she added, "Sato says the same thing about your training. He is really amazed at your ability so far. What would normally take a person years to learn, you accomplished so quickly."

Splinter closed the book he was looking at and placed in his lap.

"It just feels... right," Splinter replied slowly. "It is... hard to explain."

Mae continued to absentmindedly sift through the books. She made the motions as if she was looking for a specific book, but settled on none. Splinter sensed she was not focused on their lesson. He reached out to her, stilling her by gently brushing his hand on her arm.

"You...appear to be distracted," Splinter observed. "We can...wait."

Mae flashed her gaze sideways at him, a look of embarrassment written on her face. "No, it's okay. Really. I-" Mae stopped mid sentence. "I greatly apologize for what you have witnessed with our Granddaughter."

Finally, Mae placed the books between them, playing with the corner of one dog-eared paper back. "Michiko had moved out six months ago," she volunteered. "We woke up one morning and she was gone. She took a few of her belongings. "Mae paused, drawing in a shuddering breath. "And a one word message written over her wall with my ink set. It said, GONE."

Splinter frowned, but remained quiet, allowing her to continue.

"Michiko has a wild spirit. One that her parents could not harness. Sato and I offered for her to come live with us and she did. Along the way Sato and Michiko had a falling out. Their fighting escalated until eventually she left."

Splinter thought back to the faint memories when he lived with Yoshi in Japan. Teng-shen and the Ancient One had been their family. He remembered the grief and anger Yoshi experienced when Mashimi, his best friend, turned his back on his adoptive family. Even then, Splinter understood the tight bond that kept a family together. Without each other, there was nothing.

"Don't get me wrong. Michiko is a good child. She just had no support through her teenage years. " Mae closed her eyes as if suppressing tears. "In the end, everybody lost."

"Will…she return?"

Mae shrugged. "She visits periodically. Usually when she knows Sato is working at the school. She comes, asking for money or a loaf of bread. That was why she came today. She did not expect Sato to be here."

"He...won't help."

"Sato lives by the code as well, Splinter. He believes that honor is to be valued. To show disrespect is disgraceful. When Michiko left, she broke all that Sato believed in. Sato felt that by abandoning family is a selfish way, she may as well have pierced his heart with a sword." She tightened her fists into balls as she lost the battle with her emotions. A solitary tear slide down her cheek and dripped off her chin, splashing against the sleeve of her sweater. Splinter noticed a box of tissue on the table next to him. He picked it up and passed it to her.

"Thank you, Splinter-san," she sniffed. "Forgive me for my company isn't very well."

"You... miss your granddaughter," Splinter spoke with sympathy.

Mae sighed, as she dabbed at her eyes with a ball of white tissue. "I pray every night that one day things will be set right once more."

Splinter was at a loss for words. He knew there was nothing he could say would help the poor woman. Right now, she needed support and comfort. The pair fell into silence until a loud thump followed by an unhappy cry sounded from across the room.

"Raph-ael," Splinter said immediately addressing the guilty looking turtle. Raphael stopped the mischief he was causing. Donatello sat beside him, whimpering and staring longingly at the toy car that Raphael now possessed. Splinter raised his eye brows in a silent warning. Raphael hesitated for a moment before dropping the toy and stomping away.

Splinter sighed.

A tiny smile appeared on Mae's lips. "Embrace them, Splinter. Enjoy every moment with your small family. Before you know it, they are gone, and you are alone."

Splinter meditated on Mae's words of wisdom.

_Family? Most... interesting. I have not thought of the turtles as my family. They... needed help. I ... did not want... to leave them behind._

Splinter returned his gaze back to the four turtles as they played amongst each other. A sensation spread through him, like a warm glow and he smiled, as he began to realize that maybe there was a reason for him witnessing the accident. He remembered the Ancient One often telling stories about fate and paths that one takes towards their destiny.

From somewhere in his memories, a voice echoed,

_Everything happens for a reason_.

It was that moment that Splinter began to consider the truth in those very words.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Y-eah. I couldn't resist. snickers.**

CHAPTER 12

Splinter crouched, his ear swiveling like radar to pin point his advisory's location. He tensed immediately when he heard the light patter of feet circle behind him, pause then rush in. He waited until the last possible second before stepping to the side, avoiding the attack. The attacker quickly pivoted on the balls of his feet, executing a round of alternating punches and kicks. Splinter blocked the attacks, backing away. The figure kept pushing, his attacks becoming more and more forceful. Splinter did his best to avoid being hit, counteracting with his own defense movements. Finally, his opponent leaped forward with a front kick, ending with a quick foot sweep, connecting with the Rat's ankles, toppling him to the ground.

"You almost had me," Sato commented, flicking the light switch to on. He wiped his forehead with a hand towel and offered Splinter a bottle of water.

Splinter stood and bowed. "I still have...a lot to... practice."

"Do not get frustrated, Splinter-san. You have developed so much in a short period of time. You should be proud. Ninjitsu, its techniques, its essence... takes years to grasp and comprehend."

Splinter felt humbled by the compliment. "Thank...you, " he replied, stretching his legs, waiting as Sato looked over the display of weapons. The man selected a pair of bokkens, passing one to the Rat. Splinter studied the wooden swords raising his eyebrows to Sato.

"You have proven yourself in katas and hand to hand combat," Sato told him, rubbing his arm where Splinter had placed an accurate strike earlier. "Let's see how you fair with weapons."

Splinter mimicked Sato's stance, holding the sword firmly in front of him.

"Loosen your grasp, Splinter. A tight hold hinders the ability to move fluidly. Loosen your muscles and keep relaxed until the very last moment. Then you strike hard."

Once Sato rechecked Splinter's hold, the man took four steps in the opposite direction, and took position.

"Let us begin."

The pair launched at each other, both wielding their weapons as if they were an extension of their own limbs. Splinter did his best to match Sato's skill, while the man barked out instructions. A few times Sato almost disarmed him, but he quickly regained composure, refusing to give up. Not even when he began to tire.

"We can rest," Sato offered.

Splinter shook his head. "We ...continue."

The pair continued their dance across the floor, when suddenly, they were interrupted by a faint sound of footsteps descending the basement stairs.

Sato went still and Splinter lowered his weapon as Mae stepped on the floor.

"Sato-san, I am retiring for the evening. There is a fresh pot of tea on the stove, biscuits on the counter, " she told them. To Sato, she added, "It is almost ten o'clock. I know you do not like to miss your night time shows." A ghost of a smile feathered her lips before she returned to the main floor.

Sato turned to Splinter. "I think we can call it a night, " he suggested, claiming the weapons and replacing them to their rightful place on the wall.

Splinter hummed in amusement, following Sato to the kitchen. Once they collected their evening snacks, they retreated to the living room. Sato slid the coffee table closer to them and placed their cups of tea and the plate of warmed biscuits on top before he picked up the remote, and flicked through the channels. He stopped on channel forty four, just in time for the opening theme song. He eased back, releasing the built in ottoman. Splinter relaxed on the opposite end of the couch, his eyes focused on the pixels of the television. They remained in silence as the sitcom started. The scene was in a living room, with a young couple embracing, tears in their eyes.

_"I got something to tell you, Martha," the handsome man choked, stroking the blonde's hair. _

_"You can tell me anything, my love, " the woman responded._

_"This is going to be hard. But my love for you is so great, I cannot bear to be misleading anymore." The man gently pushed her a few inches away, so he could gaze into her sparkling azure colored eyes. His Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed, he shook his head, flipping a strand of his ebony hair out of his eyes, the rest of his shiny mane tousled around his head. "Martha...I am really Jack. You thought I had died in the fire, but I survived! I didn't mean to deceive you by pretending to be your cousin twice removed from your mother's sister's aunt's side. Please don't hate me."_

_"I could never hate you! Now we can be together forever."_

_The couple fell into each others arms once more, unaware of the narrowed watchful eyes of the evil Vincent, as the man hide in the adjacent room, a knife, clutched and ready in his hand. Fallon, his accomplice stood at his side, her long gnarled fingers clutching a bottle._

Splinter chewed his bottom lip, watching how the rest of the show played out. He couldn't understand how such an odd show could be appealing and yet the more he watched, the more he looked forward to the next episode. Sato watched the series religiously, like it was his job in life.

_Oh Jack! Go and start the car. I just got to grab my purse," Martha told her lost lover. She strutted into the kitchen, heading to the counter where her purse was waiting. There was a flash of movement, a blood curdling scream. The last scene before the credits showed Martha, eyes wide before she fainted._

Splinter looked at Sato. "Do you... think.. it is Vincent?"

Sato shook his head. "He is to cunning to do something like that himself. It has to be an inside job. The housekeeper. It's always them. "

They fell silent when another show came on and for the next two hours, the pair sat, engrossed in the world of the rich and famous. Eventually, Sato sank deeper into the couch and rested his feet on the coffee table. His head dropped towards his chest, waking him up instantly.

"Sorry, Splinter-san. I think I will retire for the night." He stretched out his arm, flicking his wrist to shake his watch from under the cuff of his sweatshirt. "It is two in the morning," he said, surprised, removing his feet from their perch. He picked up the remote and shut the television off. Splinter leaned forward, gathering the dirty plates.

"Sleep well." Sato bowed to Splinter before ascending the stairs and disappearing into his bedroom. Splinter turned, heading to the kitchen. He froze before he could step over the threshold, titling his chin upwards, testing the air.

There _is a faint smell. Someone is here._ His eyes snapped opened, remembering the distinct citrus scent._ Michiko?_

Cautiously, Splinter continued to cross the room, placing the dishes in the sink, pretending he was none the wiser. He controlled his breathing and focused on the intruder hiding beside the fridge. He moved slowly, his mind racing to plot what his course of action was going to be. There was a slight shuffle, and instinctively, he looked over his shoulder.

A gasp broke the silence.

Immediately, Splinter dropped to the floor, pressing tightly against the cupboards.

_How foolish of me. Have I not learned from my previous encounter? I can not allow myself to be seen by others._

Splinter remained firmly in place, waiting for the intruder to make their move first.

_I got to alert Sato-san._

Seconds stretched into minutes and eventually Michiko moved from her spot, dashing towards the hall.

_I can not risk her going to the basement and finding the turtles._

Splinter leaped through the air, springing towards the figure. His swift movement caught her off guard, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. The intruder wheeled, pulling a short knife from inside her coat. Splinter kept his eyes trained on the hand clutching the hilt.

"Mich-iko-chan?" The word fell out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Michiko's hand started to vibrate as she raised the knife higher, more threatening.

"Don't follow me," she warned, keeping her voice low enough to only fall upon Splinter's ears. "And not a sound. I will hurt you if I have to."

Splinter kept a safe distance between them.

"Why do you sneak.. . into your... grandparents home?" he whispered.

Instead of answering, Michiko stood, tilting her head to the left, then to the right.

Splinter felt uncomfortable under her examining stare.

"What...a dog? " she stammered, lowering her arm slightly. "No..you're not." Michiko shook her head and steeled herself. "Nice costume," she remarked sarcastically. " Grandfather really has gone crazy."

The floor on the second level creaked as someone, Sato Splinter assumed, walked across the room above them.

Nervously, Michiko glanced over her shoulder then towards the ceiling. Footsteps approached the top of the stairs sending instant relief through Splinter, but obvious distress in the girl. Quickly, she yanked a jar off the counter, tossing it at Splinter.

"Get out of my way," she snapped, dashing past the Rat, heading towards the back door. In her haste, she tripped over Splinter's thick tail, crashing to the floor. She squealed and crab walked away.. Splinter saw terror in her dark eyes.

Her mouth dropped open. "No..you're not." She paused, her gaze following along the tail, up his body and looking him squarely in the face. Weakly, she mewled, "You are not a costume. What kind of freak are you?"

Frantically, she scrambled to her feet and thru the kitchen with new found fear. She managed to yank open the door and run out of the house before Sato burst into the kitchen.

"Splinter-san, is everything okay? I thought I heard-" He stopped mid-sentence when the back door slapped against the door frame. "Who was that?"

Splinter looked up at his friend.

"Sato-san. It was Michiko," he answered ruefully.

Sato frowned. "Are you sure?"

Splinter nodded. "Yes."

Sato stared at the back door. "That little-"He stopped and sighed in frustration. "She has gone too far."

"Sato, she... seen me," Splinter added.

Sato groaned. "As in seen you, seen you?"

Splinter nodded once more. "I did not... think clearly," he apologized.

Sato rested a hand on Splinter's shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about her. Nobody would believe that I have a four foot tall talking rat in my house." He chuckled darkly.

Splinter didn't find assurance in Sato's words. "I should have known my being here... would be a mistake."

"Nonsense," Sato scolded, shutting the door completely, twisting the dead bolt. "First thing tomorrow I am changing these locks. I will not have my Granddaughter breaking in to my home." He exhaled a defeated sigh. "Why don't you go to bed. "

Splinter didn't argue. "I shall see you in the morning Sato-sensei."

The pair departed ways and Splinter went down stairs and stretched on the single bed, closing his eyes. He felt restless, still haunted by the idea that Michiko now knew of his existence.

_I hope you are right, Sato-san_, he thought. _ I hope Michiko-chan will not speak of our existence. For if she does, I may have put all of us in grave danger. _


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey there! My apologizes in such a late update. Life got pretty hectic with NANO (my first year for it :D), Christmas, the day home...and all the joys dealing with my pregnancy. ( I am expecting my 3rd kiddo in May :D) Hope you all had a wonderful holiday and cheers to a new year!

Disclaimer:I do not own TMNT

CHAPTER 13

Michiko didn't stop running until she was far from her grandparent's home.

"What the hell,"she gasped, feeling the chill of the early morning air scorch her lungs. "What was .. that... thing?"

She shoved her hands into her jean pockets and continued to walk down the street._ It talked_, she thought to herself. Then, as if to totally convince herself that what she experienced was real, she spoke aloud. " It talked. And..that tail. It looked like a huge... _rat_!" She shivered, remembering the black glinting eyes that stared at her. "I am lucky it didn't eat me alive."

Michiko turned onto a back street that weaved to the lower part of the city. Keeping a constant watch for would be muggers, she quickly made her way to the low grade apartment she shared with her best friend, Daphne. She quickly locked the door behind her and without using the aid of the lights, made her way through the small kitchen.

To her left, the soft light of their 20 inch television created an eerie feel to the living room. She spotted Daphne curled under three raggedy blankets.

"How did you make out?" Daphne mumbled tiredly without opening her eyes. "Can we eat like Queens this week?"

Michiko shook her head and fell into the lawn chair that served as part of their furniture.

"It was a total fail," she muttered.

Daphne groaned. "Michiko, you promised _something_. How the hell are we going to eat this week? We already used our resources. I doubt anyone else will lend us any more cash. We may as well start looking for a nice alley to call home. If we don't come up with the rent we-"

The lights flickered on, unexpectedly, causing Michiko to jump. She spun around in her her seat and spotted two figures looming in the kitchen. She recognized them immediately; Matt and Jason. They were amongst the few people that willingly helped the girls out when they needed it. Of course, their aid came with a price. Circumstances could get ugly if you didn't accommodate Matt's terms.

She sent Daphne a _did you know they were here? _look_. _The girl glanced away, guiltily.

"What are you two doing here?" Michiko muttered, pretending to be undaunted by their presence.

"You said you would have your debt paid two weeks ago."

Michiko struggled to appear stoic, and shrugged nonchalantly. "I think my exact words were, I will pay you as soon as I can. And _your_ exact words were, sounds good."

Matt crossed the room and stood directly behind her chair, glaring. "Hey, I have to pay my people as well. The Purple Dragons are less tolerant than I am."

"Oh, please, Matt. You will piss your pants if one of them utters boo. You will get your money, trust me." She looked away. "Besides, they are your problem, not mine."

"They will be everyone's problem if they get aggravated enough. Don't forget who is watching over our asses. You are lucky to be living here."

Michiko rolled her eyes. "Oh yes. This is _such_ a palace." Matt snorted and she pulled away from him. "I got spotted and had to ditch," Michiko snapped irritably. "I _told_ you sneaking in like that would be a bad idea."

"I don't want to hear excuses. I want to see cash." He bent down, shoving his palms on the back of Michiko's chair, tilting it towards him. Michiko could feel the cold from his wintery stare. "I'm serious. You have two days. No more. Do I make myself clear?"

Michiko swallowed thickly and nodded. "You will get your money," she mumbled. "Now, get the hell out of my apartment. It's past my bed time."

Matt let go of the chair, causing her to bounce in her seat as the metal legs slammed against the floor.

To Jason, he said, "Let's go."

Michiko waited until she heard the door close firmly before breathing out a sigh and slumped in her chair.

Daphne rolled on to her stomach and looked over at Michiko. She squinted tiredly, and her electric blue dyed hair clung to her face.

"Duuude," she drawled. "You got busted by your grandparents? Again? How did you get away this time? Isn't your Grandfather like a psychopath or something?"

Michiko swung in the chair so that her legs dangled over an arm and stared out through the cracked window pane across the room.

"Not...really," she said quietly.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "What do you mean? Then it was your Grandmother? Isn't she like... senile?"

Michiko flashed a glare at her friend. "My obaasan is _not_ senile," she napped defensively. Daphne shrank back under one of the blankets and Michiko eased up a bit. "No. I don't know who... or what it was."

Daphne yawned. "What do you mean?"

Michiko scratched her temples. "I don't really know. Maybe I am just over tired. But it looked like... a big rat." She paused. "It had a different shaped head. But it stood on two legs like a person. And talked to me."

Daphne turned to Michiko with a serious look before erupting into laughter.

"A _rat..._ talked to you?"she hooted. "Girl. Seriously. You need sleep."

Michiko laughed weakly along with Daphne. "Yeah. You're right. I think I will turn in." She rose off her chair and stretched. "Good night."

"Peace out," Daphne responded and burrowed back under her blankets as Michiko went to the closet sized room across the hall. She shut the door before she crossed the room in two strides and sat on her cot. She rested her elbows on her knees and looked at her reflection in the long and narrow mirror that was propped up against the wall. She scoffed at her reflection as she stared into her dark, almond shaped eyes.

_Get a grip, girl,_ she thought to herself. _ You were seeing things. You had to have been. You know how paranoid Grandfather is. He probably did have someone ready to scare you? But... a four foot talking... thing? That is a bit much. Even for him._

She took a deep breath and she raked her fingers through her blue black hair, resting her hands on the top of her head. She sighed loudly, falling backwards against her cotton blanket.

_Who does he think he is anyway?_ She clinched her teeth, picturing the older man. _I am his family! What a no good jerk! He would rather see me starve! It is his fault that I left in the first place._

Michiko shifted on her cot kicking irritably at the blanket that entangled around her foot. _At least obaasan is willing to help. I_ do _feel sorry for her. I am glad that I had the guts to leave._

Michiko allowed the memories drift to the day she finally left her Grandparents home. It had been shortly after Yoshi's death. Sato had withdrawn from everyone, including his own family. Anger, bitterness and grief controlled him. The night Michiko left, they had gotten into a terrible fight. It was a yelling match that almost erupted into hand to hand combat.

_He almost hit me!_ Michiko shuddered slightly. She had known her Grandfather to be loyal to his personal opinions and stick to them in a dispute. But he never had raised a hand other than a swat on the bum when she was younger. That night he shoved her against the wall and when Michiko stood her ground, he swung. Michiko had avoided the fist, barely.

_He forced me to leave_, she remembered, grinding her teeth together. _And now that he knows that I go when he isn't there, the gravy train has stopped and derailed. What am I going to do now? Obaasan kept me going. With no money and no food I am as good as dead. Ha! Maybe that is what the old coot wants!_

She shifted once again trying to find comfort on her bedding.

_I will make him pay!_

She weighed her options and eventually came to a conclusion and considering the circumstances, it wasn't a favorable one.

_Maybe I should go back and snoop around, take some pictures even. Nobody would believe me without proof. Hell. I don't even believe it myself. If what I met tonight is indeed something.. unearthly... it could be my meal ticket. If Grandfather is sitting on the biggest secret of the century, I want my share of the deal. Then Matt would get off my case. Who knows. Maybe I can clear my own name with the Purple Dragons. Maybe they may even make me a member. They are the most feared gang in New York. I would be invincible._

She laid horizontal once more, satisfied with her new goal.

_I will not starve. Grandfather will pay dearly for all this crap. Mark my words._


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Please don't hate Sato. His stubborness and selfishness is what makes me love him so much. Even though he tends to do spontaneous things...without thinking of the outcome. :P

A big thank you to the lovely Mikell, who took time from her hectic schedule to beta for me. HUGS!

**CHAPTER 14**

Sato sat across from Splinter while they performed a cleansing meditation before commencing with their evening training. Splinter sat with his leg crossed in a perfect Lotus position, eyes closed. His chest raised and lowered in a slow rhythmic pace, as he appeared to enter a calm state of mind. Sato on the other hand could not achieve such tranquility. His thoughts raced wildly about the upcoming night. He intended to take things to the next level and felt unsettled, restless.

_Splinter will understand_, Sato reasoned with himself._ He _has _to feel the same way I do about those filthy Foot ninja and desire revenge. Tonight we will go forth through the city and I can continue my search actively. I must track them down, find out where their home base is and pick them off one by one if I have to. I will not rest until the Foot has been destroyed._

Sato battled patience as he waited for Splinter to return from his spiritual travels. Finally, the Rat's eyes fluttered open and his body slumped forward as he relaxed.

"I am ready ... to being," he told Sato, uncrossing his legs and standing.

"Tonight I want to take our training outside," Sato informed Splinter. He crossed the room and began placing various items into a black duffel bag.

"Outside... your home?"

Sato nodded. "Splinter, it is time to test your skills. We shall travel the roof tops. That way you will not risk being seen." He caught the unsure glance Splinter sent his way. "Don't worry Splinter-San. We are just going for a little exercise that's all."

Without objecting or complaining, Splinter accepted the pair of grappling gloves Sato held out.

"Just in case," Sato told him. "You never know when you need them."

Once they finished packing the slim duffel bag, Sato led Splinter out of the house by slipping like ghosts out the back door.

_At least Mae is asleep. I know she disapproves of my research. Fool woman. But I am unable to make her understand. The Foot clan must be stopped._

Splinter skillfully kept up with Sato as they weaved their way through the city, high above the bright lights and busy streets. Sato pressed on with a destination in mind. He spent his spare time at the school researching old archives, the news, anything that could possibly aid him in the whereabouts of the Foot Clan headquarters. Just recently, he made a breakthrough discovery. One of the old buildings in a low traffic area appeared to be alive with activity.

Sato left the safety of the rooftops, heading to the ground.

"We have to cut through the street and then the park," he whispered to Splinter, crouching against the corner of a cafe. "Once we are on the other side, we can go above once more." He glanced over his shoulder. "Are you okay with this?"

Splinter starred off to the left, his head tilted slightly. He sat statue still, listening, the only movement was the random twitch of his whiskers.

"Splinter-" Sato started, but was immediately cut off as the Rat raised a hand, silencing him.

"I hear... arguing, "he informed him. He tilted his head to the right. "That voice...sounds... familiar."

Sato saw something flicker in the Rat's eyes. He watched as he narrowed his eyebrows, breathing out a low hiss.

Before Sato could question him, Splinter pitched forward, traveling low to the ground. He went to the mouth of the alley and Sato quickly followed, without argument. Splinter stopped suddenly, falling to his knees, one hand on the cool brick wall, the other hand resting on the ground beneath him for balance as he leaned forward, listening once more. Before Sato reached his side, Splinter was off and running, and weaved around the corner, ducking into the next ally way.

"What is wrong, Splinter? What has got your attention?" Sato inquired when he finally caught up with the Rat.

Before Splinter could respond, a dark haired teenaged boy ran passed, his arms pumping wildly. Close on his heels was a group of yelling, angry men, each brandishing a weapon.

"We shouldn't be here," Sato warned when he caught up with his friend. "We are out in the open." He placed a firm grasp on the Rat's arm, intending to lead him away.

Feet placed firmly against the ground, Splinter resisted, earning an impatient sigh from Sato.

"Something...from before," the Rat finally replied, keeping his voice in a low whisper.

Sato shook his head in frustration. _I don't understand what has gotten him so interested. But we cannot stay here. We are wasting precious time._ He followed Splinter's stare, tracing it to the hulking figure that led the pack. He noticed the tattoo of a purple dragon that coiled its body around the thick bicep of his left arm. The man's followers bore the same trademark.

_Purple Dragons. Humph. _

From where he stood, Sato watched as the boy bravely made a stand, yelling threats against a gang of seven. Sato saw through the facade. Although the boy stood, chest puffed, arms at the ready, he noticed the tremble in his limbs, the twitch in his face. His eye brows may have been knitted together into an angry V, but his eyes glistened with fear.

Instinctively, Sato made a move to intervene, but stopped after two steps as the sound of sirens screamed in the air nearby.

"Let us leave," Sato insisted once more. "This affair is not our concern." He saw the fur bristle around the black cotton material of the outfit Splinter wore.

"There are different ways to do the right thing, Splinter-San. Here that? The police are on their way." He straightened his legs, raising to a stand, his knees cracking. "We better move before they arrive."

Splinter appeared to give in. He blew out a sigh, his shoulders slumped.

"Very well.. I..." Splinter's voice hitched.

Sato followed Splinter's gaze that was locked onto the blond headed mountain of a man.

"It is... him." Splinter's voice gasped.

"Who?" Sato asked, confused. Before Splinter could respond, the wail of sirens neared. Together, Sato and Splinter watched both parties seperate and scatter in different directions, before the police could even interfere. Sato tapped Splinter on the shoulder, and nodded towards the roof top. Quickly they scaled the fire escapes until they were safe, above the city.

Sato turned to face Splinter, crossing his arms in front of his chest, warring with the chilling breeze that seeped through his outfit. Splinter remained motionless before him as he stared remorsefully at the tiles beneath them.

"Splinter-san...Tell me. What took place back there? Who did you see?"

When the Rat finally looked up at the man, Sato could easily see the overflow of moisture in the onyx eyes.

"Him...the man with the...tattoos. He was there...the night they took Master Yoshi...from me."

As he spoke, Sato could clearly pick up the bitterness in Splinter's tone.

"Are.. you sure?" Sato asked.

Splinter nodded. "He bears...my mark...on his cheek." His lips pulled into an angry frown. "He was there."

Sato's hands balled into tight fists, the pressure of his nails pinched against his palms.

"Are...you sure?" he repeated, his voice tight and low. He could feel angery heat burn through his body. His chest constricted and his stomach knotted._ Is it true? We had one of _them_ within our reach and let him go?_

Beside him, Splinter gave a slow, deliberate nod. "I...could never forget...that face. His smell." He shuddered.

Sato went to the edge of the roof, and crouched. He stared into the streets below, searching, hoping he could chance another glimpse of the man, vowing next time, their encounter would be much more face to face.

"They would be long gone by now," he muttered bitterly. He stood and walked to the west side of the building. "Come. Let's resume with our exercise."

Silently, the pair floated above the unsuspecting city once more, each caught in their own thoughts. They headed for the edge of town until the building he was searching for came into view.

To Splinter, he said," Let's stop here for a moment."

Splinter knelt on the hard roof top and breathed in and out deeply. Sato withdrew a pair of night-vision binoculars from the bag and watched the building that he suspected hid the dreaded clan. At first glance it appeared abandoned and void of life until a streak of black flashed across his vision. Sato swiped his eye sight over the area he had seen the figure. Once again everything was quiet and still. He watched until finally he caught a second figure seemingly pop out of nowhere, dash across the lot only to disappear back into the dark crevasse of the building.

_Hm_, Sato muttered._ I see you filthy scum._

He watched a few minutes more, hoping to see more activity. To his disappointment there was none.

"Curse them. They are as quick as the thieves," he mumbled.

"Sato-sensei, is everything okay ?" Splinter inquired.

Sato's lips formed a tight thin line on his hardened face. Bitterly he answered with a crisp, "No."

Splinter looked at Sato with questioning eyes. "How so?"he asked.

Sato hesitated before replying. _At least I owe him the truth_. Sato had been prepared for more than a simple exercise, and Splinter trustfully followed. The deceit stabbed at him like knives, the feeling of dishonor tainted his soul. He motioned Splinter to follow him back to the edge of the roof and pointed into the distance.

"Splinter. I have discovered what I believe is possibly the secret home of the elusive Foot."

Splinter rested his hands on the brick high raised ledge and looked in the direction Sato indicated.

"But I see nothing."

Sato nodded. "They have been very difficult to find. But not impossible."

Splinter looked up at Sato and flicked his ear. "You have been... looking for them," Splinter replied knowingly.

"Yes," Sato answered. "For years I have been on the lookout. Splinter-san, I will be honest. I knew this is where we were going tonight."

Splinter nodded. "You wish...to avenge...Master Yoshi."

Sato sighed. "Not just that. My animosity for the Foot goes beyond Yoshi. They are the work of pure evil. They must be stopped. "

Splinter fell into a meditative silence before he reached out and placed a hand on Sato's arm.

"I ...will help you, "he replied slowly. "You have... my word. I wish to see... the Shredder come to end. Only then ...will my Master's spirit... rest in peace."

Sato returned the binoculars back in his duffel.

"Yoshi knew something we didn't. He feared just by knowing him, we were at risk of being in danger. He refused to tell us what his duty really was. Mae and I understood it was something far bigger than ourselves." Sato shook his head. "If I just knew what, I could continue Yoshi's work. If he was willing to die for a secret so sacred, then it must be worth fighting for."

Splinter frowned. "Even though...I have memories... I do not recollect...his purpos. Sometimes...when my Master ventured out...I stayed behind."

Sato tossed the bag over his shoulder and motioned for Splinter to follow.

"Let's move in closer. I've already seen two sentries. I have not detected anymore." Without another word, Sato continued towards the building at a much more slower and careful pace. Once they were closer, Sato surveyed their surroundings.

"To get inside and see what we are truly up against is my goal." Sato pointed towards a window. "According to my research on this place, that is an entry point that we can use." Sato retrieved a grappling hook, twirling it before tossing it into the air with a mighty heave. The metal of the hook connected the ledge with a ca-chink. After giving the rope a few tugs to make certain it was secure, he began ascending upwards. The pair made it safely without any trouble.

_I hope the rest of the way goes as smoothly_, Sato thought to himself as he dug in the duffel for a window cutting knife. _Perhaps_ _I should not celebrate just yet._

Sato peered in thru the window, bracing his hands under the pane. Just as he prepared to open it, he noticed two shapes moving in the darkness. Sato squinted his eyes and stared harder inside. A gentle glint of the moonlight on metal was evidence enough that someone was indeed on the other side and was waiting. He froze and indicated for Splinter to do the same.

The very second there was movement once again, Sato cried out," Abort!"

Faster than their bodies could handle, they went back down the rope that was still attached to the roof top below. Sato landed first stumbling when his feet hit the solid ground. He turned to see if Splinter was following. To his horror he spotted an arm reach out with a sword, cutting the far end of the rope.

"Splinter-san! Jump!" Sato cried out as the rope started to fall. Splinter was more than half way across, but running out of time. Sato picked up the rope on his end, hoping to reel the Rat in.

The second Splinter realized what was happening, he scrambled towards the roof. He swung his legs, using the momentum to toss his body through the air. He landed on his left side, connecting to the roof with a resounding thud. A grunt escaped his throat, followed by a hiss as he tried to stand.

Instantly, Sato went to his side and helped him to his feet as a hand full of shurkien cut through the air. One connected with Sato's arm causing him to gasp in pain.

_We got to move. Now!_

The pair dashed off, seeking shelter. They pushed on the best they could until they put a good distance between them and their assailants. Only when Splinter began to trail behind, did he dare to stop to assess their injuries.

"How is your leg holding out?"Sato inquired, pressing his hand against the wound caused by the shuriken.

"I.. am...fine," Splinter said through short gasps.

Sato frowned as he examined the Rat's stance. "We better get home," he sighed. "You don't look well."

Splinter didn't object. He limped beside Sato as they took to the ground and blended with the shadows.

_How stupid was I to do this_. Sato cursed himself as they continued back home. _I put Splinter at great risk. This trip was far more dangerous than I expected. The Foot are a lot more alert than I anticipated._

Once they were safe in his house, Splinter flopped on the couch, adjusting his position, searching for comfort.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Sato asked.

Splinter shook his head. "No. Thank you."

Sato frowned. _We can't take him to the hospital nor can we trust anyone to come privately to examine him._

He watched a moment more as Splinter gritted his teeth and pinch his eyes shut in an attempt to block out the pain.

"I will go and get my wife," Sato sighed. "Hopefully she can use her Reiki to pinpoint what exactly is wrong."

He turned and headed for the bedroom, where his wife lay sleeping.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15~

Mae's eyebrows knitted together as she swept her hands over Splinter's body. The Rat remained still as possible, inhaling and exhaling. Sato remained in the background, sitting restlessly, watching and waiting.

Time seemed to stand still as Mae felt carefully along Splinter's leg, feeling the flow of chi. Frowning, she allowed her hands to hover above Splinter's fibula.

"I believe his left leg is broken. He has no other serious injuries that I can tell." She finished with a final sweep towards Splinter's feet before turning to Sato, her eyes lit with anger.

_How could you do this to him? He trusted you to teach him and like a devoted student followed you on a path so dangerous, so bigger than the both of you._

Sato rose to his feet and walked over to Mae.

"Are you sure?" he asked slowly. She could feel the heat radiating off his body as he knelt tightly at her side, peering over her shoulder.

Anger and disappointment made Mae look away from her husband. She nodded and added, "Reiki cannot mend him. You know that. He should have professional medical attention."

Sato snorted with irritation. "Then what do you suggest we do?" he demanded hotly. "It's not like we can just drive him to the hospital."

Mae turned her attention back to Splinter, regarding him with sympathy. "I am sorry this happened, Splinter-san. I could attempt to splint your leg and hope it sets." She examined his leg once again. "There doesn't appear to be any dislocation. If that is the case then fortune is smiling at you. However, I cannot guarantee the level of the fracture. "

Splinter nodded. "I... trust you," he replied. He closed his eyes and rolled his head back against the pillows. "What ...of the turtles?"

"They are sleeping soundly," Mae assured him. "You need not worry."

Splinter shifted uncomfortably, his teeth gritted together. Mae indicated for Sato to bring her the first aid kit.

"I apologize for my husband's rash decision to embark on such a dangerous mission. It was not right of him," Mae told Splinter once the man was out of earshot.

"Please. Do not...be angry with Sato-san," Splinter requested. "He is...not at fault."

"I cannot make him understand that we are not enough to stop the Foot. I fear he will lose his own life in such a futile war. It angers me so much." Mae paused and drew a shaky breath. "But it saddens me more. I cannot bear the thought of losing him." She pinched her fingers on the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

Sato bustled into the room, handing Mae the white kit. Instantly, she placed the plastic box on her lap, selecting a roll of gauze, scissors, bandages and metal clips. She propped Splinter's leg by resting his heel on a pillow, telling him to keep his leg straight as possible. Her dainty fingers worked steadily as she began to place the bandage.

"My father taught me survival skills when I was a child. It was a necessity back then," she told him, feeling his eyes watching her.

Sato alternated between hovering and pacing. Although he remained poker faced, Mae could feel the anxious energy vibrate off his body in waves.

"You will wear the carpet thin," she scolded, as she smoothed Splinter's fur, trying to avoid from pulling it unnecessarily.

Sato stopped, uttering an annoyed sound. He coughed then muttered, "I have some business to attend to. Please. Excuse me."

Mae looked up, watching the retreating figure leave the room. She sighed.

"I wish he did not have such a starving hunger for revenge," she said softly."There is no honour. I understand the ninja's acceptance of death. However, I personally think it pointless to lose their lives so senselessly. This is a personal war." Mae shook her head and bitterly added, "One I am afraid he will lose. He is only one man against a thousand. This ... vendetta has been going on long before Yohshi's demise. "

Splinter raised his head slightly to look at her. "How...so?"

Mae finished her handiwork, clipping the beige colored elastic-bandage in place before she told Splinter the whole story.

"Many years ago, shortly after we married, a ninja clan, the Foot, dominated many villages. Sato trained in the ways of ninjitsu since he was a young boy by his father, an art that has been passed down through their family, as it was for most of the families in our village. A small group joined up with Sato and his father in attempted to defend against the Foot." Mae took a deep breath before she continued. She stared at the wall, and visions of the day that turned their lives upside down flooded her memory.

"One day, Sato stole me from my duties and escorted me to the river. We had a wonderful afternoon." She smiled at the memory. "But it was soon ruined. When we returned home, before we were noticed missing, we found our village engulfed in smoke and flames. Sato left me immediately to go and investigate. When he returned, he had grave news. The village had been destroyed, completely burned. A few peasants were alive. However, his father was not so fortunate. And my family...My older brother was the only survivor. However, he succumbed to his injuries days later."

"I ...am sorry," Splinter told her, frowning.

"It is the life of a ninja," Mae explained. "Sato's father lived and died honorably. But even knowing that, Sato's heart had been filled with anger." Mae paused once more before continuing. "We were forced to seek refuge in the west. We chanced upon a small village where a man known as the Ancient One aided our sick and gave us shelter and food. Sato and I stayed with him for half a year. The Foot clan was growing stronger and danger loomed in every day. The Foot clan attempted to overrun the village, but Sato, the Ancient One and their allies were able to overpower them. The Ancient One arranged for us to leave Japan for our safety. I was pregnant with our son at the time we came to New York. Sato hid his ninja heritage and became a history teacher at the high school. We lived peacefully until we discovered the Foot clan had expanded here as well. Years later, Yoshi arrived. He was just a boy when we met him. The Ancient One suggested he seek us out. Sato offered Yoshi his assistance as needed. The last day of Yoshi's life, we expected him for a late meal. When he didn't arrive, Sato went to investigate." Mae sighed, sadly.

Splinter grunted as he shifted position once more. "I will...accompany Sato-san," he told her. "I too...want to see the destruction...of The Shredder and the Foot."

Mae looked at Splinter squarely in the eyes. "I must admit," she sighed. "I am disappointed. I do not wish to see harm befall you." She glanced at his injured leg. "We will be lucky if I can mend your leg this time. But what if next time you are hurt far worse? Or yet..." Her voice trailed off and she didn't finish her sentence. "Splinter-san. Think of the turtles. They require your guidance. They need you to be there for them."

Splinter shook his head. "Mae-san. What do I...have to offer them? They require...proper upbringing. How can I...provide what they desperately require?"

"You speak with a loose tongue," Mae scolded gently. "Splinter-san. The turtles need you in their life. Has my husband corrupted you so greatly in his thirst for revenge?"

Splinter opened his mouth for a rebuttal, but Mae stopped him short.

"My personal thoughts of revenge are not having blood for blood, but to move on. That will prove to the Shredder, that although he may have hurt us in the past, he has not robbed us of our dignity and spirit." She shook her head sadly. "But my husband refuses to see my reasoning."

"Because you speak the words of a fool," Sato answered stiffly as he returned. "You talk of issues you do not understand. I thought you, of all people, would be on my side."

Mae turned her back to him, tending to a long abrasion to Splinter's left arm.

"I wish to talk of this subject no longer," she informed him as she felt the threat of tears burn in the corner of her eyes. "I will finish tending to Splinter-san's injury. Then I shall return to bed."

From behind her, she heard Sato mutter, "I shall be in the kitchen," followed by his footsteps.

With shaky hands, Mae quietly cleaned and bandaged the Rat's arm. Once she finished, the elderly woman rose to her feet.

"Now the rest is up to you," she told him, her tone lack of expression. "You need your rest." She bowed to him before she left the room.

"Good night, Splinter-san."

Unable to bear to face her husband anymore until morning, she headed straight to bed. Sleep evaded her, causing her to toss and turn under the blankets.

_Sato, I pray that you will see the error of your ways and do the right thing. If not for you, then for Splinter. Please do not let anymore death fall onto our family._

From downstairs, she heard the back door close and the crunch of the gravel under foot as Sato left their home once more. Mae sighed.

_Sato, you fool. Will you ever learn?_

Mae got out of bed and went to the window. She could see her husband round the back of the garage and disappear in to the night like a ghostly apparition. She pushed out a frustrated sigh, wrapping her arms around her chest and shivered as the cool early morning breeze blew in through the partially opened window.

_Be safe_, she called out in her mind before turning and slipping back under the covers.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Splinter lost track of the days as they faded into each other like lazy waves creeping onto the shore. Mae strongly encouraged him to rest as much as possible, keeping off his leg and allowing it to heal. Splinter requested to be with the turtles and Sato helped him down the basement stairs. Mae left him with one of the phones, showing him which button to push to activate the pager option in case he needed anything.

"Do not hesitate to call us," she informed him. "We will not be far and I will check on you frequently."

Splinter tried to follow Mae's instructions the best he could, but monitoring the turtles while immobile proved to be more difficult than he anticipated. Mae brought the turtles the box of toys, so they could play in their room. Splinter felt relieved when Mae offered to occupy them while she did laundry or when Sato invited them to accompany him during workouts. It was those moments he would finally allow himself to fall into a deep sleep, knowing the tots would not get into too much trouble. At least,not into unsupervised trouble.

Eventually, the herbs Mae offered him wore off, causing Splinter to toss and turn uncomfortably. He lay on the mattress, his injured leg throbbing so greatly he felt nauseous. He tried practicing the meditation exercises Sato showed him; breathing and exhaling slowly. But as the days progressed he grew restless, and the desire to be mobile outweighed the nagging aches that held his leg in a vise.

"I have to go to the grocery store for a few things, Splinter-san. I should not be long," Mae told him one afternoon. He rested against his pillow, listening as Donatello and Michelangelo rolled a ball back and forth, chattering to each other and giggling in delight. Leonardo curled up in the corner of the bed, distracted by the bright colors of the children's picture book Mae given him. Raphael stretched out at the bottom of the bed, buried under a furry red blanket. Finally, Donatello allowed the ball to roll out of reach, bringing an end to their game. He pulled himself onto the bed and joined Leonardo, flipping through the book. Michelangelo soon followed, curling up next to Raphael, snuggling into the warmth of the blanket.

Only when Leonardo and Donatello dozed off, leaning against each other, did Splinter dare leave the room. He reached for the cane Sato supplied him. Grasping the smooth bulbous head, he unsteadily rose to his feet, putting his weight on his good side before venturing out of the living room. He went to the kitchen and prepared a warm cup of tea, testing his skills once more. Once the leaves steeped, he curled his hands around the bottom of the china cup, and raised it to his lips, allowing the warm steam wrap around him, briefly enjoying the sense of comfort. After one sip, he crinkled his nose and eyed the steaming cup with disappointment.

_Maybe...I shall ask Mae-san...for a proper lesson_, he chuckled to himself and poured the remaining liquid down the sink. Slowly, he limped to the basement once more and returned to his room. He laid on the edge of the bed, welcoming the comfort to be horizontal. The turtles remained napping and he decided to do the same. However, he did not find peaceful rest.

Dreams interrupted his sleep.

He was back on the roof tops with Sato, reliving the night they ventured to confront the Foot. Once more he felt the unnerving dark energy that swelled inside the building. He saw the sword cut the rope and felt himself falling. Instead of hitting the roof below, he continued to fall into darkness, promising revenge. Suddenly, a blinding white light engulfed the Rat and in the next moment he was on the lush green grass of The Ancient One's garden in Japan, standing beneath a fully bloomed sakura tree. The light faded until it outlined a silhouette before him.

_No, _a familiar voice spoke softly. Splinter's eyes widened as the light took the form of Hamoto Yoshi. The man smiled and bowed respectfully. Numbly, Splinter returned the gesture.

_Master Yoshi, Sato-sensei has discovered where your enemy is hiding. I accompanied him. They are of great strength and skill. However, I will not let it discourage me from avenging your death. I will help Sato seek justice for all the evil they have brought into this world. I must do this. For our friends. For you_. _For myself_, Splinter said, speaking in his native Japanese tongue.

Yoshi's face crumpled.

_No._

The word echoed in Splinter's ears.

_I do not understand._

Yoshi shook his head. _No revenge. You are angry, hurt. Now is not the time for such actions. Doing so would be like running blindly into a raging fire._

_But they did wrong. _He was not arguing, only searching for an explanation.

Yoshi stepped closer, placing a hand on the Rat's shoulder.

_Splinter-san. Do you remember why I gave you your name?_

Splinter shook his head.

_My Master once told me, 'Vengeance is like a splinter. It can get under your skin and poison your life.' _Yoshi paused, staring sadly towards the wooden marker at the base of the tree. Beautiful calligraphy strokes by Yoshi's very own hand spelled out _Teng Shen_._ I named you Splinter, as a reminder of all that I have done and what I have failed to do. Please do not let such anger and hate consume you as I let it consume me. My actions started a chain of events. I brought on my own fate. Do not let what happened to me become your path._

Splinter frowned. _I...am confused. Do I even have a path? A destiny? I do not understand what happened to me or why._

The corner of Yoshi's lip slanted into a smile once more.

_Family._

_Family? Master, I wish you were here to help me understand. I am...scared._

Yoshi gave Splinter's shoulder an encouraging squeeze before removing his hand.

_Do not be afraid, Splinter-san. Fate has weaved its path for you. You do have a purpose, a destiny. _

_What purpose does one such as myself have?_

Yoshi bowed once more.

_Family, Splinter-san. You have family, _Yoshi spoke as his form began to disappear.

_Master!_ Desperately, Splinter reached for Yoshi, but his hands passed through air.

_Things are as it should be,_ Yoshi reminded him, his voice fading. _Until we meet again, my friend. _

Instantly, Splinter awoke, finding himself not in the garden, but in the darkness of his room. He sighed, sadly, playing the dream over in his mind, clinging onto his master's presence until he felt one of the turtles roll into his side. Splinter turned his head, and made eye contact with Michelangelo's blue eyes. The young turtle smiled lazily and snuggled tightly under the Rat's arm and he considered what Yoshi said.

_Mae-san spoke of the turtles needing me, as well._

Slowly everything became clearer.

_I...understand the path I must follow. _

The turtle drifted off, clinging on to the red material of Splinter's robe. Splinter watched as the little plasteron rose and fell with each peaceful breath until Michelangelo snored, the sound as quiet and rhythmic as a kittens purr.

Splinter hugged the sleeping tot close to the warmth of his fur. He swallowed and his eyes softened.

"Family," he whispered.

Before, the turtles were just like him, brought together by and unexpected chain of events. Now, after watching them grow and develop in such a short time span, watching how fast they learned and how bonded they appeared to be with each other, he realized they were much more than prisoners of their fate. Indeed, they were growing into a small family.

_Mae-san is right. How can I turn them away?_ Splinter sighed. _If I turned my back on them now, who would care for them? I cannot abandon them here.  
><em>  
>For the first time Splinter finally felt his life held a meaningful purpose. He would respect Yoshi's wishes by setting aside his need for revenge and help the turtles as Mae and Sato helped him. Not out of pity, or matters of circumstances.<p>

Because he wanted to.

Because they were family.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Michiko stared out the window in the living room, listening to the rustle of movement in the room behind her.

"Are we doing this or not?" questioned Jason, tossing a bundle of rope over his shoulders.

Michiko hesitated before turning to make eye contact. "I'm waiting for you guys," she snapped, flicking her hair behind her shoulder.

Jason snorted and tossed her a back pack. She unzipped it, looked inside, and froze.

"Is this necessary?" she asked, struggling to keep the uncertainty out of her voice.

Mat nodded as he zipped up his black coat. "Just look at it as insurance. If that thing you say exists and decides to attack, I want to be ready," he explained. He narrowed his eyes. "This better not be some sort of joke. Are you sure you just didn't run into some coat rack or something up in your grandparen'ts loft?"

"This is not a joke. Our plan is to get in, nab it and get out," she declared.

"If it is what you say it is. Rats are nasty normally. A big one like that would rip someone in half," Les added, sounding worried.

Jason rammed his fist into Les's shoulder.

"That's why we have the gun, idiot. What kind of future Purple Dragon are you going to make if you're to chicken for a simple mission," Matt ranted irritably.

"I'm not chicken," Les defended himself, stomping towards the door. The teen looked at the others, with a hopeful stare. "You honestly think this will get us in?"

Matt nodded. "Are you kidding? This stunt will probably put us to the head of the gang. Imagine when we present the head boss with a real walking, talking rat?"

Jason stepped between the two boys, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"You know, guys. Why bother handing it over to them? I bet this will get us thousands of dollars to the right buyer. We could make ourselves rich." He turned to Michiko and raised his hand, expecting a high five. "And we have you to thank. You won't have to worry about your grandparents anymore. We can make it on our own. Heck. We can even leave the state if we wanted to."

Michiko chewed on her bottom lip as she considered his new proposition. _This may work out after all. Money, possibly fame? My grandparents and parents will be sorry and wished they never drove me away. Who needs them?_

She flung the kit bag over her shoulder and strutted towards the door.

"What are you waiting for?" she chuckled darkly. "We got a rat to catch, boys."

*~*~*~*~*

Quickly, Michiko led the three boys to her grandparents. She glanced at her watch to check the time. Two A.M. She hoped that her grandparents would be fast asleep and their plan would go smoothly.

_But who knows where the thing is? _

Michiko crouched behind a shrub and dropped the duffel bag beside her. She retrieved the rifle, allowing for Matt to show her how to load it. She waited as the boys armed themselves before stuffing their empty bags under the greenery.

"Follow me," Michiko whispered, pressing forward, towards the back of the house. Matt followed her as Jason and Les broke from their tiny group, making their way to the side of the house. There, they found the window Michiko told them they could use to enter the basement. Matt and Michiko entered the back of the house through the sliding patio doors they were able to pry open.

The house was quiet and still. Michiko crept through the kitchen, and into the hallway, her heart pounded wildly in her chest. Her black eyes darted in front of her from left to right, as she kept a close watch out for any movement.

"Are you sure it's still here?" Matt asked impatiently. "We have been through every room down here so far and have seen nothing."

"It has to be," Michiko argued, keeping her voice in a whisper.

"Then maybe we should check elsewhere," Mat suggested, pointing his flashlight towards the stairs.

Michiko stretched out her arm and cupped her hand over the bright beam.

"But my grandparents are up there," she argued. "We could wake them."

Matt shrugged and narrowed his eyes at her. "You don't mean we came all this way to stop here?" His tone was pure aggravation.

Michiko hesitated, before she shook her head. "Fine. Let's go."

Together they ventured up to the second floor. Michiko stepped over the creaky spots she knew so well on the stairs. Once they stood in the hall Matt let the light from the flash light swoop right, then left. Michiko waved to him and led him to the back wing of the house, away from her grandparents, hoping they let the rat stay in the guest area. She shivered at the thought of the dirty thing sleeping in her bed.

_What secret are you hiding, Grandfather?_ She wondered as she peeked into "her" room, a bathroom and a storage closet.

Nothing.

Behind her she heard Matt blow out a sigh of frustration.

"This is becoming a wild goose chase," he muttered, tossing his hands into the air. Heavily, he placed a hand on her arm, turning her sharply. "Why I let myself believe you is beyond me. Trust me, Michiko. If this was some kind of trap to set me up, you will pay. Traitors never get away from us. Eventually I will get my revenge. A large rat. Bah! You must have drugged me first to fall for such an atrocious story!"

"Pipe down," she scolded and pushed past him. "We still got the other side of the house to check." She started to back track when she spotted a black figure flash through the shadows. She stopped abruptly causing Matt to bump into her.

"What are you-"

"Shh," Michiko ordered, holding up her hand to silence him. "I thought I saw something."

"Your phantom creature," he snorted. "Seriously, Michiko. This is turning out to be bogus."

Up ahead the shadows appeared to move, as if creeping closer towards them. Michiko steeled herself, her heart pounding harder in her chest. Behind her, Matt pushed on her spine, urging her forward.

"There is nothing there. Let's go."

The pair moved forward, Michiko taking slow deliberate steps while Matt tried to lengthen his stride to push past. As Michiko descended the stairs, she heard a rush of feet behind her.

"Stop right there!"

"Out of my way old man!"

_Grandfather!_

Instinctively she stopped and began to turn around to see Sato barricading the top of the stairs. She pinned herself against the wall in the darkness, hoping he didn't see or at the very least didn't recognize her.

"I had enough of you idiots destroying my home and my property," Sato raged. "This ends now."

"I don't think so !"

_I got to get out of here before Grandfather sees me_. Michiko started down the stairs just as a second figure swooped down out of nowhere.

"Jason? Les?"she whispered. "We got to get out of here guys, Grandfather is a wake and-"

The figure swaggered through the dim light, giving her enough of a view to distinguish its features. Instinctively, Michiko reached for the rifle she carried over her shoulder. She raised it, trying to keep her hands from trembling. A crash from the top floor startled her and without thinking, she pulled the trigger. The figure moved first to the right, then towards her, knocking the gun out of her hand with such force that she fell against the wall, landing on her knees. Michiko looked upwards, pushing a stray strand of her hair out of her eyes. Black glinting orbs peered through the darkness at her causing Michiko to shrink away in fear. The way the creature loomed in the shadows felt unearthly and eerie.

"You...should not...be here."

Michiko's breath hitched and she froze.

_It speaks. It really does speak. What_ is _it?_

She continued to stare into the rat's face and felt instantly ill. The eyes, the long snout, the ears that flicked back and forth like radars, the clawed hands she now could distinguish clasping around something long and wooden in its paws.

Michiko didn't respond. Instead, she attempted a kick, trying to get the creature out of her way. The rat leaned out of reach and Michiko found herself pinned against the wall with the tip of the cane.

"I...won't hurt...you."

Before Michiko could try to wiggle away, she could hear the voices getting louder upstairs as Mat and Sato fell into a stale mate. Matt yelled curses and threats and in turn, Sato retaliated with words of his own. There were sounds of a scuffle that was instantly stopped by a new voice.

_Obasaan?_

Fear froze Michiko as she listened, silently willing her grandmother to go back to the bed room and lock the door.

"Sato, I heard a noise. Are you okay?"

"Mae! Get to the bedroom and lock the door!" Sato called out. "And call the police!"

Matt's angry voice filled the air as he bellowed, "No one is calling anybody."

Michiko heard Sato shout out a protest, followed by the sound of open fire echoed through the house. Mae's terrified scream filled her ears and she brought a hand to her mouth to stifle her own scream.

Swiftly, the rat pulled the cane back and disappeared up the stairs. There was a flurry of movement before Matt came crashing towards Michiko.

"We got to get out of here," he told her, no longer trying to keep to a whisper. He grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her down the stair case and towards the kitchen.

"Matt," she panted as she stumbled after him. "Wait! What happened? "

"Shut up and move!" Matt called out to Jason and Les to abandon their mission. The pair scrambled through the kitchen as they bolted for the door.

"Stop!"

There was a shuffle of movement around them. Matt stumbled and fell.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"Something tripped me," he shot back, reaching towards his legs and picking up the cane. "What the-"

The rat threw himself into the air, pouncing on Matt, knocking him back to the floor. Matt struggled fiercely, but the rodent pinned him, refusing to let go. Michiko yelled and grabbed the back of a chair when she heard shouting from outside.

"Guys we are out here!" Jason bellowed.

"The cops are coming!" Les added. "Get out of there. Now!"

_The cops!_

Michiko started to swing towards the rat, hoping to knock it off of Matt. Quickly it snapped an arm out and disarmed her. Struggling beneath the animal, Matt ordered Michiko to leave as Jason and Les continued to shout out for them.

"We got to go now!" Jason's voice was strained. "Forget that rat...thing. We got something just as good."

The rat froze.

Matt used the distraction to his advantage and managed to push the rat off of himself and escape, running outside. Michiko quickly followed.

"Get to the truck!" Matt called out as they darted around the corner of the house. Jason and Les were already waiting, the truck running. Before Michiko could pull the door closed, Jason took off towards an ally, desperately trying to avoid the police cars that raced toward the Tananka home.

"What happened?" Michiko demanded as they jostled against the rusted steal.

"Matt, who did you shoot?"

Matt shook his head. "I-I didn't shoot anybody. It was a warning shot to distract them."

Michiko narrowed her eyes.

"You promised no one would get hurt!"

Matt chuckled darkly. "What do you care? I thought your grandparents where a thorn in your side?"

"That gives you-"

Jason piled on the breaks, causing Matt and Michiko to bounce around like to rag dolls.

"What the he-"

There was a bump on the roof, followed by claws digging at the steal. Michiko looked out the windsheild and gasped when she spotted the rat crouched on the hood of the truck. Inside the cab, Jason and Les screamed in fright.

"What is that?" Les sputtered.

"Jason, what are you doing? Floor this piece of junk!"Matt barked.

"But it...it's staring at me!" Jason protested.

Michiko watched as the rat slowly inched closer. Matt growled as he reached inside his coat and pulled out a gun he had concealed. He stuck his arm out the window and fired, missing, but certainly getting the rat's attention. It's eyes transfixed on the weapon as his tail flicked, creating a thumping sound on the front grill. Matt raised his arm and took aim once again. Before he could fire, the Rat sprung into the air towards the back. Once it was not blocking his view, Jason pressed his foot onto the gas and the truck lurched forward. The animal was sent off balance. He hit the side of the truck and tumbled to the ground. Michiko turned and looked behind her, watching as the rat picked himself off the ground.

"Is it following?" Matt asked as he sat back down.

Michiko shook her head.

"No. It isn't, " she answered. She swallowed hard as she fell into silence the rest of the drive. They went to the edge of the city. Jason stopped when they came out by a dock next to the river. He shut the truck off and turned out the lights.

"Why are we here?" Michiko demanded.

"Do you honestly think it's safe to stay in the city?" he challenged. "Especially with that thing chasing us?"

"You got a point," Michiko agreed, defeated.

Matt opened his door and slid out of the truck.

"That was a total waste of time," Matt muttered, lighting a cigarette. He blew out the smoke and it curled in the air.

"Not totally," Jason piped up. "We didn't leave empty handed."

"What are you talking about?" Matt muttered taking another drag.

"Come and see," Les invited. Matt and Michiko peered into the cab as Les pointed to one of the large duffel bags that took up the middle of the seat. He carefully unzipped it

"Ta da," he announced.

Michiko leaned closer in for a better look. Once her eyes focused on the contents inside, she gasped.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Splinter felt his teeth rattle as he connected with the ground. Instinctively, he drew his knees towards his chest, tucking his body as he rolled before scrambling to his feet. Ahead, the truck's red tail lights was rapidly putting distance between them.

_No! I cannot allow them to escape! Not with my turtles! _

Splinter stood, determined to give chase. He only managed three steps before he stumbled and fell, his injured leg burning with intense pain. Helplessly, he watched the truck speed away, the sound of the open exhaust fading in the distance. He knew the truck would be long gone and he was in no shape to follow. Reluctantly and heavy heavyheartedly, he turned and ambled back to the house.

An ambulance was backed into the driveway, the engine still running and lights splashing the white siding on the houses a spooky shade of red. Splinter stopped and watched, keeping himself hidden. From where he stood, his keen eyesight could make out the movement in the kitchen through the window. Two paramedics moved fluidly as they tended to Sato, Mae stood in the background, one hand placed against her cheek, the other clutching the material of her yellow cotton nightgown above her heart. Soon, everyone in the house moved towards the back door. The two ambulance attendants helped Sato to the back of the truck. The beige bandage that wrapped his left arm was already tinged with red. Splinter could hear Sato's petulant muttering and see the feverish look of anger set in his face. Stubbornly, he refused to ride in the ambulance to the hospital.

"They are already here, and we have to pay for the service," Mae reminded him. "May as well get full value."

"This is absurd!"

"Sato-san, I can accompany you," Mae offered.

"Nonsense. Bring the car. I won't be staying at the hospital long. I have a flesh wound. It is a waste of time!"

Once the ambulance departed, Splinter watched Mae enter the garage, got in their car and trailed the ambulance.

Splinter went to the back of the house and used the basement window to let himself in; the same one the intruders used. The scent belonging still lingered and he hissed in disgust.

Quickly as he could, he went to his room, pushed open the door and flicked on the light.

The turtles were not sleeping on the blankets on the bed.

"Turtles?" He felt light headed from panic as he looked around the room.

"No," he mewled. "They...could not have-" He leaned against the door frame, as though the very life had been drawn from him. He slid to his knees and covered his face with his hands, catching tears of remorse as they slid down his cheek. Bitterly, he remebered Leonardo's distinct natural scent inside the intruders duffel bag. How could he not have detected the others being carried off as well?

"They...are gone." His voice was choked.

From across the room, a faint scrapping against the floor caught his attention. Splinter glanced in the direction as a shivering turtle crawled from behind an ancient looking trunk.

"Dona-tello?"

As Donatello made his way to the Rat, Splinter looked around once more. A bundle of blankets pooled on the floor began to move. Splinter lifted up a sheet to uncover a perplexed looking Raphael. The dark green turtle looked around, a frown set in his beak. Splinter picked both the turtles up and placed them gently on the bed.

"Go-ne," Donatello hiccuped, wrapping his tiny arms around Splinter's neck. He felt the terrified turtle shake uncontrollably.

"Mean-ie,"Raphael added, crossing his arms as he sat on the edge of the mattress, his little legs dangling over the edge of the bed. The spirited turtle appeared angry, but Splinter saw the wet trails down his green cheeks.

Splinter circled his arm around Raphael's waist and drew him closer. Tightly he hugged the two turtles, fearing that if he let them go they, too, would disappear. He bowed his forehead until it brushed against Donatello. He lost control of all emotion and he cried out of relief for Donatello's and Raphael's safety.

And wept for the loss of Leonardo and Michelangelo.

oOoOo

Michiko blinked and her jaw fell open. She started to reach towards the bag, but after quick reconsideration, pulled her arm back to her side.

"Where did you guys find them?" she asked.

"In the basement," Less offered, looking rather proud of himself.

"They are... turtles? They are butt freaking ugly. Geez guys. We have a gold mind here," Matt proclaimed sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and tossed his cigarette butt on the ground, snuffing with the ball of his foot, before he lit another one.

"They are the biggest turtles I ever seen," Michiko argued, her eyes still glued to the struggling creatures. Their arms and legs were tied together by the rope Jason had brought. One of the turtles struggled fiercely, trying to free itself of its binds. The other turtle stared back at her with big blue pleading eyes.

_Blue eyes? Turtles have blue eyes?_

"They are..."

"A total waste of our time," Matt scoffed. "I can go to the aquarium and see huge turtles." He stomped off and stood by the river's edge, fuming.

"But these are not your average turtles." Michiko attempted to reach towards them once more. The turtle with dark brown eyes watched her carefully.

Michiko turned back to the peculiar blue eyed turtle. It shrank away from her, burrowing his head.

_This is way beyond weird. Over sized rats? Turtles that look more than your average pet shop variety?_

"Well, what do you suppose we do with them?"she finally asked.

A blank look clouded Jason and Les's faces.

"My house is busy," Les spoke up.

"I don't know the first thing about looking after animals."Jason looked at Michiko thoughtfully. "You are the only on that likes animals here. You take them."

"In my small hole of an apartment? They would be seen for sure. The land lord is already suspicious of us. I wouldn't be surprised if he searches our place when we are not there." Michiko shook her head. "I can't keep them at my place. What if my Grandparents think I am involved. I can guarantee my Grandfather will track me down."

Les laughed. "Why would your grandparents suspect you? Did he see you?"

"No," Michiko started slowly. "But...that thing seemed to know who I was."

"You think it will hunt you down in your sleep?" Les asked mockingly.

Michiko reached out and punched his shoulder. "Don't be a jerk," she snapped. "I'm serious. It talked to me as though it _knew_ me." She shivered. "It's gross and creepy. And I for one, don't want those things in my apartment."

"Well, I can't leave them in my truck," Jason argued. "And I am not going to be the one to return them." Jason turned towards his friend and called out," Matt. What do you suggest?"

The self proclaimed leader of the group stalked towards the truck, muttering under his breath. He pushed in between Michiko and Jason and looked inside the duffel bag once more. He hummed thoughtfully to himself as he enticed a stare off with the dark eyed turtle.

"My old man has a hunting cottage just out of city limits. He is in the slammer, so obviously he isn't using it. We could take them there. No worries of anyone finding them then until we figure out a plan." A sly smile crossed his lips. "We may come ahead after all."

"You think so?" Jason asked, raising one eye brow. "I mean... there are two more we can get our hands on."

Matt jerked his head in Jason's direction. "There are _more_?"

Less nodded. "Yeah. But one got away and another put up quite a fight." He held up his hand to show the scars and bite marks. "He is about as vicious as your junk yard dog."

"That doesn't bother me. Let's get them hidden before we get spotted or they chew through those ropes. We can plan a way to get the other two."

Michiko looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" she hollered. "You want to plan another break in? You do realize that my Grandfather will have the best of security set up, the cops on the search."

"He won't be doing to much," Matt claimed. "Not after that shot-"

"Wait! What?" Michiko felt the color drain from her face. She stomped over to him, glaring. At five foot four, she stood comedically against Matt's five foot nine frame. She balled her tiny hand into a fist and held it under his nose. "You told me you fired a warning shot! You said no one got hurt!"

Matt shrugged. "If I told you I shot the old bat, would you have run off?" he challenged.

Michiko faltered."Y-yes."

He flashed her knowing smirk."Ah...no. Face it Michiko. You are not the dragon you claim to be. You would go back to them in a heartbeat."

"No, I wouldn't," Michiko spat back. She shook with rage and dangerously pressed her fist harder against his nose. "But you _lied_."

"To get us out of there. The old man is probably lying in the hospital right now." He paused as a thoughtful look filled his eyes. "Then that would mean the house is now empty."

"My grandmother could be there!"

Matt reached out and grabbed Michiko's wrist to remove her fist from under his nose. "Oh no. I wouldn't be that dumb. I will leave that task up to you."

"Absolutely not! We will be lucky to get away with this fiasco. I will not risk going there again."

"You will if you want in on some cash," Matt countered. "We could bank a good amount with these two. But imagine if we had all of them." His eyes dance greedily.

"But what if I get caught this time? What if that thing corners me and won't let me go?" She shook her head defiantly. "No. I'm not doing this."

Matt shoved Michiko so roughly that she fell backwards against the side of the truck. He towered over her, blocking the moon light like a giant dangerous thunder cloud.

"You will do as I say. We are all in this and it's too late to back out. If you are not in, then you are against us. You know what happens to those that oppose me...right?"

Michiko swallowed the lump of fear that had formed in her throat. She struggled to appear unmoved by Matt's threats.

"Fine," she answered glaring up at him with distaste. Through gritted teeth, she hissed," I will think about it."

"That's a good girl," Matt rewarded. He turned to Jason. "Let's get out of here. You know where the cabin is, don't you?"

Jason claimed the driver's seat once more. Matt went to the passenger side, forcing Less to move to the center. They passed Michiko the duffel bag so she could ride with the turtles in the truck box. She groaned as she laid down just in time for Jason to put the truck in drive. She placed the bag by her side, leaving the zipper undone so that the turtles could get some air. They stared back at her, a mix of emotions between them.

"What are you looking at?"she muttered. The brown eyed turtle looked away. When she looked at the blue eyed turtle Michiko was surprised to see tears sliding down it's cheek.

OoOoO

Matt pulled the handle on the cabin's heavy wooden door. The stench of dust and grime greeted them as the group stepped inside. Matt found the light switch and turned it on. Michiko looked around the tiny dwelling and thought that it was a castle compared to her pint sized apartment. She stood by the door, watching as the three boys milled around her, settling in. Jason instantly went to the fridge and griped about the nonexistent supply of beverages. Les wandered over to the couch and tried the television. The screen was clouded with static snow. Muttering, he adjusted the wire rabbit ears until finally a picture appeared. Matt went to an upstairs loft, leaving Michiko on her own. She went to the kitchen table and fell into one of the old rickety chairs.

"So where are those _things_?" Matt asked as he thundered down stairs. "I found something that should hold them."

Jason picked up the duffel bag containing the turtles and carried it upstairs. Matt instructed Michiko to find something for water. With a groan, she searched the cupboards until she found a blue tinned bowl. She filled it then followed the boys upstairs to the spare room. She stopped, hovering at the door and groaned in disgust.

"Give them to me," Matt barked. He was kneeling in front of some kind of trap used for raccoons. He placed wooden planks to make a floor for the cage. Michiko traced her eyes on a sturdy rope that attached from the top of the trap and wrapped around one of the rafters in the open styled roof.

She watched in distaste as Jason and Matt struggled to push the first turtle inside. Even with its limbs still tied, it thrashed determinedly. The blue eyed turtle went in much easier, almost grateful to be reunited with its counterpart. Before Matt closed and locked the door, he cut the rope, releasing their arms and legs.

"There. I hope you enjoy your new home," Matt chided, pulling on the loose end of the rope. He smirked at the scared faces that stared back at him as he hoisted the cage into the air.

"Do you think that's necessary?" Michiko inquired, watching the cage rise to the roof, and sway back and forth in a sickening motion.

Matt nodded. "Of course. Don't want them trying to run off now, do we?" he sneered. Once he secured the rope around the leg of the bed, he ushered the others out of the room. "Let's go and make our plans on what to do with them. We want to be picky. Just can't pass them off to the first bidder, you know."

Matt left the room, and the others followed. Michiko was the last to leave. Before she shut the door, she chanced one more quick look at the turtles. Two sets of eyes watched her. As Michiko reached for the door, she swore she read disappointment in their expression. The turtles disappeared out of sight, the cage swinging gently as they settled.

"I'm sorry," Michiko whispered as she pulled the door shut and went down stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Splinter stayed with the turtles until he heard Mae and Sato arrived home late the next morning. He just managed to finally console Raphael into a fitful slumber when he heard the front door open and close. Wasting no time, he slipped out from between Donatello and Raphael, and went to see his friends to deliver the devastating news.

Sato and Mae stood at the far end of the kitchen, next to the counter; Sato was red-faced, clutching the phone so hard his knuckles were pale. Mae whirled as Splinter stepped towards them.

"Splinter!" Relief showed in her face as she reached for him. Splinter stiffened when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I was worried about you. You should not have given chase to those people. You could have gotten yourself discovered. Or worse."

When she pulled away, Splinter placed a hand on her arm, hoping to get her attention.

"They... are gone," he told her, his gravelly voice wavering.

Mae came to a standstill. "What do you mean? They?" Then her eyes widened and she gasped. "Not the turtles?"

Splinter nodded. "Leon-ardo and Michel-angelo. That...is why I pursued...them." He slumped against her side, bringing his hand to his forehead, covering his eyes.

The only sound that filled the room, other than Sato's raging voice in the distance was the tinkling of china against linoleum, as the delicate cup slipped from Mae's fingers.

"No, Splinter. " Horror dripped from her voice and her eyes took on a glossy sheen.

Splinter nodded. "I...must find them," he told her.

"Of course we will, Splinter. Sato is on the phone right now with the police, making a report. We will find them." She quickly glanced away. "I just hope before someone else does."

Splinter exhaled a heavy sigh. He watched Sato pace the floor, talking so fast his angry tone harsh and fragmented. After he hung up the phone, the man gripped his wounded arm, leaning against the fridge and staring at the floor.

"Sato, come and sit. You should not get yourself more upset than you already are. It is not going to help the matter."

When Sato raised his gaze towards his wife, Splinter saw the hot rage, blazing in his soul.

"It takes more than some punk kid and a bullet to stop me. And honestly, the whole police force can go to hell, for all the good they are. " He rolled his eyes. "We will have someone over as soon as we can. Bah! They don't give a rat's ass..." He stopped abruptly, looking sheepishly at Splinter. "My apologies...I didn't mean..."

Splinter felt Mae's warm body leave his side as she went to her husband.

"Sato. Leonardo and Michelangelo are missing."

Sato blinked, and fell into silence. His momentary look of shock crumpled into an ugly, contorted mask of emotions.

"I will hunt the bastards down myself." He curled his hand on his good side into a tight fist, slamming it against the counter top. A hiss escaped his throat.

"Sato-san, you are in no shape to partake in such actions," Mae scolded.

"You expect me to sit here and wait for the police to finish their coffee and donuts before they decide to do something?" Before Mae could retort, he added," Besides. I don't think they are the ones that should find the turtles anyway."

A hushed silence fell over the trio. Mae busied herself as she went from kitchen counter to opening the cupboard door, fridge and stove with no apparent purpose other than a distraction. She came to a standstill on the moss green mat in front of the sink. The woman stared out the window, a lost look in her eyes.

Finally, Splinter spoke. "No...I...shall search...Alone," he said, and his tone sounded final.

"Splinter," Mae uttered, her voice sounding tired, defeated. "It is not safe."

Splinter shook his head. "I...fear for the young ones. They...are my...responsibility...my family."

"Don't be foolish. I shall accompany you," Sato snorted.

Splinter shook his head. "I...have your teachings. I...can do this." He stood firmly before the couple, his decision made. "And...once I have found them...We shall leave."

Mae turned, looking directly at Splinter.

"Leave? Where will you go? Splinter, I am not sure that is a good idea right now. The turtles are young and you are still injured."

"We...are in danger here," Splinter tried to reason. "I...cannot allow...any more misfortune befall you...because of us."

Sato shook his head. "Nonsense. This is not your fault, Splinter-san."

Mae hummed, thoughtfully. "Sato. What if they do come back? What if they come looking for the others?" She leaned against the counter top.

"The garage loft. We can hide them there," Sato replied instantly. "Splinter. Does that sound reasonable? We only use it for storage and there really isn't much up there. I know it's an inconvenience, but it's better than venturing on your own right now."

Splinter fell into a thoughtful silence. He appreciated the Tanaka's willingness to help. However, it was obvious to him that being with the humans was no place for him. But he knew Mae was right. He was not strong enough to be on his own with a quartet of turtle children.

"Very well, Sato-sensei. We...shall use...your loft until...I find the missing turtles."

Sato nodded briskly. "Very well. I shall arrange your accomodations."

"The poor dears," Mae sighed. "They must be so frightened. I just hope that..."

"We will find them," Sato said firmly, interrupting his wife. To Splinter, he said, "The police will be on their way for their investigation. Let's get you and the other turtles out of here. Once they run their evidence I may have a better lead to where to start."

Splinter swallowed a lump of regret, shifting awkwardly.

Mae raised her eyebrows. Tilting her head, she asked, "Splinter? What is it?"

The Rat sighed.

_To tell_ _them their granddaughter was involved will hurt them_. He warred with his conscience. _But if I withhold __information we may lose the chance to find the turtles._

Deciding the truth was the right path, he told Mae and Sato about Michiko. Mae crumpled and Sato stormed across the room, picking up his coat that was draped over a kitchen chair.

"I suspected she was involved, " he muttered. His actions were careless, rushed. "I will deal with her myself. And I guarantee she will never darken the doorway of this house again."

"But Sato. We don't know what is going on. We have to talk to her," Mae reasoned. Then, as if searching for one last glimpse of hope that her granddaughter could not be involved, she asked, "Are you certain it was her?"

Splinter nodded, grimly.

Sato stood, with his back to the others for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally, Sato spoke. "Then I shall pay her a visit."

Without looking at his wife or Splinter, he stormed across the room to the door.

"I...will come as well," Splinter spoke up.

Mae went to the coat closet.

"Here, Splinter," she said, her voice weak and her spirit broken. She passed him one of Sato's hooded jackets. "You will need to keep your appearance hidden."

Splinter graciously accepted the coat and quickly pulled it on. It bagged on his frame, and the hood fit his head awkwardly but it served its purpose. He managed to flip the collar up in such a fashion to hide his face.

"Thank-you," Splinter told her before he left. As he stepped out on to the back porch, the chill of the early morning nipped through the coat. But it wasn't just the air that made his fur bristle. The air felt stale, dry, as if something loomed above them, waiting.

Splinter shuddered, tightening the coat around his body as he slid into the backseat of the Toyota.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: For those not in the know, the Strealthy Stories TMNT awards are well under way! And I would love to take this time to thank those of you that nominated Fated Destinies ! :D I am totally blown away. This fic is my personal baby and it humbles me to k now that there are others out there that are enjoying it as well. Good luck to all my fellow competitors!**

**CHAPTER 20**

Splinter and Sato traveled in silence. Sato sat, focused on the road that lay before them, his grasp tight on the steering wheel. Splinter watched as they passed the tall buildings. The neon lights lit up the night so brightly, he felt overwhelmed. Sato jerked the car to the right, heading west to a low grade part of the city. The buildings appeared to darken like withering flowers. The lights became less and the graffiti more. Splinter felt like they had driven into a different city in a different time.

Finally Sato brought the car to a stop under the fluorescent light of a street lamp, and got out

"She thinks she can hide on me," he grumbled as they stood in front of a run down building. Every window was either board up or barred. The brick walls cracked, crumbling and covered in spray paint. The paint on the front door was chipped and weathered to the point the shade was no longer discernable. "She easily forgets I have methods to find out what I need to know. Just because she is out from my roof, doesn't mean she is out of my life. I have followed her once to this address." To Splinter, he asked, " Do you want to wait out here?"

Splinter shook his head. "No. If the turtles...are in this building...I want...to be there."

"Very well." Sato stepped forward, and pushed on the door, easily getting by the faulty lock system. He led the way through the haze filled apartment. Terrible smells reached Splinter's nose; alcohol, dirt, mold, rotting food and something that made his head ache, but he didn't know what to call it. He twitched his nose in a failed attempt to rid his senses of the violation.

They went to the second floor and to the end of the hall. Sato raised his arm and rapped angrily on room fourteen. When no one answered, he knocked again, hard enough that the door bounced on its hinges. This time, they heard faint muttering on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a bunch. You left your keys home again, didn't you? Girl, what am I going to do with-"

The door opened and Sato glared at the petite teen that stood on the other side, her mouth open in surprise.

"I want to speak to Michiko," Sato told her sternly. "Get my granddaughter. Now!"

Daphne quivered as she continued to stare. "Um... I don't know any-"

Sato barged past, stepping into the tiny kitchen, his eyes darting around the room. Splinter followed quickly, keeping out of the girl's direct eye contact. While Sato argued with the teenager, Splinter investigated the apartment, sniffing the air, searching for the turtle's familiar scent.

He found nothing.

"Don't lie to me," Sato bellowed. "I know she is living here. Now. Where is she? Where is my granddaughter?"

"She...she isn't here," Daphne whimpered.

"Where is she?"

Daphne shrugged."I don't know." Sato glared and she cringed back, putting her hands up automatically in defence. "I swear it! I honestly don't know."

"When did you see her last?"

Daphne ran a hand through her hair. "Last..." She faltered, as if reconsidering. "This morning. I saw her this morning. Such a grumpy thing before lunch, you know that?" She turned and went to the living room, where she fell onto the broken couch, and hugged an orange shaggy pillow to her chest.

Sato followed and loomed over her.

"You're lying!"

Daphne jumped and begged, " Please don't hurt me! I know nothing! Seriously! She left last night."

Splinter tugged on Sato's sleeve.

"She speaks...the truth," he told him. "I do not...detect the turtles here." He shifted his eyes, back and forth, doing a double take of the apartment. "I... detect...that there may be more ...involved," he informed Sato, keeping his voice quiet. Splinter picked up a sweatshirt that was shoved into the corner of the kitchen. He held it close to his nose, inhaling. "It... belongs to... Mich-ik-o...but... I also detect...three different...scents." His eyes flickered to meet Sato's. "The same... scents from last night."

Sato growled in frustration, wheeling in on Daphne. She startled, stepping backwards, tripping over a skateboard in the process. She landed with a thud, wasting no time gathering herself and crab walked until her shoulders bumped against the wall.

Sato chased after her, crossing the room in four strides. He stood in front of Daphne, crouched down and slammed a hand on the wall a few inches from her head. He held position, blocking her from getting up.

Jabbing an index finger into Daphne's face, he roared. "You! What secrets are you hiding? Tell me, or I will call the police and you can deal with them. And trust me. I can make things alot worse for you than need be."

Daphne swallowed as her bottom lip trembled.

"I am hiding no secrets," she babbled. Closing her eyes, she turned her head away from Sato. When the man reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, she gave in.

"I don't know what the whole story is. Just that...her and a few of the guys are involved in...something."

Sato snapped the phone shut without dialling. "What else?" he demanded.

Daphne shook her head, causing her hair to flap around her face.

"There is nothing else," she shot back, her voice strained. "That is all I know. They just said something about...some dog-alien thing...and they were going to be rich." She curled into a ball, hunkering away from Sato, pulling the hood of her sweatshirt over her head.

Sato looked at Splinter, sharing looks of horror.

"Where have they gone?" Sato demanded once more, although it was pointless. Daphne wept, her face buried in her hands.

"I...I don't know. I didn't want to tag along...so I wasn't in on their plans," she replied between sobs. "And that is the truth. Call the cops if you want, but there is no more I can say."

Sato pulled his arm away and stood to his feet.

"If you see my granddaughter, tell her she is to contact me at once," he ordered.

Daphne nodded shakily. "Y-yes sir," she faltered, peering up through the fringe of bangs that hung over her eyes.

"Listen to me," Sato warned one last time. "I will be back." He turned to leave and Splinter followed, closely at his side.

The pair headed back to the homestead, empty handed and heavy hearted.

oOoOo

Tiredly, Michiko returned to her apartment late that evening. The small group agreed on taking turns staying at the cabin to ensure they had no unwanted visitors to discover their secret. Matt offered to stay for the first watch, while the others agreed to rest or get some supplies to stock the cupboards and fridge for the duration of their stay. Michiko, in desperate need of a shower and a meal, was more than thrilled. Under the cover of night, Jason drove them back to town so each of them could sneak home, hopefully undetected by suspicious eyes.

Michiko opened the apartment door, and heard a startled gasp from the living room.

"Who-who's there?"Daphne asked timidly.

"It's me, Daph. Who else did you expect?" Michiko asked, annoyed, as she went to the room and sat on the legless couch next to her friend. Daphne moved to give Michiko ample room. The look on her friend's face made her curious.

"What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost." She dropped her eyes to the bag that was nestled between Daphne's feet. "What's that?"

"Michiko. I had a visitor tonight," Daphne blurted. "Your grandfather. And...someone else."

Michiko snapped her head around to face her friend.

"My...He what?" she exclaimed. "He came here?" She leapt to her feet, dropping the blanket she was about to snuggle under. "But Matt said he...that he shot him."

"Matt did what?" Daphne asked. "That would explain why he was pretty ticked. Where were you? You left last night and never came back. I thought something went wrong."

Michiko rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Something did go wrong, Daph."

"You didn't get your rat, dog, alien thing?"

Michiko gave her a quick rundown of the events of the previous night.

"I shouldn't even be here," Michiko confessed. "He could have the police out hunting for me, for all I know."

Both agreed it would be best to avoid Sato Tanaka and his famous temper, for now.

"I'm...skipping town for a bit," Daphne admitted, shamefully. "This is...too much. Why don't you come with me? We can hide out at my cousin's house. Cindy is cool. You will like her."

Michiko sank into the back of the couch, wishing it would pull her out of this world. She considered Daphne's offer. It would be so easy to just leave, and never come back.

_But what about the turtles? I can't leave them in Matt's care._

"Girl, that may be a good idea for you," she agreed. "Things may get messy and I don't want you in the middle of it."

"What about you?"

Michiko shook her heard. "I can't right now."

"This is insane," Daphne argued. "All because of a stupid mistake."

Michiko sighed. "Well, stupid mistake or not, this could be our break." She quickly milled around the apartment from room to room gathering clothes, two old ratty blankets, and the last of their crackers, some bread and an aging apple. She stuffed everything into a backpack.

"There. That will have to do for now. I hope the others have better luck," she muttered loudly to herself.

Daphne followed her around, a questioning look on her face. "What are you doing?"

"I got to go back with Jason and Les. We've got...some business to look after."

"Business?" Daphne crossed her arms in front of her, arching an eyebrow. "Michiko, what is going on?"

Michiko slung the backpack over her shoulders, hoping that the duct tape on the broken strap would hold.

"We found something else," she replied lowly.

"Something...else?" Daphne rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. Six foot frogs. Three eyed cat? Sasquatch?"

Michiko rested her hand on the door knob.

"No...Turtles," she blurted, irritably.

Daphne shook her head, chuckling. "You have to babysit turtles? Ugh. Please. Those things are dirty and they smell. And don't they carry germs?"

Michiko shook her head. "These are different. Very different," she argued. "They appeared almost...human or something. Like that rat." She took a deep cleansing breath. "My grandfather must be some kind of closet mad scientist or something."

Daphne snorted. "Maybe you guys are a family of aliens." She backed away dramatically, crossing her index fingers in the shape of a cross.

"This is serious!" Michiko muttered. "I better get going. I don't want to be in town too long. If Grandfather was here, they are obviously on the lookout. It isn't safe."

Daphne nodded. "Be careful, okay?"

Michiko knocked knuckles with her friend, an old secret tradition between them.

Michiko nodded and left the apartment to go and meet Jason at their appointed meeting spot.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

"Were you seen?" Matt asked the second Michiko, Jason and Les entered the cabin.

Both boys shook their heads. "No."

Michiko looked away and said nothing. Matt frowned at her.

"Your room mate. Does she know anything?" he asked. Michiko shook her head, and busied herself with unpacking the few belongings she brought. Matt crossed the room and stood beside her, eyes narrowed. "Michiko? You didn't do anything stupid did you?"

Her dark eyes met his. "Is that what you think of me?" she replied hotly. "You think I would risk money and freedom? You disappoint me." She moved away from him, and placed bread and crackers on a plastic plate. "You do know grandfather is on the lookout, right? I don't think going back is a good idea."

Matt reached out and stilled her busy hands. "So the old man lived?" He chuckled darkly. "I have to practice my aim." Michiko glared and he continued. "But this certainly puts a wrench in my plans to go back and get those other two things. I expected him to be in the hospital...or six feet under." He ran a hand through his fiery red, wavy hair. "I guess we better make another visit pronto. Before things get messy."

Michiko stomped her foot dramatically. "Are you kidding? It would be totally insane."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Do you want the money or not? Or do you want to go back living with your grandparents." He loomed over her, staring down with steely eyes. "Or I could arrange a little distraction while the boys and I escape with our prize."

Michiko shuddered as icy fear spilled through her. She remained quiet and looked away.

Matt smirked. "That's what I thought. You go tonight then."

"What about you?" Michiko shot back weakly.

"Someone has to be here."

Michiko sighed and scooped up the plate, knowing that arguing was a lost cause. "I better go feed them."

Matt shrugged as he sat on the couch. "They had some water. You can go for days without food as long as you have water, right? I just need them alive."

Michiko didn't reply. Instead, she went up stairs and into the spare room. Jason and Les were in the room, cackling like hyenas as they jerked the rope, making the cage swing back and forth. Sobs and weak pleas drifted from above. Michiko crossed the floor and ripped the rope out of Les's hands.

"Give me that! What do you think you are doing?" she scolded as she lowered the cage. She looked inside as the frightened turtles trembled uncontrollably, pinning themselves in the far corner of the cage.

"Just having a little fun," Les told her, rolling his eyes. "Just wanted to stir them up a bit." He bent down next to them. Wide eyes were fixed on his every move. "They are just dumb animals." He leaned in to poke a finger into the cage. The brown eyed turtle shook violently until it arched it's neck and gagged, vomiting through the cage and onto Les's pants. The teen pulled back so quickly, he stumbled, and fell backwards onto his bottom, cursing.

"It puked on me!" he yelled, kicking the cage half way across the room.

"LES! You jerk!" Michiko chased after the cage and set it up right. She glared over her shoulder. "Get out of her! The both of you! They are scared to death!"

Jason shrugged and strode for the door and Les followed, looking down at his soiled pant leg in disgust, muttering under his breath. Michiko watched until they were gone, closing the door behind them.

"I'm sorry," she told the turtles as she brought the plate of food closer. She chuckled to herself. "What am I saying? It's not like you understand me."

She opened the door and placed the bread and crackers in front of them. The turtles watched her until she moved away before one of them slowly, carefully reached an arm out for the bread, pulling it towards him as he went back to the corner. He shared his food with the second turtle. She watched in amazement as they sat on their bottoms, using their hands to feed themselves.

_Just like toddlers? But, how?_

Suddenly, the blue eyed turtle turned to her and sheepishly peeped, "Pot-ty."

Michiko froze. _Potty? He just said...oh!_

Immediately, she reached in, scooping up the young turtle. She dashed out of the room to the neighbouring door, holding him over the flush. She turned her head, giving him 'privacy' and to her surprise she heard a soft tinkling sound.

"Well, what do you know? Potty trained turtles? What's next? Giant lizards that can do back flips?"

Once the turtle was done, she returned him to the room to join his brother. She lay on her stomach in front of the cage.

_They are … amazing!_ The blue eyed turtle hugged and snuggled the other, as if searching for comfort. The dark eyed turtle uttered a sound that sounded like shhh, as if he was trying to reassure him.

Michiko came to a realization.

"They are just babies. I can't let Matt harm them. They are innocent and defenceless." She flipped onto her back and sat up. Her sudden movement caught the turtle's attention and immediately they were on guard as they backed away from her. Michiko felt sorry for them.

"I will make it up to you, I swear," she whispered to them. She was about to reach out and attempt to touch the golden shells as the door flung open. Matt filled the door way, glaring at her.

"This isn't a petting zoo," he grumbled. "Get them secured and get down stairs. We got planning to do."

"Fine," Michiko muttered. "I'll be right down." She waited until Matt left before she placed the turtles back in the air.

"It looks like you guys will have company soon," she sighed as she secured her end of the rope. She knew refusing Matt was out of the question. He was too powerful and knew too many others that could make things a lot worse for her. She went down stairs to listen to Matt's plans.

oOoOo

"Don't come back empty handed." Matt's voice snapped like a whip.

Michiko grimaced as they piled into Jason's truck.

"Let's get this over with," she sighed as Jason pulled on to the dirt road and headed back to the city.

She lingered in the truck, stalling as they parked in the corner of a darkened lot, just a block away from her grandparents. Slowly she pulled her long hair back into a pony tail and then into a bun. Then put it back into a pony tail again.

"You know the sooner we get in there, the better, right?" Jason told her, shaking his head impatiently.

"Fine. Let's go." She knew she couldn't avoid the inevitable. She slid out of the passenger seat, armed with rope and a flashlight. Jason joined her and they quietly advanced towards the home.

"It looks like everyone is in bed," Jason observed as they crouched in the shrubbery that lined one side of the property.

"Don't let looks fool you." She glanced around, watching for anything suspicious. "You said you found the turtles in the basement, right?"

Jason nodded as Michiko stepped forward.

_Get in and get out_, she thought to herself. _I defiantly don't want to run into anyone here. Not tonight_. Then as an afterthought, she turned to him. "Maybe you should wait out here."

Jason looked at her suspiciously. "But one of them is vicious. My arm, remember?" He held up his arm showing the bite marks as a reminder.

"You probably deserved it, you jerk. These turtles are…different. They already hate you. I stand a better chance if I go alone."

Jason gave her an unsure glare.

"Besides. If I get into trouble, you can get out of here."

Jason looked thoughtful for a moment. Finally he nodded and replied, "Okay. I will be behind the garage. Hurry up."

Michiko carefully made her way towards the house, making her way towards the basement window for the spare room. Slowly she pried it opened and slipped into the room, landing on the bed. She paused, and turned on her flashlight, sweeping it across the floor, only to find it vacant.

_Damn._

Sounds drifted from beyond the closed door. Her heart began to race at the thought of being caught. She heard grunts, and movement, as if there was a scuffle. Afraid that Jason had carelessly followed her after all and found himself in trouble, she went to the door and opened it, just enough to allow her to peek in to the room beyond. She gasped as she spotted the Rat and her grandfather locked in a sword fight. The Rat swung the sword with skill she couldn't fathom ever possessing. She watched until both parties, stopped, seemingly to take a break. The way they interacted proved that the creature posed no threat to her grandfather.

"Take a break, Splinter-san," Sato advised between long deep breaths. "How is your leg holding out?"

"I...am...good," the Rat replied, leaning his weight to the right.

"I do not feel now is a good time to resume your training." There was a worried expression on her grandfather's face. "You still need time to heal."

"I...need to be strong...to find the turtles."

Michiko's eyes widened and she felt her stomach clench.

_He's teaching him ninjitsu?_ She shook her head. _And they_ are _searching for those turtles?_ _This is not good_.

Suddenly, the Rat seemed to be on alert, glancing over its shoulder.

_Damn! I got to get out of here. This is way over my head._

Quickly, she turned and lifted herself back up through the window and made her way to Jason.

"We got to get out of here. Now!" she told him, tugging on his arm. "This is bigger than we thought."

"Did you get the turtles?"

Michiko shook her head.

"Does it look like I do? They were not in the room. I should have known they would have been moved. Grandfather may be a jerk, but he is not dumb. That's why we got to call this whole thing off." She tried to escape back to the truck.

"Just a second. I have one more thing to do."

"What's that?" Michiko asked as she spun around. Her eyes widened in horror as she watched Jason toss a match to the ground on top of a red jug and quickly ran past her. "What are you doing?" she exclaimed, chasing after him. Behind her, jug instantly combusted into flames.

"Just leaving a little warning," he informed her, as the flames cast eerie shadows on his face.

Michiko shivered, watching helplessly as the flames licked up the side of the garage.

"That was not necessary," she cried out, heart pounding.

He nodded. "Oh the message wasn't for your grandparents. It was for you."

Michiko glared at him. "What do you mean?"

"It's a little message from Matt. That if you even think about quitting, there is nothing we _won't_ do. You and your family will never be safe."

Michiko felt like he punched her in the gut. "You are all crazy!" she hissed.

The pair dashed off to the truck before they were spotted. Michiko fell into a disturbed silence as they drove away. She wondered to herself how things could have turned so badly in the matter of a few days.

For the first time since she left her grandparents home, she felt she made the wrong decision by running away.

oOoOo

Michiko made sure she was the first one in the cabin before Jason had a chance to announce their failure. The moment she stepped over the threshold, Matt turned away from the television and looked at her expectantly. After Jason wondered in empty handed, Matt's eyes glazed over with suspicion and anger.

"So. How did you make out?" His voice was as smooth as a snake's hiss.

"She abandoned the mission!" Jason automatically blurted, pointing at Michiko.

"Mr. Pyro here set fire to the garage!" She glared at Jason, wishing he would shut up.

"Told you they would mess it up," Les snarled, leisurely picking away at a bag of potato chips.

Matt walked over to Jason, grabbing him by the shirt, lifting him a few inches off the ground. "What happened? I thought we were clear that failure was not an option."

Jason gulped. "Well...you see...Michiko went into the house and..." Matt dropped the teen back to the ground. Jason lost his balance and fell against the wall, coughing as he straightened his shirt.

"Jason you ass-" Michiko started to growl. Matt turned to her, demanding answers.

"We couldn't find them. They were not where Les and Jason found the other two," she told him. "And Grandfather was there with..." Her voice thinned as she looked away.

"With who?" Matt inquired, suspiciously. He gnashed his teeth together and looked like he was about to explode.

"Uh, Grandmother." She took a deep breath, composing herself. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans and glared at him. "I am not going back there. You are going to have to be satisfied with the turtles you already have. I was lucky to sneak in once. You ordered the fire. Don't you think that was a bit much?"

"Let's see if your Grandfather understands the message Jason left for me," Matt sneered. "You don't mess with us." He narrowed his eyes. "And neither do you. Do you understand? You are in or you're out. Permanently out." He punched his left palm with his right fist.

"So what now?" she asked throwing her hands up in despair. "Grandfather is doubly on the alert now and we don't know where the other turtles are." _Thankfully_, she added to herself. In a way it was a blessing.

Matt walked away muttering to himself, scratching his head.

"For now, we lay low," he informed them. "I found someone very interested to make a deal with us. I will make a phone call to see when he wants to arrange a pick up. If he is interested enough, we will arrange to get those other two and the rat as well. No matter what it takes." He looked at Michiko, sending daggers her way. "Understand?"

Michiko nodded numbly. "You...you found someone to buy them already? That was quick."

Matt smiled. "Yes, it was. I make sure a job gets done," he shot back. "And I just landed a permanent position in the Purple Dragons. Finally, I will have the respect I deserve."

"What about us, Matt?" Les spoke up. "Are we in as well?"

Matt nodded. "We all are in." He went to the fridge and pulled out a cold beer, one for each of them. "The cops will live in fear. We will run the city."

"So, who is the buyer?" Jason asked, lifting the beer bottle to his lips.

Matt pulled out his cell phone, punching numbers and replied, "They call him Hun."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N:Hey, hey!...No, I haven't abandoned poor Splinter and the chibis. That would be totally cruel. First of all, I want to thank all of you who had voted for my fic for the TMNT awards! I am both shocked and touched it placed among the amazing fics in the categories and it humbles me to know that there are so many out there enjoying my stories.

Secondly, I do apologize for the late update. Life here has been crazy over the past months. (that's crazy good... not crazy bad). But, as of May 27th, I was finally blessed with the arrival of my third child, a son, Logan. Things are still chotic as ever but I am enjoying my time home with my family. I am hoping, in the little down time I get, to continue writing.

Hope all is well with you.

~Mel~

Chapter 22

Splinter stopped mid strike and tilted his nose into the air, inhaling deeply.

Sato lowered his bo staff. "Splinter-san?"

Splinter sniffed. "I smell...smoke," he responded.

Sato's eyes widened.

"We better check things out."

Together, the pair made their way up the basement stairs. Moving quickly, Sato continued to the upper level of the house leaving Splinter to investigate the main floor. His instincts led him to the kitchen first. A gasp of terror escaped Splinter's throat the second he peered out the window.

"The garage!" he cried out. _Oh no! The turtles are asleep in the loft!_

Splinter pulled opened the screen door and bolted outside. A sudden loud pop filled his ears when a window pane burst. Splinter immediatly felt the intensity of the heat. Realizing that the main entrance was no longer usable, he looked for another option. No ladder was insight, only a tree seemed promising. Without wasting another moment, the Rat climbed the tree and balanced himself on the end of a thick branch. Unfortunately, the arbor arm did not dangle directly above the garage roof. Splinter crouched and pushed off with his feet, diving into a jump. He landed against the already hot shingles, scrambling for a secure footing before he continued to the right side of the roof. At the front of the garage was an octagon shaped window. Splinter inched to the edge of the roof, laid on his stomach, taking a mighty swing. Immediately he felt the glass break under the force of his fist.

"Dona-tello! Raph-ael!" Splinter called out desperately, lowering himself into the loft. The smoke already filled the room and he could see the threatening yellow glow of the fire through the cracks of the floor boards. He looked to his left where he settled them for the night amongst a stack of blankets and pillows. Already the fabric was smouldering.

But the turtles were not there.

"Splinta! Splinta!" He heard their peeps beyond the smoke.

Splinter's keen sense zeroed in on their location and relief washed over him.

"Help! Help! Splinta!" Terror was evident in their cries and their expression.

"Come. We must...leave," Splinter spoke urgently. It was not until he went over to them that he realized their situation was worse than he'd realized.

Raphael looked confused and helpless as he sat next to his brother. Donatello curled up on the floor coughing, his left leg stuck through a hole in the weakened floor.

"It is...okay," Splinter told them as he struggled to free Donatello's leg. He pried on the wood and felt the sticky trickle of blood on the youngster's leg. Behind him, Splinter could hear the crackling of the flames advancing towards them mixed with the groans of the floor surrendering to the inferno. In a moment of desperation, Splinter pushed his fist through the wood, freeing the turtle. He gathered both turtles, tucking them under his arms, Splinter bolted for the window.

"Close ... your eyes!" he commanded over the roar of the flames. In one fluid motion he flung himself through the air and landed awkwardly on the ground. He herded the two turtles away from the garage and into the safety of the house. He managed to escape with them to the basement just as the sound of the fire trucks filled the air.

Splinter guided the turtles to the corner of the training room.

"Owie," Donny said sympathetically, examining Splinter,s bloodied paw. The Rat looked at their soot covered faces.

"It is...alright, Dona-tello," he assured him. "I am...okay. As are...you both." He fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around the turtles. He held them tightly against him, feeling each one push into his chest, clinging to him.

"Sc-ared," he heard a timid voice pipe up.

"Do not be afraid...Dona-tello. I...will not allow...any harm come to you," Splinter promised.

Mae's soft foot fall sounded on the stair case.

"Splinter-san. I brought some wash cloths and the first aid kit."

The woman went to them, kneeling in front of Splinter. Quietly, she set to work, using the wash cloths, gently rubbing in slow, deliberate circles on Donatello's face, then Raphael's, ridding them of the grey smudges. Next, she tended to Donatello's leg. The little turtle bravely remained still, his head turned to the side, but his eyes rolled in her direction, watching.

"You are all very fortunate," Mae said, quietly, her voice wavering. Splinter saw a look of sadness, her lips curled downwards, twitching as if they were fighting back emotion. Her fingers trembled slightly as she wrapped gauze around the tiny green leg. When she finished, she quietly placed her supplies back into the kit and sat back on her heels.

"Thank-you," Splinter said, admiring her work.

Donatello gave her a shy smile before he turned, wrapping his arms around Splinter's neck once more and burying his cheek into the soft fur.

"They are so innocent, so fragile," Mae remarked. "All I can do is think about Leonardo and Michelangelo. I..." Her voice trailed.

Splinter placed a hand on her arm.

"I...will find them," he assured her.

Mae didn't look convinced. "I do hope so." She issued him a tiny smile and stood up. "I must go and check on Sato. The firemen are outside. They managed to get the blaze under control and luckily the house is far enough away from the garage it won't cause damage here. I will check on you later. It is best if you remain down here until things quiet down."

Splinter nodded and watched her leave. He glanced down at Donatello, who, although he wasn't asleep, remained in his arms. Raphael sat next to the Rat, striking a fearless pose, although his eyes were shifty, watching.

Family shouldn't be separated. The pain was too great. He finally realized he depended on the young turtles for the strength to push on, to come as far as he had. Through them, he found meaning, he found a life.

Splinter hissed as anger boiled through him. He would reunite Leonardo and Michelangelo with their brothers. He would protect them furiously.

Even if it meant risking his own life.

oOoOo

Splinter gently cradled Donatello in his arms when Mae returned about half hour later. The brave turtle finally fell asleep, his face buried deep into the material of Splinters robe. Raphael remained awake, watching Mae's every move, a frown set on his beak.

"Splinter, I don't know what to say," Mae began, passing him a cup of tea. "This is horrible. I fear what else may happen."

"At least...Dona-tello and Raph-ael...are okay," Splinter acknowledged. He smiled encouragingly at the turtles, although fear ran through him like lightening. To Mae, he said, "This only proves we are not safe here."

Mae didn't respond directly. Instead, she said," Sato is still with the fire chief. Most of the fire is out, and they are trying to figure out what happened."

Splinter froze.

"I sensed someone in the house tonight. But when we checked, they were gone."

Mae's face crumpled. "I don't know why this is happening," she whimpered. She brought the back of her hand to her eyes, dabbing at the tears that glistened in the corners. Up until tonight, Splinter had yet to see her really break down. She had been the pinnacle of strength, and endless source of perseverance and bravery. Splinter looked at the woman's face, and saw how scared and worried she really was. He felt responsible for all the events that occurred to the Tanaka family.

_Our existence has been discovered. Our differences appear to be attracting the wrong kind of attention_. He shivered, thinking about Leonardo and Michelangelo.

"If we could just find out who started the fire," Mae was saying when he returned his attention back to her. Her eyes widened with a new thought. "What will happen next?"

Splinter wanted to tell her that he smelt cheap mango shampoo. The same kind he smelled when Michiko was there before. He suspected their granddaughter, even though he could not prove it.

"I do hope...all this...comes to an end...as well," Splinter told her.

Mae nodded as she reached out to Donatello, resting her hand against his cheek. Without waking, Donatello pressed into her palm, like the first day they met.

"The poor dears," she said quietly. "They must be so confused. So much has happened in a short time. I only wish I knew what else to do for you all. I am at a loss."

Splinter smiled graciously at the distraught woman. "You have done...so much for us. I know...it must be difficult with our presence here. We have...disturbed your natural order... put your family in danger's path. And yet...you have not... turned us away."

"We could never turn you away, Splinter-san. I meant it when I said we are family."

Donatello's body went limp as he slipped into a deeper sleep. She withdrew her hand and clutched the material of her dress.

"We are trying our best to keep you safe. We seem to have fallen into the middle of something we cannot understand. I know you said my granddaughter is involved. And I believe you. I just wish I knew what she got herself involved in."

Splinter couldn't answer the question. He sensed rage as well as confusion and fear in the teenager when he last saw her. His thoughts was that whatever kind of trouble she gotten herself into, it was beyond her control.

A low rumble sounded from beside him. Splinter looked over at Raphael, who looked up and said,

"Eat. Eat."

"He's hungry," Mae commented. "I will get him a snack."

"Thank you," Splinter told her. He carefully carried Donatello to the spare room and placed him on the bed. After making sure that the window was safely secure, he took Raphael up the stairs.

"It is safe to come to the kitchen," Mae sung out. "The firemen are gone."

Splinter led Raphael to the kitchen, where Mae prepared a plate of sliced oranges and toast. She placed it on the small picnic table and allowed Raphael to eat his fill. She prepared a warm a pot of water for tea when Sato barged in through the door. He shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it carelessly on the back of a chair. Pacing, he went from the fridge, to the cupboard, back to the fridge again before he finally came to a stop, looking out the window over the sink at the smouldering building. Both Mae and Splinter remained quiet. They didn't invite a conversation with him until he was ready to speak. Mae mechanically moved about the kitchen pouring three cups of tea. Sato grimaced as she handed him a cup, but he didn't object.

"It was arson," he finally announced, his tone flat. Mae pinched her eyes closed and Splinter felt chills scurry up and down his spine.

"Mae. I told you that granddaughter of yours is no good. Once I get my hands on her, she will be sorry."

"Are you certain Michiko did that?" Mae asked, doubt riding on her words. "I mean...she's..."

"She is a tyrant. A trouble making hooligan who deserves to be behind bars."

Mae clamped her mouth shut as if to repress the urge to comment. To Splinter she said, "Excuse me. I must go to bed. It's late and it has been a long night."

"Sleep...well," Splinter replied. He watched her shuffle out of the room and disappear down the hallway. Once she was gone, Sato turned to Splinter.

"I bet you she is working with the Foot clan," he muttered aloud to himself. "She will pay for her treason."

Splinter knew better than to argue. Sato appeared to be so angry he was beyond reason. He sat in Mae's chair, starring at the table top. Splinter could tell by the look in his narrowed eyes that he was thinking, plotting.

Finally he rose to his feet.

"Splinter-san we will seek out your turtles. Tomorrow night, we track down my granddaughter and get our answers." With that, he turned at left the room.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N:Hello once again! Hope everyone had a wonderful summer. I know its been crazy here and I am almost looking forward to the change in season. My daughters will be going to school and preschool and I have this delusional belief that things here will slow down. LOL But with school comes routines which I am hoping to work more writing and reading time into.

I hope.

I almost forgot about this chapter. Shame on me for falling so behind in my own fic. Again, I apologize for the lengthy time between updates.

My best to you all!

Disclaimer: do not own tmnt. boo!

Chapter 23

Michiko returned to the guest room to check on the turtles. She untied the rope and slowly lowered the cage to the floor. Two sets of frightened eyes peered up at her. Michiko frowned at the mess their enclosure was in, muttering curses as she opened the door.

"Here. You two must be starving," she remarked, passing each of them a slice of bread thickly spread with peanut butter. She supplied them with a fresh bowl of water along with some apple slices. Slowly, the blue eyed turtle inched forward and sniffed curiously before helping himself to the food. The other turtle moved to the far corner of the cage, his cautious gaze fixed on her.

"Go ahead and eat," she encouraged trying to fake a calm and friendly composure. She sat down and crossed her legs, placing her elbows on her knees and resting her head in her hands. When the food was gone, the blue eyed turtle picked up the empty bowl and put it on his head, giggling slightly. The other turtle took it off. Michiko snickered.

"You two certainly act more human than those morons downstairs," she told them. Taking a chance, she leaned forward and opened the cage, allowing them to roam free. "Go play and have fun."

The blue eyed turtle was the first to wander out, and the second one cautiously toddled along shortly after. Michiko watched them explore the room.

"Hey! Stop!" Michiko shouted as they started to pull books off the old book case. "Hey! Don't put that in your mouth! And You!" She darted back and forth, trying to keep the turtles out of mischief.

Finally, Michiko fell back on her bottom, exhausted from keeping up with them, her mouth dry from speaking. It only took seconds before their curiosity led the turtles astray once more. She groaned in frustration as the blue eyed turtle tried to climb up to the window, balancing on an end table.

She moaned. "That's it. I'm naming the both of you." She looked at the mischievous blue eyed toddler. "You're Benny. Daphne had a cat named Benny once. His eyes were blue like yours." She then turned to the second turtle. "And your name is...Henry. Just like my fith grade teacher. Henry Spade. He was so serious all the time. You seem to be pretty serious. For a child."

Pleased with herself, she crouched with the turtles, trying to keep them occupied. She giggled as _Benny_ squirmed under her finger as she tickled his chin. She was lost in their own world, and didn't even notice the when the door opened. Matt loomed in the hall.

"Well, well. Don't you look like you are having fun," he muttered, glaring at Michiko.

"I was just keeping them busy," she told him, herding the turtles together.

"This isn't a petting zoo. They are animals for crying out loud. They belong caged up."

"But look at them. They act like children." Then, before she could stop herself, she blurted," I don't think you should sell them. It isn't right. They are not like puppies or kittens."

Matt's face turned an angry shade of red. "You will not stop me from making this deal, Michiko. Do you understand? Everything is settled. This time tomorrow, we will be richer than we ever dreamed."

Michiko looked away. She didn't trust Matt. She pictured him erasing Jason, Les and herself once the deal was sealed. Matt Peterson was not the sharing kind. The only person that mattered to Matt was _Matt._

Slowly she nodded and replied, "Can't wait. No more small run down apartments for me." She forced her voice to sound chipper, knowing that if he suspected she didn't trust him, her number would be up sooner than expected. To save herself, and possibly the turtles, she knew she had to play along.

"That's what I thought," Matt snorted. He then did a quick personality switch, from angry and suspicious to warm and inviting. "Come on. We have pizza down stairs. Think of it as a mini celebration supper."

Michiko nodded. "Uh, okay. I will be right down."

Matt looked straight at her and replied, "Don't keep us waiting."

She shivered. "I won't."

Once he was gone, she pushed the turtles back into the cage. They looked at her sadly.

"Sorry guys. Play time is over." She secured the cage and pulled it up to the ceiling. _Henry _paced back and forth, trying to find a way out. Michiko saw how scared he was, as the little indent just above his plasteron heaved in and out as he took quick gasps of air.

"Please, Henry. Don't be scared. You are going to be fine," she lied, feeling guilty as she watched Benny tuck himself under Henry's body.

Once the cage was secure, she joined the guys for supper. Nibbling on her pizza, her mind searched for the quickest way to get away from Matt and his posse.

She knew she could escape.

The trick was to escape and live.

oOoOo

Matt sat on the couch basking in the soft glow of the television. He slept lightly, eyes closed, ears open. He heard the sound of feet, sneaking down the stairs, pausing on the landing, then tiptoeing towards the back door. Frowning, he quietly and slowly slid off the couch and went to the window in time to see Michiko dash away from the cottage.

"Well, well. It looks like we have a traitor. Michiko Tanaka, you have been warned. It's time I took measures into my own hands."

He flicked on a lamp, opened the end table drawer and pulled out the phone book. He thumbed through the pages, searching for the 'T' section. When his finger landed on Tanaka, S, he smirked as he picked up the phone.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hello once again! :D Just me back with another update! Again, I apologize for being soo slow in posting:p To those who are following, I thank you! I hope I haven't dissapointed anyone.

Disclaimer: Do not own tmnt!

Chapter 24

Splinter paced the training room floor. Raphael and Donatello tagged along with Mae in her laundry room while she tended to her washing services. Even though they were in a neighboring room and safe, he couldn't help feeling anxious simply because they were out of sight.

_I must try to still this uneasiness._ Splinter stood before Sato's display of the ancient masters of ninjitsu. Amongst the black and white photos was one of Yoshi. Splinter knelt and bowed, quietly asking for guidance from his master's spirit.

_I am afraid of failing_, he admitted. _Master Yoshi. You protected me and gave me a home. I find myself wishing to do the same for the turtles. They are so young and need stability. Now I understand that fate brought us together, such as it brought me to your home many years ago. Two of my turtles have been kidnapped and my fear for their safety is growing by the minute. Please give me the strength to find them and unite them with their family._

Splinter closed his eyes and tried relax into a meditative state. He sat back on his heels and steadied his breathing, calming his mind and body. He focused only on Leonardo and Michelangelo. For a moment, he felt detached from the room, in limbo, his mind traveling miles away. He saw flashes of white light and swirls of colors. Finally, a faint vision of Leo and Mikey flickered for a brief moment. His heart clenched and his breath hitched in his throat. Instantly his eyes flew open and he felt renewed with a fresh feeling of hope.

_They are alive._ He brought his hands up to his face and cupped them over his eyes. _This is a relief. But I must act quickly and find Michiko. She is the key to finding them. I hope._

From behind him he heard a crash, followed by a startled cry. He glanced over his shoulder to see a powder blue blanket float out of Mae's laundry room.

"Donatello, it's okay," Mae called out, chasing the bundle. Raphael wandered out behind them, a look of amusement on his face.

Donatello tripped on the material and somersaulted to a stop, giving Mae the chance to catch up. She crouched to the floor, and pawed through the bundle, revealing a very scared little turtle. She scooped him up, cuddling him against her chest

Splinter rose to his feet and went to investigate. Chuckling, Mae explained Donatello was trying to get a closer look into the washing drum. He fell backwards into a basket of blankets, knocking it to the ground. She passed the turtle to Splinter and smiled at the Rat as Don snuggled against the soft material of his robe, tucking his head under Splinter's chin.

"Sorry, Splinter-san," she apologized.

The Rat shook his head. "He is...unharmed."

As the words left his mouth, he glanced across the room to see where Raphael wandered to. He gasped when he spotted the curious turtle balancing on a chair, reaching up at Sato's vast weapon display. Before the tiny deep green fingers could grasp the sharp tip of a sai, Splinter intervened. He scooped Raphael into his free arm.

"Perhaps ... I should take the young ones upstairs...and occupy them...with a snack." He could see the relief in Mae's gentle smile.

"Help yourself to whatever we have," she reminded him. "I'm going to finish up in here."

Splinter herded the two turtles up the stairs and into the kitchen. He took extra precaution in quickly pulling the blinds tightly closed before fixing a snack of apple slices and cheese sandwiches. Once the turtles were busily eating, the telephone rang. Splinter paused, undecided what to do. Sato told him that he would call the instant he heard news on the location of Michiko or the turtles.

_But what if it is not him?_

He hesitated so long the phone stopped ringing, only to commence shortly after. Splinter decided the persistent caller had to be Sato with important information. Taking a deep breath he picked up the receiver and in his gravelly voice spoke, "Hello?"

"Listen here. I just want to let you know your granddaughter Michiko is hiding out in her apartment. She was the one that broke into your house and burnt the garage."

Just as abruptly the phone call came it ended, leaving a dazed Splinter holding the phone.

His whiskers twitched as he pondered a way to go back to her apartment without Sato knowing. He was aware of Michiko's feelings for her grandfather and knew Sato's presence could jeopardize any chance he may have in finding out where Leonardo and Michelangelo had been taken. Struggling to be patient, he waited until the turtles were finished eating.

"Splinter. Is something wrong?" Mae asked, placing a huge laundry basket on the kitchen table. She watched him suspiciously as he traveled from window to window, and back to the turtles in a continuous loop.

Splinter stopped mid pace and frowned. "Mae-san," he began getting right to the point. "I...wish to leave...to search."

Mae nodded, understandingly. "Would you prefer to wait until Sato returns to accompany you?"

Splinter shook his head. "It may...be easier if I search on my own. I...can travel places...he cannot. "

Mae placed a hand on the kitchen counter and leaned on it.

"Go, Splinter," she encouraged. "I will look after Raphael and Donatello in your absence." Her worried expression eased into a ghost of a smile. "Be safe and please do not do anything jeopardizing. You have two little ones here that need you to return."

Splinter looked at the turtles and nodded. "I will...be careful. I promise." He went to Raph and Donny and gently placed a hand on their heads in a gesture of affection. "I shall return...my turtles along with your…brothers." He smiled, liking how the words tasted on his tongue.

Without wasting time, he bowed to Mae and retrieved the coat the woman supplied him with last time. He stopped when he felt a light tug on the bottom of his robe. He peered down to see Donatello's fingers clutching the material, an anxious look in his light brown eyes. Behind them Raphael toddled over. He regarded Splinter with a serious stare.

"Home...too-saan," he babbled.

Splinter looked up at Mae in surprise. She smiled secretively.

"I have been practicing simple Japanese with them. I hope you don't mind."

"Not...at all," Splinter assured her. He looked back down at the anxious turtles and replied, "I shall...return soon...musuko." Splinter looked at Mae to see if he had pronounced the word correctly. She nodded, and appeared to beam with pride at Splinter's acceptance.

Splinter passed Donatello to Mae and pulled the hood over his head, hiding his features.

"I wish you luck," he heard the woman say as he disappeared out the back door.


	25. Chapter 25

chapter 25

The way to Michiko's apartment remained fresh in Splinter's memory. Quickly, he weaved through the darkened allies, avoiding the crowded streets. He stopped on a corner, pulling the hood tightly over his head. Deciding the sewers would be a much faster and safer route, he made his way to the nearest man hole cover. Grunting from effort, he lifted the heavy lid, sliding it open enough to allow him to slip inside. Using the tunnels, he headed west. When he reemerged onto the streets, he estimated his location was a block from Michiko's apartment. Hiding behind a dumpster at the end of the parking lot, he stared at the front door, watching a small group of teens exit the building. Deciding it was safe enough to travel undetected, he made his way to the east side of the building and scaled the fire escape. When he reached Michiko's apartment, he crouched under the window and peered inside, searching for any sign of occupants. Finally, he caught a quick glimpse of Michiko drifting from room to room. When he was positive she was alone, he tugged on a loose board that covered the window diagonally. The rotting piece of wood split into two parts in his palm and fell sideways. Splinter slipped his fingers under the pane and pushed upwards. Once he was inside, he hid behind the dusty couch. When she didn't reappear, he advanced down the hall way and peered past the black curtain that served as the bedroom door. Michiko's back was towards him as she grabbed various items from a small dresser, shoving them into a duffel bag. She muttered under her breath and Splinter managed to pick up disjointed words.

"Jerk... got to get away...to dangerous..tried to save them...I was a fool...nowhere to go".

Splinter stepped forward, keeping his voice quiet and calm. "Mich-ik-o." Michiko gasped and froze, her hands lingering on the zipper of her duffel bag. "Mich-ik-o," he repeated.

Slowly, the girl turned, glancing over her shoulder. Her lips formed a tight line, her eyes shinging with fear.

"Get out of her," she warned, her voice trembling. Her jaw clenched, her body tensed. Moments passed and when Splinter refused to move, she threatened him once more. This time, reaching too the inside pocket of her jacket, withdrawing a small, but dangerous knife. She held it towards him, threatening him. "I don't know who you are, but I will give you more trouble then you bargain for."

Splinter hesitated, then raised his hands to his hood. He allowed the material to fall against his shoulders, revealing himself, in hopes that she would cooperate.

"I must...talk to...you," he stressed.

"You are that ... _thing_... aren't you?" she breathed, her eyes wide. She jabbed the knife towards him once more. "I'm...not afraid of you...whatever you are." Her voice was weak, the color drained from her face. She didn't look scared, but totally and utterly terrified.

"You know my grandfather," she babbled. "Did my he send you here?"

"No. I come...on my own." Splinter could feel the fear and confusion that gripped the young woman.

Slowly, Michiko turned her head toward the window over her bed. The boards that were supposed to provide protection from the outside world hung loosely.

_I cannot let her leave. Not when I am this close_. Splinter took two slow steps closer to her. Michiko shuffled two steps away as if they were in a dance of avoidance.

"Don't come any closer," she warned. Her eyes glanced down to the knife, then quickly met his once more. "I'm not afraid to use this. Then you will be sorry."

"Please. I...do not mean...you any harm," Splinter pleaded. "I...need to know...where the turtles are." Urgency crept into his tone, clinging to every word.

"The turtles-" she started. "Are not here."

"I know that...already," Splinter sighed. "I...need you to tell me...where they...are. You...have their scent...on your clothes."

Without warning, Michiko spun on her heels and dashed to the window. Her hands worked like tornados, as she desperatly removed the board, tossing it to the floor.

"I know...you have seen them." She placed both hands on the sill, preparing to lift the window. "Please. You...are my only hope."

"I...I can't go back there. Matt will kill me for sure. And even as we speak, the head of the Purple Dragons is probably there." Michiko turned slightly, looking sadly at Splinter. "He intends to sell the turtles. Tonight. I'm sorry."

Splinter couldn't stop the frustrated growl that escaped him. Michiko startled, stepping sideways until her calf brushed against the twin mattress that was crammed in the corner of the room. In a flurry, Splinter quickly crossed the room, putting himself between the girl and the window.

"Sold? I...can not allow...this to happen. They are...my turtles..my sons!"

The teen flinched at the sharp tone he now used. Frightened and in self defense, she brandished the mace once more, and began to apply pressure to the can's trigger. Before she could release the stinging contents, Splinter moved and disarmed her. Michiko struggled under his hold as he pinned her on the mattress, his claws dangerously dimpling the skin on her neck. She looked up at him through wide terrified eyes, her mouth frozen into a tiny 'o'. She started to struggle against Splinter's strong hold, trying to tuck her legs underneath the Rat to push him away.

"Get off of me!" she cried out. "You are crazy!"

"Please.. calm yourself," Splinter begged.

"Calm myself? I got an eighty pound human rat on top of me!"

Despite her plea, Splinter maintained his hold. Once Michiko stopped struggling totally, Splinter released his grasp. Instinctively, she brought her hands to her neck, rubbing the area where Splinter's claws had been and gulped.

"You have sons...that are turtles." She shook her head. "What are you?" she asked. "Is my whack bag grandfather involved into some secret science agency? Are you an experiment? An alien?"

"That is a story...for another time," Splinter replied. "I...cannot stress enough...that if the wrong people find about the turtles...myself...my family will not be safe." He looked hard at her. "And...neither will your family...be safe."

"And if Matt sells the turtles, they will try to come back for you and the others again."

Splinter nodded. "So much destruction...has fallen onto your grandparents already...on my account."

Michiko nodded slowly. "Very well. I will take you to the turtles."

Splinter sighed in relief and she added, "I just hope it isn't too late. Those little guys are way cute. I don't want to see any harm come to them."

"Domo-arigato." Splinter bowed to her. "Then...we must go. Now."

"The only problem is, the cabin is all the way at the end of city." Michiko hummed thoughtfully. "We need a vehicle." She went to the window and peered down. When she spotted what she was looking for she added. "And I think we found one."

Dropping her bag onto the floor, she slipped through the window with Splinter close behind.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Splinter stood on guard, watching for anybody that might pass by and catch Michiko while she rearranged the mess of wires under the steering column of the old Honda. He knew what she was doing was wrong, but their reasons outweighed what was right at that moment. Once the car chugged to life, the pair quickly slipped inside and Michiko headed towards the city limits.

"Matt is keeping the turtles in his father's hunting cabin," Michiko informed Splinter as she drove. "The trail is wooded and rugged. I don't know how far we can make it by car."

"I...can go...by foot," Splinter reminded her, determinedly.

Michiko shook her head. "Splinter. You don't understand. Matt is _crazy_." She shuddered.

"You need not worry...for my safety," Splinter assured her. " I...can look after...myself."

Michiko chewed on her lower lip. "For your sake, I hope so."

A silvery fog wrapped around them as they drove out of the city. Michiko muttered under her breath and flicked off the highbeams.

"I can't see a thing," she complained, pounding her fist against the steering wheel. She slowed the car to a safe speed. "The marker for the side road is around here somewhere." She took her foot off the gas, slowing the vehicle and looked out the windshield, searching. "Ah ha!"

Splinter gripped the side of his seat as she turned off the main road and onto the dirt trail. The fog thickened to the point visibility was nonexistent. Michiko stopped the Honda and shook her head.

"The cabin is at the end of this trail. Maybe another five minutes away. But with this fog, I can't see the trail. Splinter, it may be best to go on foot."

"I...shall go...alone," Splinter told her and pushed open the passenger's side door.

Michiko shook her head and climbed out of the driver's seat. "No way. I'm not staying here alone. I'm coming with you. Maybe I can help somehow."

Splinter didn't argue. Instead, they walked side by side through the wooded path until they saw a dim light flickering in the distance.

"That's the cabin," Michiko informed him, pointing. "We can go around and use the back entrance. I hope."

They inched closer, sticking to the surrounding trees as much as possible. Splinter heard Michiko mutter when they passed the cabin, circling around to the back.

"That truck isn't ours," she told him, pointing to the large bullet proof Dodge that loomed in the front like a giant monster waiting for its owner. "It must be ..." Her voice trailed off and she ended with a gasp. She turned her eyes fearfully to Splinter.

"We...can not...waste time," Splinter finished.

Michiko took a deep breath and bravely pressed on. Walking in a crouched position, they crept closer to the back door. Matt's shilouete passed by the window, causing Michiko and Splinter to hide behind a pile of split wood.

"Everyone is in the cabin," Michiko whispered. "But that huge man. He _must_ be Matt's client. I haven't seen him before." She frowned.

"Where...are the turtles? "

"Up there," Michiko told him, pointing to a room on the second floor. "That's the room they are in."

Splinter observed his surroundings, searching for the quickest way to enter the cabin without being detected. Finally, he settled on his only option; climbing.

"I...will not...be long," he promised and disappeared into the silvery blanket. Skillfully, Splinter vaulted himself off the barbecue towards a window. He was able to cling onto the ledge while he pried the pane open. Quickly he slipped inside the blackened room and froze, listening for any tell tale signs of the turtles.

Lifting his nose, he tested the air, sweeping his sharp eyes, he watched for movement. Almost instantly, he picked up the turtle's familiar scent. His breath hitched and anger shot through him like an electric shock as he looked towards the ceiling. Swinging above him he saw the glint off the bars on the cage. Frightened sobs reached his ears. Before he had a chance to console the turtles, footsteps plodded in the distance, stopping outside the door. Splinter tightened his grasp around the head of his cane.

"Right in here."

_No. I need more time. If they come in, I will be forced to defend us._

Splinter tensed, ready to spring for an attack. The door knob twisted and the door opened slightly, spilling dim light from the hall across the wooden floor.

"You better not be lying to me, boy," boomed a voice. A very distinct and familiar voice.

"Trust me, Mr. Hun. This trip will definitely be worth your time."

Splinter shifted and pinned himself behind the door, planning to ambush the two men. Before the intruders stepped inside, a loud crash sounded from downstairs and the cabin shook violently.

"What the hell was that?" Matt demanded.

"Oh my- Matt!" Jason called out. "My truck just drove through the side of the cabin!"

"What the -"

Splinter listened to the commotion between the men. He heard Matt curse in anger.

"I'm sorry," Matt muttered. "I got to check things out. You never know when there is a rat nearby."

"Fine. I will just help myself so we can settle this deal," Hun replied and once more attempted to enter the room. The man's individual scent filled Splinter's nostrils and instantly memories hit the Rat hard.

_I know that man._ Splinter gasped. _He was there the night Yoshi died!_ He looked down at his hands. _He was the one I attacked!_

Splinter began to tremble, realizing he stood a few feet away from the accomplice to his Master's murder. He waited, allowing Hun to enter. He crouched into a tight ball, ready to spring at the precise moment.

Hun walked into the room, muttering under his breath as he searched for a switch to turn the lamp on.

_I will not leave without the little ones._

Splinter lunged, hitting Hun like a bullet from a gun and knocked the unsuspecting man to the ground. They tousled, Hun trying to rid himself free of his unknown assailant, Splinter trying to leave his mark in scratches.

"Get off of me!" Hun bellowed.

The man's meaty hand managed to grasp Splinter by the back of the neck and fling him across the room. Splinter hit the floor with a thud and laid for a few moments, stunned. He could hear Hun scrambling to his hands and feet. Splinter reached for his cane and prepared for a counter attack. The second Hun neared him, Splinter sprung into the air, this time landing against the man's back. Hun grunted as he tried to reach behind himself in a futile attempt to grab Splinter once more. The rat dodged his large hands, quickly shifting his weight. He managed to put Hun in a head lock, holding his cane tightly against the man's throat. Hun spun around like a raging bull in a rodeo, shouting obscenities. He struggled against Splinter's hold, but the Rat refused to let go. Finally, Hun dropped to his knees, then to all fours. Splinter could feel the change in the man's energy as he went from anguish to tired, to almost fearful. Hun still struggled, obviously not one to give in easily. Splinter gave a slight twist with his wrist and Hun dropped all the way to his stomach.

"Whoever you are, I will give you one last chance to get off!" the man panted.

"No," Splinter hissed.

"Who are you? If this is some kind of double cross..."

"You killed my Master!"

Hun snorted with laughter. "Which one?" he replied, in a sarcastic tone.

"My Master Yoshi!" Splinter moved swiftly, so that he now stood in front of his old foe. With all his might, he released a mighty kick, sending Hun rolling across the floor.

"Yoshi?" Hun repeated as he picked himself up. "But there was no one around that night. He had no pupils."

Splinter set forth attack after attack until he had Hun backed into a corner.

"You...are wrong! He...had me!"

Using the end of his cane, he smashed the wood against Hun's knees. Once the man fell to the ground like a log, he cupped one hand under Hun's chin, setting it in perfect alignment for a final blow. As Splinter pulled back his striking fist, he could hear the small peeps for help.

"Splinta! Splinta!"

Splinter hesitated as he heard Leonardo desperately call for the Rat.

_No revenge._

The voice was faint but unmistakable.

Splinter's hand wavered inches above the man's head.

_Family._

Splinter pulled himself free of his hot rage as his master's words swirled through his mind. Using his fingers, he touched a pressure point behind the man`s ears, and moved aside allowing Hun to unconsciously slide to the floor.

_If I kill, I am not better than him_, Splinter thought to himself.

Quickly he scrambled to lower the cage.

"Shhh, my turtles," Splinter whispered.

Tucking Michelangelo under his arm, and allowing Leonardo to ride piggy back, Splinter ran for the window and disappeared into the night like a ghost.

"Over here."

He headed towards the thick of trees, following Michiko's voice. She helpfully reached out for Michelangelo before she pivoted and led the way back through the path to the car. Both of them breathed a sigh of relief to discover the vehicle was still nestled amongst the brush. Splinter slid into the back seat with Leonardo and Michelangelo as Michiko fought to bring the car to life once more.

"Come on. Come on!" she mumbled in frustration. Finally with a painful moan, the lights on the dashboard flickered dimly until they were at full strength. Michiko yanked the shifter into reverse and Splinter fell against his seat as she nailed the accelerator.

"Sorry," she muttered, fighting with the steering wheel, speeding wildly down the pathway to the road that led them into town. Michelangelo drew in deep shaky breaths and attempted to cling to the draping material of Splinter's robe. Leonardo leaned closer and hugged Splinter, burying his face deep into the Rat's furry neck.

Above the thrums of his beating heart, he heard a barely audible, "I'm sorry for all the trouble."

An arc of a frown formed on Splinters mouth, hidden beneath his fringe of silver. In the passenger seat, Michiko fidgeted before she burst into nervous ramblings, explaining in choppy details what exactly took place. When she finished, she blew out a sigh.

"I don't expect you to forgive me. But I do want you to know I wish I had no part in Matt's plans. Not after I figured out they were more than stupid animals."

Splinter bristled at the unpleasant term. Hugging the two turtles against him, he made a silent vow nothing like this would ever happen again. Their lives were endangered if they allowed themselves to be exposed to the humans. He realized that now. To them they might have been animals, to him they were something much more.

"Promise...me." Splinter spoke slow, calculating in his gravelly accent. "That...you never speak...of us to anyone. "

Their eyes met in the rear view mirror, his sparking with anger and seriousness, hers with a certain amount of fear and sadness. Finally Michiko nodded.

"I promise. I will not tell anyone," she said with sincerity. She smirked out of nervousness and added, "If I do, I give you permission to hunt me down."

Splinter sat back against the seat and nodded. "Thank you."

"Now, let's concentrate on getting you back without getting spotted in a stolen car," Michiko moaned, turning onto a deserted street and trotted the car into town.

oOoOo

"Mr. Hun? !"

Matt's voice pulled Hun from the swirling sea of unconsciousness. He grumbled and pulled himself off the floor. Once he finally sat upright, he leaned against the wall, rubbing his forehead.

"What happened?" Matt asked, looking the room. "The cage. Where are the turtles?"

"You tell me! " Hun's voice thundered. "Are you in league with the Utroms? Are you working for the guardians as well?"

Matt's mouth fell opened and he shook his head.

"Utroms? Guardians? I don't know what you are talking about."

A feral growl erupted from Hun's throat. He stood up and reached into the pocket of his jacket, withdrawing the pictures he receivedfrom Matt two days ago. Two turtle tots were the main focus of the photos.

"Very clever. You had me fooled these were actually real."

"But they _are_ real," Matt argued. "Where are they?"

"You tell me," Hun snarled. "I don't know who you are working for, but _nobody_ fools me!"

Hun could see a tremble of fear ripple through the teen.

"I...I will make it up to you. I swear it."

"Matt. You only get one chance with me and I'm afraid you blew it."

"What do you mean?"

Hun's lips curled into a wolf like grin as he stepped towards Matt, grinding his hands together.

"Allow me to demonstrate."

Screams filled the night air only briefly.

Then everything went silent.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello! Well this took a little longer to post than I planned. My deepest apologies. Life just got in the way, as it usually does. Between 3 kiddos and maintaining a home life has been chaotic lol.

Hope you all are well! And thank you for being patient.

*I do not own TMNT. only my ocs.

chapter 27

Michiko parked the car in the darkest corner of an empty parking lot. She turned the key, killing the engine.

"This is probably the best place to ditch the car. I doubt anyone will find it for a while," she mumbled. She stared out the cracked windshield, her hands still resting on the steering wheel, trembling with adrenaline. "We can walk from here. I will show you the way, then you are on your own." Her head lowered as she sighed. Faintly, she added, "And so am I."

Splinter watched her reach into the back seat, grabbing her duffel bag, wasting no time to get out of the car.

"Where...will you...go? " he asked.

"Not back to the apartment, that's for sure. Daphne already left. Her stuff is gone. And I can bet my last dollar that Matt will be on the hunt for me." She slumped against the seat, and sighed morosely. "I totally put myself in a situation this time."

Splinter eyed the turtles at his side, thinking as Mae's voice echoed in his mind.

_A family's circle should never be broken_.

On a hope and a prayer, he suggested, "Come...with me."

Michiko snorted as she rolled her head, looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"You can't be serious," she muttered. "I would rather risk facing off with Matt, than my Grandfather right now. "

Splinter leaned forward between the two bucket seats. Michiko held his gaze until she finally blinked and looked away.

"You don't understand," she continued bitterly. "I cannot go back. I am not welcomed. Besides, my grandfather hates me." She scrunched her nose and shook her head.

"That...is not...true," Splinter argued. "Your grandparents...care deeply.. for you."

Michiko rolled her eyes. "Spare me. I'm not falling for any scheme my grandfather involved you in. If this was a way to trick me into going back there, to be yelled at and locked into my room until I am thirty, then forget it." She turned around and shoved the driver's door open.

"No...tricks," he assured her. As he looked into her flashing eyes, all he saw was distrust, anger and sadness. He frowned in defeat. "Very well. I...only suggest...that you go to them. I...can not...make you."

"No, you can't," Michiko shot back.

Splinter sighed. "May...I ask you...for a...favor?"

Michiko ran her hand through her hair."Okay. What is it?" she asked suspiciously.

"The distance...is too great for me to travel...on my injured leg. May you...assist with...the turtles."

Michiko rolled her eyes at him. "Nice try."

Splinter grimaced in frustration._ She is as stubborn as her grandfather_, he mused. In one last ditch effort he added, "Please."

Michiko shifted her weight back and forth until finally she moaned and nodded. "Because you said please. And because I still feel I owe you my soul."

Splinter nodded. "Thank you."

He slid out of the back seat and motioned for Leonardo to follow, then Michelangelo. Michiko got out of the car as well, scooping up Michelangelo.

"Come on, Benny. We have some walking to do."

Splinter raised an eyebrow at her.

"His name... is Michel-angelo," he supplied.

"You...named them?" she asked.

Splinter nodded. "Leon-ardo," he added, tilting is head to the turtle that clung onto the Rat's back, his tiny green arms around Splinter's neck.

"Michelangelo. Leonardo," Michiko repeated. She hummed thoughtfully. "It works. Better than Benny and Henry."

The lights of an oncoming vehicle sent the pair crouching beside the Honda.

"We better move," Michiko suggested when the truck had passed and all was silent.

Splinter couldn't agree more. Quietly, smoothly, the pair slipped away from the ditched Honda, in a walk-run along the street until they could seek coverage in the shadows of buildings. Cautiously, they headed to the Tanaka home.

"How nice. They left the light on for you," Michiko quipped as they stood at the perimeter of the home. Perched on her back, Michelangelo gave her neck a big squeeze, causing her to gasp.

"Strong, aren't they," Michiko remarked, shaking him loose. The turtle giggled, stubbornly hanging on as if they were playing a game. "Okay. Time to let go," she coaxed.

"Michel-angelo...Come, " Splinter instructed, sharply. Without waiting for the girl to settle the turtle onto the ground, he lurched ahead, limping towards the home as fast his he could. Michiko groaned, but followed.

"I am just dropping and leaving, " she warned the Rat as she matched his pace.

"You...are free to do...as you choose," he told her, stepping onto the porch. Splinter reached for the handle of the back door and pushed it open. Mae immediately came bustling to greet him, her hands outstretched to Leonardo into a welcoming hug.

"Splinter-san. You returned safely," she welcomed, tears brimming her eyes. "I was worried. Sato came home and when I told him where you went he left and-" Mae stopped abruptly as she peered over Splinter's shoulders. Eyes wide, mouth agape as if she was staring at a phantom, she whispered, "Michiko?"

The annoyed teen grunted and swung her head away, blocking her grandmother's gaze with her hair.

"Here is Michelangelo," she said to Splinter, peeling the turtle off of her. "I better get going."

"No. Wait, please," Mae called out, switching Leonardo to nestle on her hip. "Stay."

Michiko chuckled darkly. "Thanks but no thanks. I rather live on the streets than go to jail." As much as she tried to appear tough, Splinter noticed the sadness flicker across her features.

"No, my dear. You will not have to go to jail. We just need to know the truth. Come back inside."

Michiko shook her head. "No. I-I got to go." She spun on her heels to leave.

Splinter looked apologetically at the elderly woman. She reached out to him, patting his shoulder, a frown set on her thin lips.

Michiko's startled gasp caught both of their attentions. Splinter turned his head to see Michiko toe to toe with Sato. The lines on his face pulled downwards and his eyes blazed in anger. His hands clinched at his sides into tight fists.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded hotly, spit flying out of his mouth as he spoke.

Michiko attempted to step backwards, tripping over her feet and landed on her rear end with a thud. She glared up at her grandfather and brushed a lock of hair that had fallen across her eyes.

"I was just leaving ," she hissed.

"No way! You have a lot of explaining to do. Do you understand the extent of damage your little stunts have cost us?" Sato waved his hands, gesturing towards the charcoal remains of the garage. "You, granddaughter, have dues to pay. You have dishonored us and will suffer the consequences."

"Sato come inside," Mae begged, her eyes darting back and forth between their neighbors that flanked either side of their home. "Someone may hear you."

Sato glanced over at his wife, giving her a warning look. To Michiko, he said, "Get up."

Michiko refused.

"Get up. Now!"

Michiko remained defiantly still until Sato reached down, nabbing her by the upper arm and hauled her to her feet. Roughly he pushed her towards the back door.

"Listen to me. We have a score to settle. Get in that house or you will have more trouble than you bargained for."

Michiko gave her grandfather a scowl. She turned to Splinter with narrowed eyes.

"You promised," she spat at him before she turned and stormed into the house, slamming the door behind her.

Splinter sighed. To Mae, he said," I...was only trying...to do...the right thing."

"Do not worry, Splinter-san. This is not your doing. Michiko has to learn from her mistakes one way or the other." Mae reached down, taking Michelangelo by the hand. "Why don't you take the turtles to join the others. I will fix them something to eat. The poor dears must be starved."

Splinter nodded and followed the woman into the home. From the living room, he could already hear the angry shouts as Michiko faced off with Sato. Quickly, he ushered Leonardo and Michelangelo down the stairs, away from the fighting and to be reunited with their brothers.

Splinter gently pushed on the door, opening it slowly in an effort not to frighten Donatello and Raphael. He spotted them resting amongst the pillows and fuzzy blankets. Raphael on his back snoring quietly while Donatello curled up in a fetus position, his thumb pressed between his lips and a clump of the yellow blanket clutched in his other hand. At the sight of their brothers, Leonardo and Michelangelo bounded towards the bed, peeping with excitment.

"Shh. Your...brothers are sleeping," Splinter called out in a whisper although he knew it was pointless. He watched the two lost turtles scramble onto the bed, pouncing. Donatello woke abruptly with a cry and a low irritated grumble escaped Raphael. But once they saw their brothers returned home, all four pulled together into one mass of green and golden brown. A warmth spread through Splinter as he watched the reunion.

"There there," he said as he joined them on the bed. "You...are all home. Safe and sound."

"Splinter?" Mae stood in the door way, a tray of bananas, apple slices and grapes arranged a plate in her hands. "Are your boys ready to eat?"

Instantly, the four turtles stopped and looked at her. When they spotted what she carried, they cried ecstatically. Splinter chuckled.

"Come in, Mae-san," the Rat invited.

Mae crossed the room and placed the food on the bed. Hungrily, the turtles dove in with Leonardo and Michelangelo in the lead. Mae and Splinter watched on in silence. From the living room above them, they could hear the muffled voices of Sato and Michiko as they locked in a stale mate. Splinter noticed the frown on Mae's lips, the slump in her shoulders.

"He will never give her a break," she said sadly. "He will just push her away again. And who knows where she will go next or what trouble she will get into."

Splinter rose to his feet. "Sato-sensei must know the truth."

"Truth?" Mae echoed.

Splinter nodded. "Mich-ik-o. She...helped me...find the turtles," he told her before leaving the room.

Sato stood in the center of the living room, his face a dangerous shade of purple, his ebony hair disheveled and his eyes big as saucers. He stood with his feet firmly planted on the burgundy area rug, his shoulders rose in defensive haunch. Michiko stood by the window, her hip resting against the sill with her arms folded as she took a defiant pose. Her eyebrows were narrowed into an angry V shape, her eyes blazing, her teeth clenched. She matched Sato's words with the same rage defending herself as he demanded the truth.

"But I am being honest!" Her voice was strained from arguing. "You are not listening to me! You never did!"

"Michiko. You think I am going to believe that garbage you just fed me? I know what you were up to. You thought you could just sneak in when I was not at home and let your grandmother feed you, give you money? Do you think I did not know what was going on? Do you think I am that stupid?"

Michiko hissed in response and turned her back on Sato.

"You look at me!" Sato demanded. "Do you understand you ruined our home? The garage is gone because of your foolish behaviors. What possessed you to do that? Did that get you in with your pathetic hooligans? Did you think it was a joke?" When Michiko did not respond, he stepped closer to her. "You put our lives in danger, Michiko. What idiotic thought was going through your mind? Who were you trying to impress?" Sato stopped and took a deep breath to fill his depleted lungs.

Michiko stared out the window, hugging her chest now, and slightly rocked back and forth. She still refused to answer the questions that were stabbed at her like darts to a dart board. Before Sato could leap into another round, Splinter made his presence known.

"Sato...may I speak...with you."

Sato snapped his head around to look over his shoulder. "Splinter-san. I have to deal with this issue. You do not have to be involved."

Splinter took two careful steps closer to his friend. "I know...I do not have a right...to interfere with your family affairs. However...you must know this." Splinter paused, ensuring that he did have Sato's one hundred percent attention. "She...aided me.. in retrieving Leon-ardo and Michel-angelo."

Sato's Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed, as if he was digesting what he had just been told.

"Although such an act may seem honorable, it is still covering her treachery."

Splinter sighed with frustration.

"Mich-ik-o has apologized...to myself for all that has...happened. She...agreed to show me...the turtles when she...could have ran."

Sato now regarded Splinter with a flash of annoyance. "Splinter-san. Are you suggesting that I forgive her? That I forget all that she put us through? Haven't you understood the endangerment that we all were subject to?"

Splinter pinned his ears against his head, and twitched his whiskers nervously as he dipped his head. From across the room Michiko spoke bitterly.

"You are wasting your breath. He will never listen. The only truth grandfather ever believed in is what is in his own mind."

Sato wheeled and closed the gap between himself and Michiko with four quick strides. For a moment, Splinter feared that in his blind rage, Sato would actually strike her. But Sato stood directly in front of the teen so closely that their crossed arms brushed each other.

"You have no respect for your family, or others. I ought to call the authorities right now."

"Go ahead," Michiko challenged. "I rather stay in that hell hole than here."

An angry, strangled noise escaped Sato's throat. "Very well. But trust me. I will ensure that they do treat you as you deserve." He turned and retrieved the cordless telephone that was perched on the cherry wood end table.

_I cannot allow this to happen._

Knowing he was stepping beyond his boundaries, Splinter quickly went to Sato's side. With the end of his cane, he stilled Sato's hand that held the phone.

Surprised, Sato looked up at Splinter, obviously not expecting such a bold move.

"No offense, but this is my house, my rules. I will deal with this situation as I see fit." Sato was yelling at Splinter now.

Splinter nodded. "May I...offer advice." He locked Sato stare for stare. "I have vague memories of my life before this time. But I do cling on to a few. These memories serve me well as if it a lesson I ought to remember."

"Splinter san, I-" Sato started to interrupt but Splinter held fast with a shake of his head.

"There is one memory...that stands out...the most," Splinter began. "Yoshi...gave me a name with purpose. Splinter. It was a reminder of what he had done and what he had failed to do. A sliver...embeds and infests. I...was a constant reminder...of what we have lived in the past, what had happened to Tang shen." Splinter paused, dropping his ears sadly and closed his eyes. "I...have learned how hatred can poison...a good man. Yoshi's brother...Mashemi...had been driven mad with rage. And now he-" Splinter paused knowing he didn't need to go on any further. "Sato-sensei. You...have taught me so much...of the ways of the world. Please...allow me to return the favor...with one lesson of my own. You...are a good man. Please...do not let hatred...consume you."

Feeling emotionally tired, Splinter turned to leave. Before he reached to the door, he turned to Sato once more. "I know you harbor...a lot of anger and grief...over what had happened to Master Yoshi. I to...had fallen victim to such...emotions. But...when I rescued the turtles...I almost forgotten...what is important. Then I remembered...I have a reason to continue on. The turtles... need me as much as I...need them." Splinter gestured towards Michiko. "Right in this room...you have a reason to continue on. Please...do not forget...my Master's beliefs. He...will be missed, but by...bettering ourselves we can...honor his memory. "

Splinter didn't wait for a response. He had said all that he could. _It is up to you to set things right, my friend. I just hope you choose the right path._

Splinter left, gently closing the door behind him, sealing in the silence that had filled the room.

Mae regarded him with quisitive eyes as the Rat sat gently in the center of the bed.

"Have they come to an agreement?" she asked, looking somewhat hopeful. She gently caressed the golden brown shell of Michelangelo who was curled up in her lap.

"I...do not...know," Splinter informed her, looking at his hands.

Mae uttered a soft hmmm. She remained with Splinter and the turtles a few moments longer.

"I will go and check on things," Mae finally announced as she gently pushed Michelangelo off her lap, tucking him next to Donatello. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps descending the stairs echoed throughout the basement. Michiko stood outside the door frame.

"Michiko?" The tone in Mae's voice didn't hide her feelings. She spoke carefully as if her very words could blow her granddaughter into dust.

The girl peered out from behind a fringe of her blue black hair.

"Obasaan," she addressed quietly. "Can I speak with you?"

"Sure, my dear," Mae replied. After waving goodbye to Splinter, the elderly woman left the room. Splinter watched them and smiled with satisfaction.

_I see you made a brave and wise decision, my friend._

Splinter laid down on the bed, nestling amongst four huddling bodies, closing his eyes

For the first time since his journey started, Splinter slept peacefully.


	28. Chapter 28

Hi again! There is only a few chapters left to Splinter's story. SO in the next few days I will be doing a posting blitz LOL. Thank you to all that have stuck with it so far!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT

chapter 28

The next morning, Splinter woke up to the scrambling sounds of the turtles playing and the tantalizing aroma of Mae's cooking curling around him.

"Come, my turtles. Let us...join our friends...for breakfast."

He guided the turtles up the stairs and into the kitchen. With a bang and a crash, the turtles bustled around the table hungry and ready to eat. Mae busied herself whipping up scrambled eggs in the frying pan.

"Mmmm. Yummy," Michelangelo murmured, spotting the bowl of browned sausages.

Averting Splinter's gaze, Mae quickly broke off a small piece of sausage and passed it to the little turtle.

"Now, Michelangelo. This is for breakfast." Her voice wasn't scolding, but filled with amusement. Michelangelo stuck out his bottom lip; the perfect picture of a pout. The woman chuckled and went back to finishing the rest of the preparations. Splinter settled the four toddlers at their table just as the distinct sound of Sato's foot fall entered the room. Splinter glanced over his shoulder, waiting for the man to speak first. Sato looked at his wife, then to the Rat before asking,

"Do you need any help?"

Mae stopped mid stir, pausing to look at her husband. She shook her head and gestured for him to sit at the table. The slight woman generously served six plates; one for Sato, one for Splinter as well one each for the turtles. After seeing everyone satisfied and eating, Mae finally sat down with her own meal.

Splinter caught Mae occasionally staring at the door way as if she was expecting someone. Splinter wondered if Michiko left or actually stayed. He didn't have to ask. Sato was the first to acknowledge the girls absence.

"Where is that granddaughter of ours?" Sato muttered, placing his empty plate into the sink.

"Sato, dear. She has been through a lot lately. Let her sleep," Mae told him as she sipped her tea.

"Don't spoil her," Sato warned. "If she is to live under our roof again, it's our rules not hers. We didn't invite her to stay with us this time. I am only doing it to avoid those social services people."

Mae peered over her cup and Splinter and winked. "I understand," she said. Her voice sounded obedient, but an impish smile played on her lips.

"I mean it!" Sato continued to lecture as he headed down the hallway. "I want that girl up at six every morning. Her first duty is to help clean up that ruble out in the yard." Before he was out of sight, he turned to Splinter. "Splinter-san. May I have a word with you?"

Splinter nodded and followed Sato down stairs to their training room. The man paced the floor, pretending to fuss with a tapestry, then some picture frames. Finally he turned to Splinter.

"I want to thank you. If it were not for you, I may have done a grave act last night." Sato hung his head as if ashamed.

Splinter waved his hand dismissively. "I...did not mean to interfere. But...I could see...past your anger...I knew you still...cared deeply for your granddaughter."

Sato nodded. "I just don't understand where things went wrong with her," he muttered. "We gave her the best of everything. It was her stubborness that brought on such trouble."

Splinter stifled a chuckle. Instead, he responded, "I...have no experience...with what you are going through. And I...have no advice to tell you...how to raise...your granddaughter. But...I think...the best idea would be...is to allow her...to be herself. My bond with Tang Shen...the Ancient one...and Yoshi...did not come forcefully. Even as a lowly creature...I was treated...with respect."

Sato sighed. "She's just.. just...so much like myself."

"And you should...be proud to have...such a mindful...and bold...granddaughter."

Sato rubbed his palm over his face. "I am, Splinter. It's just...We have a lot to work out."

"It will...take time," Splinter agreed. "Time...heels all wounds."

Sato turned his gaze to the floor and was lost in his own reflections. When he spoke again, he asked, "So Splinter. Are you ready to continue your training? I have spotted constant movement with the Foot clan. They are being subtle, but I fear they have something brewing."

Splinter hesitated before shaking his head. "Sato-sensei. I had mediated...last night on the recent events. I realize...my priority now...is to care...for the turtles. You and Mae...have done so much for me...and I am forever grateful. But...I have discovered... that it is not safe...for us to remain...on the surface. Even hidden within your home...we are at risk. As well...are you. I have... thought about it, and I have decided...to seek refuge...elsewhere."

Sato looked at Splinter, in disappointment. "You know you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you would like."

"And I would...be honoured...to stay here throughout our days. However...the turtles need a home...where they do not...have to hide. I hope ...you understand."

Sato nodded sadly. "I understand and respect your wishes. Just let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you." Splinter bowed and Sato returned the gesture.

"Very well. I must take leave to meditate," Sato announced, straighting his posture.

"May...I join you?" Splinter asked.

Sato nodded. "I would be honored."

Splinter knelt, the softness of the meditating pillows cushioning his joints as Sato lit the incense and candles.

"Yoshi would be very proud of you, Splinter-san," Sato said as he took a lotus position. "You are a remarkable person."

Splinter felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment under the brown fur. "Thank you. It is...the people that has graced my life...that has helped mold me...to the rat..er person that I am. I may never...be as great as Master Yoshi...but I will strive to live...how he lived."

Sato nodded. "I see a lot of him in you," he told him. "You were very lucky to have known him."

Splinter sighed sadly.

"Sato-sensei, Yoshi's memory means everything to me. Together...allow us to remember each other of him. Of his courage...his strength and kindness." He dipped his head respectfully.

"I will be honored to help keep his memory alive," Sato promised.

Together, the pair fell into silence as they sat side by side. Sato had long fallen into a meditative trance while Splinter found it hard to concentrate. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he saw an image of Yoshi's face, smiling at him. Tears threatened the corners of Splinter's eyes.

_I have been blessed with a family of my own. I shall do my best in the upbringing of the turtles, Master. I shall teach them the way of Ninjitsu and to live a life of honor through Bushido. This is my promise._

Peacefully, he settled and joined Sato in another worldly state of mind as he allowed the power of mediation prepare his mind for the new path of life he had embarked on.


	29. Chapter 29

Well dear readers. I have managed to drag this on for two more chapters lol. I will post the last chapter tomorrow and this fic will come to a close. It's been a long journey with Splinter, one I was glad to have made. I thank you all who have stuck with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT

Chapter 29

Splinter could feel the sad stare following him. The Rat moved about the room gathering the few items that belonged to him and the turtles, and gently placed them in a duffel bag that Sato provided.

"I think...I have everything," Splinter announced, stepping back and examined the room one last time.

"Splinter-san, it saddens my heart to see you leave." Mae entered the room, her footsteps light as always. Splinter turned to face the woman and greeted her with a slight smile. Before he could respond, Mae added, "I understand why you choose to though. I know it's for the best. We will miss you greatly."

Splinter nodded. "Your hospitality...shall never be forgotten. If it were not for you and Sato-sensei...I fear to think...what may have become of us. My success...is all because of you."

Mae let her gaze drift to the huddle of green and brown in the far corner. The turtles played, lacking their usual zest for entertainment. Leonardo broke from the small group to glance back at Splinter and Mae. The woman went to them, kneeling on the floor to get to their level.

"This old house will never be the same," she continued struggling to keep the remorse out of her voice. Leonardo inched closer, examining her face as a lonely tear escaped, sliding down her cheek. Leo looked concerned as he pressed against her side. She reached down to cup her hand under his chin. Large dark eyes looked upwards, filled with curiosity and confusion. She smiled sadly. "How is our lives going to return to normal?"

"I have...regrets for leaving as well, " Splinter assured her as he zipped up the duffel bag and placed it by the door. "But...I believe it is the right choice...for us."

Mae nodded understandingly. "Of course it is, Splinter. You have to protect your family." She paused to reach out to Michelangelo who had wandered over to join his brother. The young turtle yanked on the hem of her yellow skirt in search of her gentle touch. Mae reached out with her idle hand and ran her fingers over the bridge of his nose, the way she had done plenty of times before to ease him to sleep. Michelangelo pushed into her palm, as if he understood that this could be the last time they would see each other.

"My little chef," Mae whispered. To Splinter, she said, "I have packed his favorite cookies as well as some other food for you to take."

"Thank you, Mae-san," Splinter replied.

"If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask," she told him. "You can come back whenever you wish. You are our family Splinter. Do not ever forget that."

Splinter bowed. "Doomo arigatoo. It is comforting...to know that I have...allies."\

"It is us who is blessed, Splinter. If we're not for you, I would not have gotten 'my granddaughter back."

"Family...belongs with each other," Splinter answered humbly. "That is a lesson...I have learned from you."

Approaching footsteps caught their attention. They both looked towards the door, expecting Sato.

"Splinter. I am ready to go when you are," the man told him somberly.

Splinter nodded. "My preparations...are complete, " he answered.

Mae sniffed and wiped at the corner of her eye as she rose to her feet. She approached Splinter and reached out, embracing him for the last time. Silently she let go and helped guide the turtles out of the room. Splinter watched the woman, and felt as though lead had replaced the blood in his heart. No one spoke any more words of sadness. They filed out of the room and through the basement. As they made their way through the house towards the back door, Michiko stepped nervously out of the living room.

"Splinter. May I have a word with you?" She looked up at her grandmother. "Alone?"

Splinter stopped and nodded for Mae to take the turtles to the waiting van out back. He then followed Michiko into the living room. The teen stood in the center of the area rug, her arms wrapped around her small frame. Her hair fell forwards, hiding half of her face. Her whole body language spoke to Splinter, telling him how nervous and uncertain she felt.

"So...your leaving," she stammered awkwardly. "To bad. I would have liked to get to know you better. And the turtles. They rock."

"I would have...enjoyed your company...as well," Splinter told her. "And I am certain..the turtles would have benefited...from your presence."

Splinter sighed. This was hard on him as it was for the rest. He had hoped that their last meal together at supper would have been enough for goodbyes. The Tanankas were making it very difficult for him to stick with his decision.

After a few moments of silence, Michiko went to the couch and picked up a small box.

"Here. I want you to have these," she told him, thrusting it in his direction.

Splinter accepted the gift and opened it, peering at the contents inside, instantly recognizing the toys. It wasn't until that moment he noticed the bareness of the shelf they once adorned.

"Are you certain...you would like to part...with these treasures?" he asked.

Michiko nodded. "I don't need them anymore. I would like to pass them on to the turtles." She flashed Splinter a small smile.

Splinter shifted the box and tucked it under his arm. "Thank you."

He turned to leave, but the expression on the girls face made him stop. It was clear she had more on her mind then offering him a box of toys. He paused, and waited for her to speak.

Michiko walked across the room and flopped in the recliner. She swept her glossy mane over her shoulder and tried to look nonchalant.

"I...also want to thank you for convincing me to stay, " she told him quickly, staring at her nails. "I mean...Yes my grandfather is seriously angry at me. And I do have to get a job to help pay some on the garage, but at least he isn't going to send me away to prison or anything." She bit her bottom lip. "Which really surprised me. I figured for sure he would have my head on a platter."

"Your grandfather...may be quick to react...but he is also very passionate about his beliefs. You are his family...and despite everything...he had not...given up his love for you."

Michiko looked away and shifted positions in the chair. She chuckled darkly. "It's funny to hear the words 'grandfather' and 'love' in the same sentence."

Splinter raised a furry eyebrow. "And why...is that? Mich-i-ko, you misunderstand...your grandfather. He...is an honorable man. And his love for his family...is unmatched. You...are very lucky. As he is very lucky...to have you."

Michiko pierced her lips, but didn't argue further. "Well, I still got to earn back all that and his trust. I suppose I should be grateful I'm not on the streets anymore." She blew out a frustrated sigh. "Then my parents. I would have to work a life time to fix all of this."

Splinter closed the space between them and looked her directly in the eye. "Everything will work out...in time. Be patient...That is one lesson... I have..to learn."

Michiko shrugged. "No offense, but how can you be so sure?"

Splinter's ear flicked as he sighed. "Because all parents...care for their children," he assured her.

Michiko sighed. "Well if that is true, they have an odd way of showing it. But for what it's worth. I will give it a shot."

A smile curved on Splinter's lips. "You...are a good child, my dear. Please...do not...waste your life."

Michiko rolled her eyes. "Please. I am far from good. But I will take your advice." She stood up and faltered, as if she was trying to decide whether to hug him or not. Splinter saw the pain in her eyes and leaned forward, embracing her.

"Remember, change is good. You will see...my child."

Michiko remained quiet but expressed her gratitude by squeezing back. When her grasp loosened, he removed his arms and looked up at her regretfully.

"I...must go now," he told her. "But we shall see...each other again...sometime."

Michiko smiled. "That would be awesome Splinter. Keep in touch."

Splinter turned and headed towards the back door. He slid into the back seat of the van with the turtles before Sato pulled the shifter into drive. As the van lurched forward, Splinter looked through the window and noticed Mae, looking sadly out of the glass. She pressed her hand against the pane as if she could magically stop time. Splinter heaved a heavy sigh, hoping that this was not the last time he saw the woman and her family.


	30. Chapter 30

And so, my fellow readers, we have arrived at the last chapter. A humongous thank you to all of those that had read, took the time to review, and shared in my story. I appreciate everything!. A big glomping hug to Mikell, for without her, this fic would never have come to be. Love ya lady!

**At the end of this chapter, you will find a brief prologue to my up and coming fic. It is slowly in the works, and I'm hoping life will slow down enough in the near future so I can give it the attention it demands.

And on that note, I hope you enjoy the conclusion.

Catch you all later for now,

~Mel~

disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.

CHAPTER 30 ~ EPILOGUE

Although he couldn't see the outside world, Splinter's instincts woke him, alerting the dawn of a new day. Slowly, he sat upright in his tiny bed; a gift from Sato. He craned his neck, stretching the muscles, working out the stiffness. The Rat reached for his robe that earned a place of honor, draped over an age worn night table, and slipped it on over his back. Once he tied the black belt around his small waist, he reached for his cane that stood next to his bed and rose to his feet. His injured leg, although long healed, still refused to cooperate in the early mornings. Quietly, he stepped out of his humble room and made his way to the area the turtles shared. All four slept soundly, closely together. The comforters gently rose and fell in a wave-like motion as each of them took a subconscious breath. Smiling peacefully to himself, Splinter slowly let the curtain that served as a door, fall back into place. He left the turtles to finish off their much deserved rest and headed to another room farther down the hall.

As his last offer to aid Splinter in starting his new life, Sato generously helped the Rat furnish the sewer lair with the bare essentials. Sato was far from an engineer or electrician, but through his limited knowledge, research and determination, he fashioned Splinter with workable lighting and a stereo. For a stove, Splinter was shown how to use a simple propane stove.

The turtles were given each their own mats, blankets, pillows and even teddy bears. Mae's wooden glider rocker occupied a corner in the "living room" next to a small press board book shelf. But the place Splinter found sanctuary the most was a fifth adjoining room. He went there ritually every morning before the turtles woke and he spent his day in chaos, entertaining four toddlers.

He crossed the threshold into the room that Sato himself personally decorated with Oriental tapestries, a low table adorned with candles and incense pots. Along one short wall was a shelf that held very few belongings; a picture that Mae had snapped of the turtles and printed off on her home printer, a set of swords, the broken TCRI canister that contained the mysterious green substance that had changed his life forever.

In the center, sat the urn.

_"Yoshi belongs with those that know him best. His final resting place belongs here with you, Splinter-san. I would be honored if you would guard over him."_

Sato had been generous. The urn, weapons, any items the Tanakas were able to retrieve from Yoshi's apartment, they passed onto Splinter as their rightful owner.

Splinter knelt on his golden colored meditation pillow after he lighting the candles and incense. A curl of smoke snaked towards the ceiling, carrying the scent of sandalwood. Splinter inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

He had no idea how much time had passed. His mind traveled to a place of tranquility and peace. Firm tugs on the hem of his rob, and a yank on his whiskers brought him out of his Nirvana. He looked down into four faces that smiled broadly and innocently.

Splinter returned their grin.

"Good morning, my turtles," he greeted. "I presume...you would like...some breakfast."

Four sets of eyes widened in response followed by vigorous nods. Michelangelo pulled harder on Splinter's sleeve as Raphael wandered towards the doorway sat, and gave him a _what are you waiting for_ look. Donatello looked hesitant and Leonardo sat firmly by the Rat's side. A chorus of rumbling stomachs won a chuckle from Splinter.

"Very well, my young sons. Let us eat...and prepare for this day."

Splinter leaned forward, lifting himself out of the lotus position he was sitting in and snuffed out his candles one by one. Before he turned around, he heard a deafening crash. Off to the side, in an apparent rush to the kitchen, Michelangelo careened into Splinter's small weapons display. Sitting under a mess of wooden staffs sat the young turtle. Michelangelo looked up sheepishly, a nunchuku dangled around his neck. Once Splinter seen that the turtle was okay, he turned his focus on the disorder and sighed.

"Kids," he muttered with a slight shake of his head as he helped the blue-eyed turtle out of the mess.

_I will tend to this later. Right now I must feed them. Then what...I am not sure._

A sad smile tugged at the corner of his lips. It was moments like this that he longed for Mae's grandmotherly touch. He still felt somewhat awkward in the turtle's upbringing although he understood it defiantly will be a growing and learning experience for all of them. For now, he vowed to do his best. That was all he could do.

He filed the turtles out of the room and away from any more possible mischief they could find. He looked into the cupboards taking inventory of their sparse food supply. After settling on a bowl of Cheerios for each child he allowed them to sit on the rug on the floor. He fixed himself a cup of tea, feeling victorious at mastering such a tedious and precious search for the perfect brew. He then sat with them, sipping at his cup tentatively, watching the turtles as they gobbled down their breakfast, chattering back and forth happily in their language.

Splinter sighed contentedly. He knew they would face new challenges, changes with much more in their future. His only personal goal was to protect the turtles with everything he had. They were his life, his family. They had helped him grow through the challenges of coping with all that had happened. In a way, he felt he owed these four small bundles whatever he could offer. His life might have changed drastically, but Splinter finally came to realize one thing.

Change is good.

~The END~

Now, for a quick sneak peak at what is yet to come...

Prologue

It's frustrating how ones endless search for lasting peace can drive them near insane.

Baxter Stockman was all too familiar with this feeling.

He sat in his dimly lit lab, elbows rested against a table lined with test tubes and electrical parts, wishing the darkness that engulfed the room would wrap its mystical arms around him and pull him into an eternal abyss. His whole life, once prospering and blessed with promise of success now seemed on big failure. Now, all he wished for was to disappear forever. One hand brushed the mechanical Mouser, that sat, frozen in time, before him while the other clenched around the base of a whisky filled tumbler. He sat, reflecting on his past. A past that left a bitter taste in his mouth.

For over ten years, he lived at the mercy of untrustworthy "allies"; first the Shredder, then Agent Bishop.

He didn't know exactly how he even got involved with such an elite group of people. The Shredder approached him, propositioning him with a delicious offer his greed couldn't refuse. In return for his cooperation, he would be rewarded with a new improved lab, with more equipment and more room then he could afford at the time. And with a new start, he would have recognition beyond his dreams, finally getting the credit and reputation he deserves.

Well.

He got his lab. He got his equipment. He also got involved with a man he wished never existed.

_It was like selling my soul to the devil_. He sighed.

Then there was Bishop. A man equally insaine, twisted in his own right.

He had been used, tortured, kept alive and used as a puppet for their ow needs, desires.

Now, he sat alone, pondering his options. He had just completed refreshing his own prosthesis. He knew, if he wanted to, he could make himself stronger than the eccentric agent. Vicious thoughts clouded his mind. Thoughts of storming the man's office, taking him by surprise, picking him up by the neck using his robotic arm, and squeezing the life out of the man he loathed.

But he knew that thought would only be played out in his dreams. At least for now. If he ever was so bold to make a threat on his life, Baxter would find himself surrounded by Bishop's body guards and taken down in one swoop. He refused to be taken down by the hands of his enemy. He wanted to make Bishop suffer as much as he had. He wanted to see him beg for mercy. He would take pleasure in seeing the look of pain in the man's eyes. And once the man that has brought him such grief, such desire for another time could he enter an eternal sleep once and for all.

"Well, Baxter. What do you do now?" he asked himself, tipping the glass to his lips, taking a long sip of the whisky. The golden liquid burnt his throat on the way down, but it didn't fizz him. He took another drink and rose out of his seat, crossing the room to the window on the other side. He was comfortable and familiar enough with his lab, he could manuever around it without the aid of light with ease.

Using metallic phalanges, he parted the blind, looking down into the city. He found himself envious of the random people walking on the streets below; some laughing, others running to get out of the night rain. He felt like a bird, wings clipped unable to leave his gilded cage.

A sudden knock on the door sent him on high alert. He quickly spun around and stared at the door, hesitant to answer. He wasn't expecting anyone, so the only person that he figured could be on the other side was his boss. When the knocking came persistent, and the doorknob twisted, he knew he should answer. If it was Bishop, he defiantly wouldn't want to tick him off. He wasn't in the mood for his ravings.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he mumbled approaching the door. He steeled himself as he opened the door, coming face to face with a complete stranger. immediately he felt nervous and suspicious. _Did Bishop send a hitman to dispose of me? Have I outlived my usefulness? _

"Hello? May I help you?" he asked stiffly, keeping the door only wide enough to allow him to poke his head out into the hallway. He was ready to quickly slam it shut incase there was trouble.

The man on the other side smiled slyly, withdrawing his right hand out of his coat jacket. He held it out to Baxter, who stared at it.

"Baxter Stockman? "

"Yes. Who may you be?"

The visitors smile broadened and he extended his arm closer. "Good evening. I know its rude of me to come so late. My name is Duncan Powers. Doctor Duncan Powers. I have been looking for you for a long time, Mr. Stockman."

"You...you have?" Baxter asked, confused, slowly shaking Duncan's hand.

The man nodded. "Yes. I have a proposition for you, I think you will be very interested to hear."


End file.
